


Blood Feud

by fangs_for_the_memories



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, underworld AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 54,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangs_for_the_memories/pseuds/fangs_for_the_memories
Summary: Laura Hollis is a college student who decides to help out a mysterious girl named Carmilla she meets at the university library one night, unprepared when she's launched into the middle of a war that's been going on for centuries.  The war between vampires and Lycans has looked like there was no end in sight-- until a little stubborn human decides to get involved, and drags one grumpy vampire along for the ride.Aka the Underworld AU I've been working on for almost as long as the war.(Updates Mondays and Fridays)





	1. Biting Off More Than You Can Chew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's night of studying for midterms is interrupted when she decides to help out the mysterious girl she was sharing a library table with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy third birthday, Carmilla Series!  
> For anyone who hasn't been around my writing for over a year-- I share a birthday with the Carmilla series. Every year, to commemorate and celebrate the show and its wonderful fandom helping me get through another year of life, I like to share a piece of writing.  
> The only thing is that this year... I forgot. Life got in the way for the past year and I've been working on this story since March (I _know_ ). And while I normally like completely finishing a story before I start sharing it, I'm still a few chapters away from writing the end. But like, how could I not post something for our birthdays?
> 
> So, instead of having a regular update schedule like I normally do, I'm posting the first two chapters and the rest will come when I finish writing the story! In the meantime, hope you enjoy this sneak peek at what's to come. (A brief warning now that I don't feel comfortable writing explicit scenes, so if that's a thing you *need* in a story, then I'm sorry!)  
> Also random fun fact: Underworld was the first franchise I ever wrote fanfic for, back when I was a wee 11 year old.  
> Happy Birthday, Carmilla series! Thanks for getting this little creampuff to her twenty-fourth year of life.

Being a 334-year old vampire warrior in the army of Death Dealers is dreary. Especially when the vampires are at war with the werewolves, or, as they’re called when in their human forms, Lycans. For the most part, the Death Dealer vampires are winning in a centuries-old feud, since their superhuman abilities aren’t limited to the phases of the moon. But when the full moon approaches, the werewolves easily overpower a vampire in both size and strength. Although the Lycans are mostly contained to the sewers and the slums, vampires still work tirelessly to eradicate the beasts, at all times.

 

Well, _almost_ at all times.

 

Carmilla flips through a Camus book she’s read many times, enjoying the studious atmosphere of the university library. Quiet enough to concentrate in, but enough of a buzz to keep her from feeling lonely and gloomy.

Being alone without actually being alone. It’s nice.

 

Someone clears their throat next to her and Carmilla closes her eyes with a long sigh.

 _It was good while it lasted_. She opens her eyes to see a small young girl clutching a pile of books probably heavier than she is.

“Uhm, sorry to bother you. Do you mind if we share a table?” the girl asks.

Carmilla looks around and realizes that since she started reading, the library has filled up. Her table is the only one occupied by one person.

The girl has a warm, gentle air about her. _Innocent_.

As far as tablemates go, she could do worse.

 

“Go ahead, cupcake,” Carmilla replies with a slightly flirty drawl.

The girl beams gratefully and Carmilla could swear the room lit up with it.

“Laura,” the girl greets, putting her books down.

Carmilla stares at her and starts to return to her book before catching that her lack of introduction actually makes the girl visibly deflate. “Carmilla,” she says grudgingly.

“Nice to meet you, Carmilla.” Laura’s smile returns and Carmilla finds herself involuntarily cracking a small grin in response.

 

Laura opens her books and immediately starts attacking them with a highlighter. Carmilla pretends to read her own book but her eyes wander over to her desk-mate, who bunches up her face when a passage confuses her and sticks her tongue out when using the marker.

Carmilla gives it ten minutes before she puts her book down, getting Laura’s attention.

“Can I ask you something?” Carmilla asks.

“Sure,” Laura says, all too brightly, even though her attention lingers on her book for a moment longer.

Carmilla looks around her. “It’s almost midnight. Why’s the library so full?”

Laura giggles and there’s something so pure about it that it makes Carmilla feel lighter.

 _Dammit Karnstein, what is wrong with you? Get it together_.

 

“It’s midterm season,” Laura replies. “You’re not a student here?”

Carmilla shakes her head. “Just wanted a place to read my book and a library seemed the best place to go.”

Not the whole truth, but it isn’t exactly a lie, either.

“I’ve heard there’s a bunch of abandoned rooms in the basement. Supposedly the whole floor is soundproofed from the first floor because some of it was the old marching band practice space,” Laura points out helpfully. “If you ever want to read away from us pesky students, that’d always be an option.”

“But then I wouldn’t have cuties like you asking if we can share a table,” Carmilla says with a smirk.

 

Laura blinks at her in surprise, her mouth dropping open slightly. She adorably fiddles with her pen before taking a deep breath. “Carmilla, do you think–– sometime, maybe… We could go get co––”

Carmilla’s eyes dart to behind Laura as the girl sitting at the table near them gets up.

 _Elizabeth Spielsdorf_.

Her target. The real reason Carmilla is settled in at this library tonight.

“Sorry, sundance, it’s been fun but I’ve gotta go,” Carmilla interrupts, keeping her eyes on the mark as she slings her bag over her shoulder and heads for the library exit.

Laura visibly deflates when Carmilla brushes past her and heads for the door. Her eyes slowly wander back to her textbooks in front of her before she realizes there’s still an extra book on the desk.

She swipes it off the table and turns. “Carmilla, you left your book here––” Laura’s voice trails off as she realizes the mysterious girl is already gone.

 

 _Well, this just won’t do, will it?_ After all, her midterm isn’t for another few days. And what kind of awful person would let a pretty girl like that leave her book behind in a college library?

Laura packs up her stuff and heads out the door to find Carmilla.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kitty to Rook,” Carmilla says, hushed, into her earpiece. “Do you read?”

“Copy,” Mattie says. “Got eyes on the prize, sis?”

Carmilla watches as the young lady she’s tailing heads towards the subway. _Of course_.

“Yeah, but I’m about to lose reception. I’m at the train station by the university library,” Carmilla explains, hanging back while Ms. Spielsdorf goes down the steps.

There’s an uneasy sigh on the other end. “Fine. But don’t do anything stupid. Just keep an eye on her and see if she can lead you to the Lycan hideout. If you see any more of them, you abort and come back here, okay?”

Carmilla pats the outside pocket of her small backpack, a habitual check to make sure her gun is there. “Gotcha.”

 

The area is relatively empty since it’s past midnight. All the students are either in their dorms or in the library, so Carmilla takes extra care to take her time before she follows the girl. There’s a tunnel between the steps and the actual subway platform, and Carmilla focuses to make sure the footsteps are several paces ahead of her.

She’s too busy focusing on that, that she completely misses that someone is following behind her.

“Carmilla?”

 

Carmilla whirls, grabbing this new person by the shoulders and flinging them into the wall, hard.

The small target lets out some mix of a squeak and a yelp and Carmilla immediately releases her, shocked. “Laura?”

“Geez,” she winces. “Someone’s on edge…”

Carmilla rolls her eyes, surprised she didn’t break the girl. “What the hell are you doing here, buttercup?”

“You left your book behind,” Laura huffs, holding out an object. “I was _trying_ to be nice and return it to you before you lost it.”

 

Carmilla stares down at the book in Laura’s hand. “Uhm, thanks,” she says in disbelief, taking it and stuffing it into her bag. “I’ve had this copy for cent–– forever.”

“No problem,” Laura replies, slowly easing off the wall. “So what was with the whole ‘pinning me to the wall’ thing? Not exactly the warmest greeting I’ve ever gotten.”

Carmilla’s eyes widen, realizing she’s been distracted and lost track of where her mark went. “ _Shit,_ ” she curses, running down the tunnel and leaving Laura behind.

“ _You’re welcome!_ ” Laura growls, crossing her arms. “Last time I do _her_ any favors.”

 

Carmilla reaches the platform and looks both ways before confirming that she has, in fact, lost the lycan.

She lets out a frustrated grunt and slams her fist on the wall, ignoring the chunk that flies off.

 

“Yikes,” a tall redhead says, startling Carmilla. “What’d that wall ever do to you?”

Carmilla narrows her eyes at her. She hadn’t even noticed she was standing there, between columns. “What, are you the wall police?”

The redhead throws her head back in a laugh, but it feels devoid of actual humor. “Did you hear that, Mel? She’s got jokes.”

Another girl standing peeks out from behind the adjacent column and grins smugly. “Yeah, I heard, Red.”

Carmilla rolls her eyes and starts to return to the steps to report back to Mattie when Mel grabs her arm.

“Going somewhere, vamp?”

 

Carmilla’s eyes widen and she shrugs off her grip. “I knew it smelled worse down here than usual.”

 

“Who knew the dead could be so funny,” Danny says, stepping forward. “So comical, that they fail at tracking the bait we laid out,” she adds, before gesturing at a maintenance door behind Carmilla.

The target steps out and suddenly Carmilla is very aware that she is outnumbered three-to-one.

“Betty here tells us that you followed her from the library and then just lagged behind once you entered the station,” Mel says smugly.

 _Stupid Laura and that stupid book,_ Carmilla thinks angrily.

 

“You may outnumber me, but I’d love to point out to you that it’s nowhere near a full moon,” she snaps. “So I’m not sure how stupid you mangy mutts have gotten, but picking a fight with me might not be the best plan for you.”

The tall redhead’s lips twist up in a smirk, and Carmilla watches in confusion as her teeth grow into long fangs. Her nails grow into claws. Her eyes turning a deep blue.

 _She’s changing without the full moon_ , Carmilla realizes. She looks around and the other two lycans are beginning to change, as well.

“What do you think of our plan now?” Danny growls out smugly.

 _Shit_.

 

“Hey! Is something going on here?” a voice chimes in from the tunnel’s entryway.

Carmilla’s eyes widen as the three lycans look over to find Laura.

Laura stands her ground, her attention on Carmilla. “Uhh… Are you okay?”

“You’re stupid,” Carmilla growls. “Get out of here! Save your pathetic life.”

Laura looks offended. “Rude, much? Do you need help, or not?”

 

Mel lets out a cackle. “Even for a human, you’re really an idiot. Scram, peanut.” She takes advantage of Carmilla being distracted to snatch her backpack away from her. A quick dig through the small pocket leads to Mel holding a gun.

Laura’s mouth drops open.

“Hmm, should we use this, or maim her ourselves?” Mel asks gleefully.

Danny grins. “Why not both? We can send her back to her mother in pieces.”

Mel nods and aims the gun at Carmilla while Betty and Danny hold her in place.

 

“No!”

By human standards, Laura moves quickly. She grabs Mel’s wrist and gives it a twist. There’s a snap and the gun falls to the floor, as a shocked and pained Mel turns her attention to Laura.

“You’re gonna pay for that,” Mel growls.

Laura lets out a squeak and manages to dodge a swipe. Carmilla uses this moment to wriggle free from Danny and Betty’s grasp, bringing her arm back to elbow Betty in the face. Betty drops to her knees, groaning.

 

“Shit!” Mel curses, getting Danny’s attention. Laura has the gun in her hand now, trembling as she aims it at Mel.

“E-Everyone, let-let’s just…” Laura gulps, clearly having no plan. “Uhm…”

Danny snorts and rolls her eyes. “Listen, you lil weirdo. You’ve bitten off more than you can chew. So, just leave.”

“Not if you’re gonna hurt Carmilla,” Laura says, the strength returning to her voice.

Carmilla raises an eyebrow.

Her ears pick up a deep rumbling and she grins. _Right on time_.

 

There’s a loud explosion and the ceiling caves in above her.

“Kitty! Let’s go!” a voice yells as a cord attached to a helicopter comes down.

A hail of gunfire blocks Mel and Danny off from Carmilla and Betty.

Carmilla grabs Betty with one hand and the cord with the other, giving it a quick small tug. “Rook, we’re good!”

The gunfire stops and Carmilla squints to make out Laura huddled behind the wall, mouth open as Carmilla leaves her behind.

 

“Sorry, cutie,” Carmilla mouths with a wink.

The helicopter pulls away and the three Lycans turn to stare at Laura in anger.

“What the heck is going on?” Laura demands, clutching onto the gun for dear life.

“I’ll tell you what’s going on,” the tall redhead growls, stepping towards Laura, her eyes growing darker as she clenches her fist. “You just helped a vampire kidnap a Lycan and now you’ve pissed off two other lycans.”

Laura’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. “Wh-What?”

Danny’s eyes twinkle in their inhuman shade of blue, her claws and teeth growing out. Bones snap and crack as Danny grows in size, her muscles rippling and bulging.

 

That’s the only warning Laura gets before the beast surges forward and sinks her teeth into her shoulder, ignoring her cries.


	2. Or Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lycans explain Laura's current situation to her, while Carmilla gets a case of The Guilt.

Laura’s brain goes a bit fuzzy over the next hour. After the giant beast bites her, it returns into the shape of the tall redhead and there’s arguing between her and the other ‘Lycan’ over what to do with her. The redhead seems to pull rank and the other girl seems adamantly against her, but reluctantly removes her jacket and wraps it around Laura’s eyes so she can’t see what’s happening. She feels herself being picked up and carried for a while, slipping in and out of consciousness.

The redhead must be carrying her, because Laura only feels flesh pressed against her. And there’s no way her outfit survived that inhuman transformation.

 

Eventually the jacket is removed as she’s settled onto what feels like a hospital bed and Laura blinks hard against the harsh florescent light. It doesn’t make her pounding headache any better.

“Slow breathes, dear,” a soothing voice says warmly.

Laura turns to see a redhead with curly hair smiling at her. She looks around the room and recognizes the two women from the subway station. Closest to her is another redhead with short hair, who’s fiddling with some electrodes.

“Alright, newbie,” they say. “My name’s LaFontaine. I’m just checking on your vitals and we’ll clean out the bite on your shoulder, okay? Then we’ll answer questions. Promise.”

 

Something about their demeanor tells Laura they’re not lying, so she nods.

Soon, the bite is being swabbed with alcohol and dressed with a soothing ointment.

“Now. Questions,” they say with a small smile. “Shoot.”

Laura stares at everyone observing her. Her throat suddenly feels dry.

The curly haired redhead seems to realize this and hands her a glass of water, which she takes gratefully.

Laura clears her throat. “Thanks…?”

“Perry. I’m Perry,” she says gently. She points at the grumpy girl, who’s scowling at Laura. “That’s Mel.” Perry gestures at the tall redhead. “And that’s Danny.”

Laura gives a small awkward wave. “Hi. Laura.”

 

They all mumble a greeting.

“So, uhm. What the… heck is… going on?” Laura asks slowly.

 

Everyone shares a wary look before Danny lets out an exasperated sigh.

“Whether you like it or not, you're in the middle of a war that has been raging for the better part of a thousand years. A blood feud between vampires and Lycans–– werewolves.”

Laura blinks at her.

“Consider yourself lucky,” Mel chimes in. “Most humans die within an hour after being bitten by a Lycan or any immortal. The viruses we transmit are deadly.”

“ _What_?” Laura squeaks.

“––Which is why I was checking your vitals in our medical wing. You seem fine,” LaF clarifies immediately when Laura starts panicking.

 

Laura takes a deep breath. “So… which side are you guys?” she asks shakily.

“We’re Lycans,” Perry replies.

“You’re at our headquarters,” Danny replies. “But we’re not telling you where this is, until…”

Laura frowns. “‘Until?’”

Danny crosses her arms, stepping closer. “Why were you helping that vampire?”

Laura’s face goes from confusion to realization as her eyes widen. “Carmilla? Carmilla’s a vampire?”

Danny nods. “And you helped her escape and kidnap one of our own.”

She and Mel glare at Laura while LaF and Perry awkwardly avert their gazes.

Laura’s mouth drops open. “I-I didn’t… I…” She swallows hard. “I met her in the library earlier and realized she left her book behind so I followed her to return it and then I heard the struggle, that’s all.”

 

“Bullshit,” Mel curses. “Fucking bull _shit_.”

“It’s the truth!” Laura insists. “I swear! I was just studying for my journalism final and we were sharing a table and that’s all. I never would’ve given her back her stupid book if I had known it was gonna lead to all this!”

Danny falters a bit as Laura’s eyes well up and she buries her face in her hands, letting out a sob.

“Ah… _damn it,_ ” Danny growls. “I think she really didn’t know.”

Mel sighs exasperatedly. “And now Betty is paying for this idiot girl’s mistake,” she snaps, storming out.

 

Laura sniffles, wiping her tears. “I’m so sorry.”

“Aw, sweetie, it’s okay,” Perry says soothingly. “Don’t beat yourself up about it too much.”

Laura lets out another sob. “Am I gonna turn into a werewolf?”

Danny clicks her tongue and sits at the foot of the bed. “Yes. But you won’t turn for the first time til the full moon. After that, we can teach you how to control it better, but it’ll take a few decades.”

 

Laura’s eyes widen. “ _Decades?_ ”

“We’re immortal,” LaF explains. “Werewolves and vampires don’t age. Vampires feed on blood–– they prefer human blood, straight from the source. But with technology there are alternatives. Werewolves change the night of a full moon every month. It took a few centuries, but we finally just started learning how to turn at will, and to prevent the change during the full moon.”

 

Laura remains silent for a few moments, letting this settle in. “So… during the night of the next full moon… I’ll turn into a werewolf. And continue to do so for decades until I can control it. And I live forever. Assuming a vampire doesn’t shoot me.”

Her voice is flat, as she continues to process with her eyes trained on the blankets beneath her.

Perry nods. “But you won’t be alone, okay? Once Danny is satisfied that you’re not a danger to us as a pack, then you can come here and change without worrying about hurting any humans.”

 

Laura slowly looks up at Danny, her eyes welling up again. “Why are vampires and werewolves at war?”

Danny lets out a dry laugh. “We weren’t always, from what I’ve heard. Werewolves and vampires used to live in peace and harmony. Or, as much as two immortal races could. They coexisted in castles and secluded towns and mansions and estates.”

Laura’s face bunches up in confusion, but she doesn’t speak.

“This was mostly attributed to the fact that the leader of the Lycans, named Lophiiformes, was in love with the sister of the now-leader of the vampires, a woman named Lilita Morgan. She goes by the title of the Dean, and is for all intents and purposes Carmilla’s ‘Mother.’ She’s so old and powerful that any vampire she sires is automatically stronger than your average bloodsucker. As far as we know, she only has three ‘children.’”

Laura nods, filing this information away.

 

“One night, the Dean threw a grand party for her siblings and invited Lophiiformes and several of the most prominent Lycans. That night, for no reason, she launched an unprovoked attack on every werewolf in attendance. She slaughtered dozens of us, including Lophiiformes.” Danny sighs and shakes her head. “Ever since then, the races have been at war. To me, it seemed inevitable. One bite from the other species is lethal. Even a graze.”

Laura frowns. “But why would the Dean do that?”

 

“Because she is a _vampire_ ,” Danny scoffs. “Laura, if you’re gonna take anything else away from this entire experience, please let it be this–– vampires cannot be trusted. They’re all cold-blooded killers.”

“Literally,” LaF comments. “Our blood remains warm after turning. Theirs is cold and that’s why they have a biological need to drink blood–– to keep their bodies going. Otherwise they desiccate. It’s disgusting.”

 

Laura swallows hard. _But the werewolves were the ones who tried to kill Carmilla first. I think_.

Danny rests her hand on Laura’s knee and gives it a squeeze. “Tell me you understand.”

Laura hesitates and takes a deep breath. _Better to just play along or she might bite me again._ “I understand.”

 

Danny nods, satisfied. “Good. Now, you can rest up here, or I can show you the way out. Whatever you want.”

“I think I want to go home, if that’s okay?” Laura replies. Something about this whole place feels unnerving.

Danny stands and offers Laura a hand, leading her towards the door. Dozens of Lycans stare at Laura with varying expressions, ranging from curiosity to anger. Mel is nowhere to be found. LaF follows after them in the tunnels, handing Laura alcohol pads and gauze and ointment and talking about washing the wound while Laura just looks increasingly lost.

Perry gives her a hug once LaF has wandered away. “Here’s a list of everything they just told you. They get very excited about medicine and science and forget not everyone else can keep up,” she whispers with a wink.

Laura giggles. “Thank you, Perry.”

Perry leaves to follow after LaFontaine, leaving Laura alone with Danny.

 

“I’m… sorry I bit you like that,” Danny says with an awkward laugh as they continue through the tunnels. “Betty’s been a friend for over a century and… But that’s no excuse.”

Laura frowns. “I can’t say I’m thrilled with this new life direction and I think I’m still in shock. But thank you for the apology.”

Danny sighs. “It’s just, you seem like a nice kid. Good and kind and probably too stubborn to function. Better than an eternal life of war and bloodshed.”

Laura winces.

 

“But, you don’t have to fight in the war,” Danny points out. “I mean, it’d be nice. But plenty of werewolves and maybe even vampires stay out of it.”

“Oh,” Laura says softly, slowly getting overwhelmed again.

Danny waves her hand dismissively. “Let’s not worry about that now. Just focus on coping with this whole werewolf thing in the next couple of weeks. Hell, I’m not even sure you totally believe it all yet. But we’ll stay in touch so you can comfortably come back here the night before the full moon. The rest will sort itself out for you over time, okay?”

Laura nods. “Sure. Okay.”

Danny hands Laura a slip of paper. “It’s my number. In case you need anything else.”

 

Laura takes it and starts to head up. She pauses. “Danny?”

“Hmm?”

Laura turns fully and makes eye contact with Danny, her resolve strengthening. “I may be still wrapping my head around trying to understand this whole immortal war thing, and I may not be keen on joining this war, but I’ll help you guys find Betty. Somehow. I’ll do whatever I can.”

Danny grins. “Okay, Hollis. Thanks.”

Laura nods and heads up the ladder.

Something continues to bother her.

 

Danny’s words echo in her head.

“ _She is a vampire.”_

“ _Vampires cannot be trusted. They’re all cold-hearted killers._ ”

But what if they weren’t? 

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh, darling, I’m so proud,” the Dean chirps as Carmilla drags an unconscious Betty into her chambers. “Now we can interrogate this filthy beast and find out where the rest of the scum is.”

Carmilla drops her onto the floor. She gestures at two of the vampires to take her. “Kirsch, Theo. Think you bro-for-brains can handle interrogating her?” Carmilla asks.

Kirsch nudges Theo. “Heh, she admitted I have a brain.”

Theo rolls his eyes. “You make eternity feel _so_ much longer.”

“Thank you!” Kirsch says, stepping forward to pick Betty up.

“Not a compliment,” Theo grumbles, following him out.

 

Vordenberg enters, wheezing as he heads for his chair in the front of the chamber.

“I see Miss Karnstein has acquired her target,” he says.

“Yes,” the Dean replies. “Although from the news reports, it did not go as smoothly as hoped.”

Mattie enters with another vampire, standing behind Carmilla.

Carmilla sighs. “A human got caught in the middle.”

The Dean quirks an eyebrow. “You tried to take this Lycan with bystanders around?”

Carmilla rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. “No, Mother. She followed me from the library and caught me off-guard.”

“How odd,” the Dean comments. “What became of her?”

“Not sure,” Carmilla frets. “Mattie got me out and I left the human behind with two Lycans. There was no other choice.”

Mattie nods. “We didn’t have time to deal with her once we had this mangy mutt in our grasp. Mother, they…” She swallows hard. “They’re able to start changing at will with more ease now. Carm was almost ambushed by three werewolves.”

 

“Fine,” the Dean says dismissively. “We’ll try to keep our eyes open for her, though. If this Lycan proves to be a dead end, then maybe that human will be another window of opportunity to find the Lycan headquarters.”

Carmilla swallows hard. The idea of using Laura like that doesn’t sit well with her. But she bites her tongue and bows her head.

“Great job again, Miss Karnstein,” Vordenberg compliments, dismissing them.

Carmilla heads out with Mattie and the other vampire.

 

“Kitty Cat’s got a _staaaalker_ ,” he teases.

“Shut up, Will,” Mattie snaps.

“Thank you, Mattie,” Carmilla remarks.

Mattie grins. “A stalker implies that this human poses a threat. This is more that…” Her grin widens. “Kitty Cat’s got a _straaaay_.”

Carmilla groans and quickens her pace back to her room. She doesn’t even pretend to be surprised when Mattie and Will follow her in.

 

“Honestly,” Will says, plopping down on a chair, “how did this human get the drop on you and follow you?”

Carmilla settles in on the couch and places her bag on the ground, scooting over so Mattie can join her. “I was too busy tracking the Lycan.”

“Okay, but how did she wind up on the platform with you?” Mattie asks. “How do you go from ‘she followed me from the library’ to ‘holding a gun at the Lycans while I escaped?’”

Will lets out a snort that turns into laughter. “Wait. _Wait_. You needed this human to _help_ you?” he asks, throwing his head back in a cackle. “My, how the mighty have fallen.”

“You heard what I said in there,” Mattie snaps. “Carm was almost faced with three werewolves. I assume that girl is what stopped that from happening.”

Carmilla nods reluctantly. If Laura hadn’t shown up, she’s not sure she would be sitting here now.

“And you just… left that poor girl behind with the wolves?” Will scoffs. “ _Cold_ , Karnstein. The poor girl could be dead by now. Or worse.”

 

Carmilla frowns. “I…”

There’s a knock on the door and Will goes to open it without asking Carmilla for permission. A young vampire pokes her head in.

“Corrina,” Mattie greets.

“Sorry to interrupt, but Mother requests Mattie’s presence. She wants another opinion on what tactic to try next if Theo and Kirsch aren’t able to get any information out of the Lycan the old fashioned way,” the baby vampire explains.

“Thank you, dear,” Mattie says to Corrina, who nods as she leaves.

Will huffs and crosses his arms. “She _only_ wants to see Mattie?”

“Aw, is someone feeling left out?” Mattie mocks as she stands to leave. “She knows Carm isn’t interested in these kind of things and you’re too insignificant for your opinion to matter.”

She heads out and Will clenches his fists in anger. “I’ll show them,” he growls as he goes to follow her.

Carmilla smirks and does a salute. “Good riddance, Willy.”

 

She drums her fingers on the couch armrest as words echo in her head. She stands up and tries pacing, but that just makes them louder.

 

“ _And you just… left that poor girl behind with the wolves?”_

 _”The poor girl could be dead by now._ ”

 

“Fuck,” Carmilla sighs, crossing her room to her computer. It’s rarely used and to be honest, she can’t even remember the last time she used it for something outside of looking for information before heading out on a mission. She turns it on and opens the database available to Death Dealers, hesitating at the search bar.

 

Carmilla takes a deep breath before proceeding.

Narrowing the search to college students, Carmilla selects “Silas University,” and types in “Laura.” There’s a decent amount of girls by that name, but about halfway down the list, she finds the bright-eyed, smiling girl from the library.

 _Laura Hollis. Styria Housing, apartment 307_.

Just right off campus.

 

Carmilla checks her gun and grabs a spare clip, packing it into her bag. She hesitates at her door. _Is this a good idea_?

With a sigh, she shakes her head and goes out the door.

After all, sunrise was hours away. How could a quick check-in with some random human go wrong? Worse comes to worse, she could go back tomorrow night for some surveillance on the human.

 

It doesn’t take long to get to the apartment, and Carmilla heads up to the third floor. It isn’t until she knocks that it occurs to her she hadn’t thought any of this through.

Like what to say.

 

The door opens a few seconds later and Laura’s eyes widen when she sees who it is.

“Carmilla! Wh-What are you doing here?”

Carmilla starts to stammer some sort of reply when a scent hits her nose.

 _Lycan_.

 

Ignoring Laura’s confused protests, Carmilla pushes her aside, surveying the apartment. “We’ve gotta get you outta here, cutie,” she says, reaching for her gun. “It’s not safe here.”

Laura crosses her arms. “Does your vampire nose smell a werewolf?”

Carmilla turns slowly, her mouth dropping open. “How…”

“That’d be _me_ ,” Laura grumbles as she points at herself.

Carmilla’s mouth turns dry.

 

“ _And you just… left that poor girl behind with the wolves?”_

 _”The poor girl could be dead by now. Or worse._ ”

Worse. This was worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time, bbys <3 Feel free to leave feedback in the comments below! (Another heads-up now that I don't feel comfortable writing explicit scenes, so this story won't have any of those lol) Also feel free hit me up on [tumblr](http://romeo-oh-nomeo.tumblr.com/)! It's always a pleasure.  
> The story is also on [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/120079015). Updates are tagged on tumblr as [#Underworld au](http://romeo-oh-nomeo.tumblr.com/tagged/underworld-au).  
> As always, thank you for reading. Stay awesome!! <3 :D


	3. Already In It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla finds herself with a fragile newly-turned Lycan on her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the great feedback so far! <3

Reacting on instinct, Carmilla hisses and pins Laura to the wall with one arm, pulling out her gun from her bag and holding it against Laura’s head in one fluid motion.

Laura lets out a squeak and flinches.

The reaction and lack of fighting back weakens Carmilla’s resolve, if only by a bit.

“You have some nerve, pretending to be a human,” Carmilla growls. “Somehow masking your scent? Getting me to _trust_ you? Sneaky.”

 _This_ gets Laura’s attention. Her eyes snap open and she pouts. “I _was_ human!”

Carmilla’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. “What?”

Laura struggles with words, stammering as her eyes well up. As Carmilla holds her in place, she recognizes a new scent. _Fresh blood_.

 

 _Shit_.

 

Carmilla lets Laura go and backs away. “You _were_ human. Now you’re not.” She stares up at the ceiling and sighs. “Those fucking wolves bit you,” she realizes.

Laura nods, tears falling as she averts her gaze. “Yeah, it’s been a real crappy night,” she sniffles, her voice cracking. “So if you’re not gonna kill me, can you please leave, now?”

It’s been a while since she felt like there was any emotion in her cold-blooded body, but Carmilla could swear she feels her heart break.

Laura wipes her eyes and looks up at her, clearly expecting the vampire to raise her gun again. “Vampires and werewolves kill each other, right? Coz they’re at war?” She sighs sadly. “ _We’re_ at war?”

Carmilla frowns. “Jesus Christ,” she exhales, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Shit.”

Laura wrings her hands together nervously, unsure of what this response means.

 

“You went to the library tonight to study, and instead got caught up in a battle between werewolves and vampires, bitten by a lycan, found out about a centuries-old feud, and went home, just to have it broken into by a vampire,” Carmilla summarizes.

Laura nods hesitantly, before sucking in a breath. “Are you gonna kill me?”

Carmilla stares at her. “The rule is, either kill Lycans, or take them back to be interrogated for the location of their headquarters,” she replies bluntly.

She looks at Laura, who looks scared at the notion of dying, but not necessarily scared of Carmilla.

 

“Why did you save me?” Carmilla asks as gently as possible, still not putting her gun away. “In the subway station, you came back for me. Why?”

Laura shrugs, wincing a bit at the pain in her shoulder from the action. “You needed help,” she says simply, as if it’s the most obvious answer in the world. “You were in trouble and I heard, so I had to see if you were okay. It wouldn’t have been right to just leave you behind. Everyone deserves better than that. Even you.”

Carmilla blinks in surprise. A Lycan who knew she was talking to a vampire and still believes she deserves to be saved? _Wonders never cease with this girl_.

She finally relaxes and puts her gun in her back pants pocket with a sigh. “I won’t kill you,” she says as she brushes past Laura on the way to the door.

“You won’t?” Laura asks, shocked.

Carmilla shakes her head. “You saved my life, now this is me sparing yours. A life for a life. My debt is paid. But if I ever see you again, all bets are off.”

Laura seems simultaneously relieved and panicked at the notion of having Carmilla try to kill her again. “Oh. Okay,” she says softly.

 

Carmilla leaves and closes the door behind her, leaning against it to take a deep breath that she both needs and doesn’t need. It doesn’t take superhuman hearing to make out that Laura lets out a sob inside and plops down on the couch. It does take a bit more straining to hear Laura wince again and grumble, “Stupid shoulder.”

 _Great, Karnstein. You took an innocent human girl, left her behind to get turned into a Lycan, and then busted up her shoulder in some attempt at self-defense_.

Contrary to some pop culture, though, vampires were not soulless. Rolling her eyes at her sentimentality, she turns around and reopens the door.

 

Laura jumps. “D-Did you change your mind?” she yelps.

“About what?” Carmilla asks, confused.

“About killing me?”

“Wh-What? No!” Carmilla buries her face in her hands with a groan. “Do you really think I meant the next time I would see you would be me walking out your door and then walking right back in?”

Laura stares at her, eyes wide. “If you’re not here to kill me, then why are you here?”

 

Carmilla freezes. _Second time tonight I’ve gone to her with no plan in mind. Awesome_.

“Uhmmm.” Carmilla racks her brain for an excuse. “I-I think I left my gun here?”

“It’s in your butt pocket,” Laura says around a sniffle.

Carmilla pats her back pocket lamely. “Ah. Right.”

Laura stares at her expectantly.

“D-Do you need help with your shoulder? Re-dressing it or whatever?” Carmilla asks, all pretenses of seeming cool flying out the window with each passing second.

 

Laura seems perplexed but goes with it. “Sure.” She rummages through a pile nearby and pulls out a small sack. “The first aid stuff is in here.”

Carmilla walks towards her and awkwardly hovers.

“You can sit if you want,” Laura says, realizing why Carmilla is still standing before she moves over to give her space.

Carmilla mumbles a thank you and takes a seat, opening the sack and pulling out the gauze and tape.

Her hand pauses at Laura’s shoulder for a few seconds before Laura gets the hint and slides her shirt down her arm, showing the old dressing.

“Who did this for you?” Carmilla asks, recognizing by the angle that Laura couldn’t have done this herself.

“La––” Laura catches herself before saying LaFontaine’s name and clears her throat. “Laura. Me.”

Carmilla isn’t convinced but decides not to press further. _Not yet, anyway_.

 

She removes the old dressing and her lips curl up in disgust. Unlike a vampire bite, which consists of two small puncture holes with slight inflammation, a Lycan bite is much more unseemly. Several teeth marks are marred by a swollen redness.

Carmilla pulls out a small alcohol pad and dabs at the wound, which seems to have reopened when Carmilla attacked Laura.

 

“I’m sorry,” Carmilla mumbles.

Laura winces as the alcohol stings at the wound. “It’s not so bad.”

Carmilla rolls her eyes as she starts applying the soothing ointment. “Not about the alcohol. I mean, I guess that, too.” She sighs and gets the gauze. “I’m sorry for all of this. Leaving you behind to deal with the Lycans. For throwing you against the wall like that. Kind of a knee-jerk reaction to go after a Lycan before they come after me.”

Laura seems surprised by the apology and offers a warm smile. “It’s okay. I mean, not _okay_ -okay, but… I guess considering I was told that vampires usually kill werewolves on sight and you haven’t…”

Carmilla quirks an eyebrow. “Told by who?”

Laura’s mouth opens and closes a few times. “Uhh…”

Carmilla chuckles and puts the first aid items back in the sack. “Relax, cutie. I’m gonna assume it was by the mangy mutts that turned you.”

Laura nods slowly.

 

“Well… they weren’t wrong,” Carmilla says, standing. “But this is the first time I met a Lycan before they were turned. And definitely the first time a Lycan has saved my life.”

“Anytime,” Laura replies warmly. “I know it sounds weird to say given everything that’s happened tonight, but… I’d do it again.”

Carmilla chuckles. “A little short to be my knight in shining armor, but I’ll take what I can get.”

“You’re only like, an inch taller than me,” Laura huffs.

Carmilla shrugs. “It’s an important inch,” she teases.

“Add insult to injury, why don’t you?” Laura replies, a grin betraying the good-humored intent behind her retort.

 

Carmilla starts to reply, but Laura’s cell phone rings and Laura actually jumps off the couch with a shriek.

Her leap is so sudden that she trips on her rug on the floor and flies into Carmilla, who manages to catch her and hold her up. Laura’s still awkwardly leaning on her as Carmilla gently guides her backwards to being upright again.

“Th-Thanks,” Laura replies, vaguely aware that Carmilla’s hands are still on her elbows to support her before realizing that her phone is still ringing. “ _Crap_ ,” she says apologetically as she goes to look at the screen.

She takes a deep breath and answers it.

“Hey, dad.”

 

Carmilla’s eyes widen. She had been in this war for so long that she sometimes forgets that humans have to deal with things like worried parents.

“Uhm,” Laura stammers, “Uh huh. Boring night. Studying at the library. Got stuff done and went back to the apartment. You know me, not much happening here.”

Carmilla smirks, listening as Laura’s voice raises an octave with each sentence and lie.

“Yeah, I’m fine! Just tired,” Laura continues, letting out an exaggerated yawn. “Okay, goodnight, dad!” She hangs up and lets out a long groan as she flops forward onto the couch, face-first into a pillow.

 

“How long’s your nose, Pinocchio?” Carmilla teases.

“You suck,” Laura sobs jokingly into the pillow. She huffs and pushes herself up, suddenly looking shy.

 

“Thanks for catching me when I tripped. I, uh, think I’m still kinda jumpy from all the stuff that happened tonight,” Laura admits sheepishly.

Carmilla chuckles. “I think that if you _weren’t_ jumpy, something would be wrong with you.”

Laura averts her gaze and doesn’t reply and Carmilla frowns.

“Well, Laura Hollis, you’ve been turned into a werewolf and your world has been turned upside down,” Carmilla declares dramatically. “What’s your next move?” she asks, holding out a pretend microphone.

 _One of these days, your sentimentality is gonna get you into some shit you can’t get out of_ , Carmilla cringes at herself.

Laura giggles.

 _Crap. You’re already in it_.

 

“Well, Carmilla, I’m going to curl up with some hot cocoa and watch some Netflix,” Laura replies. She pretends to take a microphone from Carmilla and turns it at her. “What about you? Would you like to join?”

Carmilla stares down at Laura sitting on the couch, looking back up at her with pleading eyes.

“Fine. But only if I get hot cocoa, too,” Carmilla grumbles.

 

Laura lets out a happy squeal and bounces to the kitchen, coming back soon enough with two mugs in hand before putting Netflix on the television. Carmilla is settled in on the couch and takes a sip from her mug.

“Wow. I even got the marshmallow treatment,” she notes.

Laura grins. “It’s not every day I have a vampire guest over. Or friends, really. Only the best for you.”

Carmilla chuckles and continues drinking.

 

Some episode of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ starts and Carmilla glances over at Laura.

“Karnstein.”

Laura raises an eyebrow. “Huh?”

“You’re Laura Hollis. I figure it’s only fair that you know my first and last name. I was born Mircalla Karnstein, but now I go by Carmilla.”

Laura smiles warmly and extends a hand. “Nice to meet you, Carmilla Karnstein.”

Carmilla rolls her eyes and takes it, ignoring the cheesiness of the action.

_Yup. You’re already in it_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I'm still a few chapters away from finishing, but I figure it's safe to post a chapter a week (instead of posting two-three times a week like I usually do with a fic).   
> Please feel free to leave a comment below, or hit me up on [tumblr](http://romeo-oh-nomeo.tumblr.com/)!<3  
> The story is also on [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/120079015). Updates are tagged on tumblr as [#Underworld au](http://romeo-oh-nomeo.tumblr.com/tagged/underworld-au).  
> Thank you for reading! Stay awesome!! :D


	4. What's Cooking?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an incident leaves Carmilla stranded in Laura's apartment, the two take the opportunity to get to know each other better.

Carmilla inhales deeply as she slowly awakens, vaguely aware that she is somehow draped over someone. She had woken up a couple hours earlier, realizing she was asleep on Laura’s couch.

Or rather, asleep _with_ Laura on her couch, her head resting on Laura’s shoulder and her body flush against hers.

Her mind told her to get moving, but she had been so comfortable that she must’ve fallen asleep again. Underneath the Lycan smell, there was a faint scent of vanilla and honey. Plus, being a Lycan meant Laura had a nice extra body heat. And now Carmilla was warm.

Really, _really_ warm.

 

Carmilla’s eyes snap open and she realizes all the curtains are open and sunlight is peeking through, shining right on her.

And she was starting to burn.

 

“ _Shit!_ ” she yelps, rolling off Laura and onto the floor, unsure of where to go next in the unfamiliar environment.

Laura wakes with a start, groggy and confused as to what the commotion is. She looks over to see Carmilla up in flames, surrounded by sunlight.

“Oh my god!” Laura shrieks, leaping off the couch. She runs out of the room.

For a moment, Carmilla fears Laura’s straight up fled from her but Laura’s footsteps frantically return. There’s a _flumpf_ and suddenly everything feels cool and okay again. Carmilla squints her eyes open, but it’s dark. Now _everything_ smells like vanilla and honey.

“Don’t move from under the blankets and pillows I just threw on you,” Laura’s muffled voice orders. There’s some metal clinking and about a minute later Laura carefully edges a pillow away from Carmilla’s face. “I, ah, closed all the curtains.”

Carmilla groans in reply.

“I don’t know what’s proper almost-vampire-cooking etiquette,” Laura says sheepishly. “Do I leave you in the dark? Do I take you to the hospital?”

Carmilla glares at her through the blanket fort.

“…Do I stop asking questions?” Laura giggles nervously.

Carmilla chuckles dryly. “No hospital. Closing the curtains was a good start. As was this blanket and pillow cave.” Carmilla tries to move but winces when she’s too weak. “Do you see my bag?”

 

Laura backs away from the blanket opening and peers around the apartment. She walks to the front door and picks it up, carrying it over.

“Can you help me out of this?” Carmilla asks, hating how vulnerable she is right now. If there were ever a time for Laura to prove that she wasn’t like other Lycans, it would be now.

Laura puts the bag down and gingerly lifts the blankets, gasping at the burn marks all over Carmilla’s limbs, torso, and face.

“Yeah, I know, I’m just too hot to handle,” Carmilla jokes, giving Laura a wink.

Laura frowns at her. “Can we joke after you look a little less charred?”

Carmilla nods and looks at her backpack. “Open the main section. There should be a blood bag in there.”

 

Laura unzips the pocket and reaches in, pulling out a sack of blood. “D-Do I have to heat it up?” she asks, clearly trying and failing to avoid looking squeamish.

Carmilla shakes her head. “That’s more for taste and texture.”

“Ick.” Laura hands the bag over to Carmilla, but she’s still too weak to lift her arm and the bag falls to the floor. “Oh.”

“Dammit.” Carmilla averts her gaze. _This is embarrassing_.

 

Laura stands up and heads to the kitchen. Some cabinets close and open before Laura returns, a mug in hand. Using a pair of scissors, she opens the blood pack and empties the contents into the cup, trying not to look too disgusted as she pulls a straw out of her pocket and puts it into the cup. She holds the cup in front of Carmilla, pointing the straw at her mouth and keeping it in place. “Now?”

Carmilla sighs and leans forward, capturing the straw between her lips. The blood flows into her mouth and she drains the cup before leaning back, already feeling the burns healing and her strength returning.

 

Within seconds, the burn marks are gone and the flesh is merely slightly red.

“Whoa,” Laura comments, eyes wide.

Carmilla chuckles at Laura’s wonder. “Normally it would’ve done this right away, but I forgot to feed yesterday.”

“Ah. Do you need more?”

Carmilla nods. “Just to top me off.”

Laura repeats the process of opening another blood bag and pouring it into the cup.

“I can drink this myself,” Carmilla mumbles.

Laura hands the cup to Carmilla and sits across from her, cross-legged. She starts to ask a question, but something catches her eye. Without thinking, she reaches forward to dab at the corner of Carmilla’s lip with her finger.

 

Carmilla instinctively backs away, baring her fangs with a hiss.

“Oh! Sorry,” Laura squeaks. “Y–– It’s just–– You’ve got… a little…”

Carmilla scowls and wipes at the corner of her mouth, licking the smeared blood off her finger. “This is humiliating enough without having you wipe me up like a dribbling child,” she mumbles.

“Got it,” Laura comments sheepishly.

 

Carmilla stares down at the mug. “Thank you,” she says softly, slowly bringing her eyes back up to meet Laura’s.

Laura shrugs with a small smile. “It’s not big deal. Kinda my fault for not closing the curtains. I know this will come as a shock, but you’re the first vampire guest I’ve ever had.”

Carmilla chuckles and Laura’s smile grows. “Your pathological need to help people is pretty rare.”

“My dad always says it gets me into trouble,” Laura remarks with a giggle.

“And I could agree with that. I’ve seen…” Carmilla swallows hard. “Just be careful with that, cutie.”

Laura’s smile fades into a frown. “Speaking from experience?”

Carmilla doesn’t reply and her eyes wander to the curtains.

 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to pry,” Laura mumbles, starting to get up. “I’m just gonna––”

“Wait. I think you should hear this. The least I can do after getting you into this mess is give you some advice,” Carmilla says.

Laura nods and settles back down.

 

“Her name was Ell,” Carmilla begins, her voice barely above a whisper. “She was so beautiful. Both in the traditional, physical sense, and… Her soul. She had such a bright and warm soul.”

As soon as she’d said her name, Carmilla could feel all the emotional wounds rip open. The scars she’d worked so hard to grow were gone. Carmilla can see Ell in her mind, as clear as Laura before her.

“She worked in the research wing of the coven. It was originally designed to find better ways to create alternative blood sources or make more efficient weapons. But… over the decades we were together, it slowly turned into an interrogation division. Except I didn’t realize it, at first. I’d go out and hunt Lycans and bring them back to the coven for Mother to deal with.”

She’s not sure why she’s telling Laura all of this. But the kind, concerned look in Laura’s eyes is the only motivation she needs to go forward.

 

“One night, Ell broke down crying. Said Mother was making her do horrible things. Torturing Lycans for information. Experimenting on them.” Carmilla swallows hard. “Y’know, I loved her from the moment I saw her. She was stirring some blood concoction to make healing more effective and the light hit her and I just knew I wanted to spend the rest of my existence with her. …And when she caught me staring she dragged me over and stabbed me and then told me to drink the mixture.” Carmilla chuckles at the memory.

“Guess… you had to be there,” Laura giggles lightly.

Carmilla narrows her eyes at her in a playful glare. “My point was, Ell loved helping people. Not just vampires. We’d go to museums and plays and marvel at how amazing humans could be.” Carmilla lets out a dry laugh. “And apparently her courtesy extended to Lycans, too.”

Carmilla’s voice cracks and Laura immediately reaches forward, taking her hand gently and giving it a squeeze. “You don’t have to continue.”

“I want to,” Carmilla says softly. “Because my Mother found out and she… saw it as a betrayal. She found Ell trying to help a captive Lycan escape and she grabbed Ell and dragged her to the viewing chamber and chained her up. Said that Lycans are a scourge and was responsible for the death of her sister and couldn’t be trusted. She opened the roof so the sunlight would hit just her, and made us all watch. Made _me_ watch.”

Laura watches as tears fall from Carmilla’s face and before thinking it through, slowly reaches up to wipe them away.

Carmilla lets the tears come for a while before suddenly realizing that she is at the home of a Lycan she’d only met the previous night.

 

“Anyway.” Carmilla sniffles. “I mean, that was a century and a half ago. Dunno why I’m here lamenting about it. Must be the whole ‘almost got fried to a crisp’ thing.”

Laura lets go of Carmilla’s hand and gives a small shrug. “You loved her. That doesn’t change, no matter how much time passes.”

 

Carmilla cocks her head to the side and observes Laura a little more closely. “You’re pretty wise for a baby Lycan.”

Laura grins. “Well, you’re not so bad yourself. For a vampire.”

“ _Well_ , I’m just warning you, now that I got you dragged into all this. Helping others with no regard for yourself isn’t the best course of action. I just don’t want to see you make her mistakes. Not everyone is deserving of your help, cutie.”

“Sounds like something a vampire would say,” Laura teases.

Carmilla rolls her eyes. “I’m serious.”

“Hi, Serious. I’m Laura.”

Carmilla glares at Laura, but her lips betray her as they turn up in a corner into a smile.

 

Laura picks at the handle on the mug. “Can I ask you something?”

“Kick me while I’m down, why don’t you?” Carmilla jokes.

Laura pouts. “No! You only had to answer if you felt comfortable. I don’t wanna take advantage of you while you’re weak and… crispy.”

Carmilla snorts. “Teasing, cupcake. What’s the question?”

 

Laura fiddles with the mug for a few seconds. “Were you scared?” she asks softly.

“When I went up in flames?” Carmilla chuckles. “Nah. Happens all the time when I get within a block of a church, too.”

Laura giggles and shakes her head. “No, not that. I mean, I guess that, too. But I meant…” She sighs. “When you were first turned. Were you scared?”

“Oh.” Carmilla frowns and thinks back. The memory is fuzzy, and mentally feels weird to draw back on after centuries of remaining untouched.

“Wait, how old _are_ you?” Laura asks, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Carmilla smirks and crosses her arms. “Don’t you know to never ask a lady her age?”

Laura’s mouth drops open and she stammers. “Sorry!” she squeaks. “I’m still new to this whole vampire… werewolf… immortal… customs and… e-etiquette thing.”

Carmilla chuckles again and gives Laura a nudge. “Stop rambling. I’m 334 years old.”

“Whoa,” Laura whispers in awe. “So… you were turned… in 1698?”

 

Carmilla nods, slightly taken aback by the date as well. “I was born Mircalla, daughter of the Count Karnstein in Styria, a duchy of Austria in 1680.” Facts. She could do facts. Reeling them off felt more natural than trying to remember any personal touches.  “Austria was embroiled in the Great War against the Ottoman Empire, but such things meant little to a wealthy girl.  When I was eighteen, I attended a ball where I was attacked…” She takes a deep breath, concentrating on what happened next. “I woke up in a castle, surrounded by strangers. They introduced themselves as vampires, immortal bloodsuckers who get burned by sunlight.”

Laura is listening intently, hanging onto every word.

“The Karnstein home had been besieged by injured vampires who were just in a long battle with the Lycans. My family had been the unfortunate innocent bystanders caught up in another war.” Carmilla scoffs. “At first, I remember being very angry. Not only had these monsters killed my family, but they had turned me into one of them, as well. Hell, I think I’m _still_ angry with them.”

“Then why have you been helping them fight Lycans?” Laura asks. Her tone isn’t accusatory–– it’s curious.

 

Carmilla pauses, the memory slowly coming back to her.

“I had just yelled at Mother to say she wasn’t really my Mother. That she never would be. And she just… She just took it, amused at my tirade. I stormed out of her chambers into my bedroom. And someone followed me in.” Carmilla smiles. “Mattie. She’s my sister–– well, vampire-sister, anyway. She asked me if I had a _real_ friend when I was a human.” She hesitates before continuing, seeing the kindness in Laura’s eyes as a reason to push on. “And I remembered what I had said to one of my servants while I was dressing for my ball. ‘ _I’ve never had a friend. Shall I find one now?’_ ”

A real sadness settles into the moment, with Laura seeing true loneliness shadowing Carmilla, the years suddenly becoming apparent in her face. Laura reaches out, takes Carmilla’s hand in hers, and gives it a squeeze. Carmilla gives her a sad smile in return.

 

“Then she asked me if I ever felt loved. If I ever felt like I truly had a _family_. And I realized that my father saw me as an inconvenience until I was old enough to be traded as chattel. And my mother always told me to obey my father, regardless of whether it was ignoring my happiness or well-being.” Carmilla laughs dryly. “And here these vampires were, having just murdered my blood family, and they _saw_ me. They were offering me to be a part of their more loving family. They were offering me _friends_ and a family.”

She takes a shaky breath.

“So, no. I wasn’t scared. And I don’t think you should be, either.”

Laura lets the reply settle in for a bit and offers Carmilla a grateful smile. “I think it’s the idea of living forever.” She sighs. “And, y’know, changing into a giant wolf every month. But thank you so much for telling me about yourself. I know it couldn’t have been easy.”

 

Carmilla chuckles. “I know it’s a bit daunting facing something like immortality, but you’re not alone. You have your pack. And…” Carmilla swallows hard, squeezing Laura’s hand back. “Y-You… You have me.”

 

“Thank you. So much,” Laura says sincerely. She stares at Carmilla for a few seconds. “Can… I ask you another question? I promise this one is more light.”

Carmilla nods.

“…Do you have a favorite blood type?”

Carmilla grins. “Well, I have to keep _some_ of my secrets. Otherwise I’ll lose my air of mystery, won’t I?”

Laura giggles. _Maybe being immortal won’t be so bad, after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost done writing the fic, but at the moment I'm only gonna update on Fridays. Thank you so much to everyone who's giving this story a chance! Hope I'm doing it all justice <3  
> Feel free to leave more feedback in the comments below! Also feel free to hit me up on [tumblr](http://romeo-oh-nomeo.tumblr.com/)!:D  
> The story is also on [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/120079015). Updates are tagged on tumblr as [#Underworld au](http://romeo-oh-nomeo.tumblr.com/tagged/underworld-au).  
> As always, thank you for reading. Stay awesome!! ^-^


	5. Crying In The Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla struggle to maintain their new friendship in the midst of the war.

“Are you going home?” Laura asks from the kitchen once the sun has gone down.

Carmilla slings her bag over her shoulder. “Yeah. This has been fun, though.”

Laura walks into the living room with a thermos in hand and beams at her. “Some hot chocolate. To go.”

Carmilla chuckles and takes it. “Do you just have an endless supply of cocoa? Do you drink nothing else?”

“I have grape soda,” Laura declares proudly.

“Of course you do,” Carmilla remarks dryly. “You’re just a walking cavity.”

Laura nods with a beaming smile. “My dad swears I have enough sugar in me to buzz into the next dimension.”

“I don’t doubt that.” Carmilla chuckles and gestures with the thermos. “I’ll, ah… Find a way to get this back to you. Thank you.”

Laura shrugs. “You know where I live.”

Carmilla nods and heads for the door, pausing when she opens it. “Actually.”

Laura cocks her head to the side, confused.

 

Carmilla closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “I was wondering if you’d like to… hang out sometime.”

“With you?” Laura asks.

“No, with the _other_ vampire in your apartment,” Carmilla snorts and rolls her eyes. “ _Yes_ , cupcake.”

“Oh.” Laura nods eagerly. “Yeah! That sounds great!”

“Try not to get bitten by any more immortal beings while I’m gone,” Carmilla says with a grin as she walks away.

She can hear Laura giggle as she closes the door. _A vampire and a Lycan. Who would’ve thought?_

* * *

One coffee date turns into another. There are also a few more Netflix hangouts spent on Laura’s couch, which Laura insisted could only be done if they were both wrapped in blanket burritos. Carmilla had tried resisting, but Laura was so stubborn that Carmilla found herself covered in a vanilla and honey-scented blanket for hours on end.

And the next thing she knows, she’s following one yammering Laura Hollis into the library at night.

“You’re not planning to stalk another person here again, are you?” Laura teases after Carmilla scores her a nice big table by saying some spectacularly violent things to the psychology TAs sitting there.

Carmilla rolls her eyes and opens the book she brought with her tonight. “No,” she replies, narrowing her eyes playfully. “I mean, that hottie over there caught my eye when we walked in, but I assume you mean a different kind of stalking.”

Laura huffs and opens her textbook. “Stupid vampire. I should’ve just gone to one of those abandoned basement rooms to be by myself.”

 

Carmilla grins and flips to the bookmark.

About half an hour goes by before she hears a “psst, Carm,” from across the table. She raises an eyebrow and looks up at Laura. “Yes?”

“I brought you a blood pack,” Laura whispers with a granola bar in her hand, gesturing at her backpack. “One of the ones you left in my apartment fridge. Just in case you get hungry.”

Carmilla chuckles and shakes her head. “You’re so weird.”

Laura pouts and bunches up her face, offended. “What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

Carmilla ponders something that’s been bothering her ever since that first night in the apartment. She puts her book down and examines Laura carefully. “Why aren’t you scared of me?”

 

This question takes Laura aback and she sputters. “Huh?”

“Other than when I shoved you into your apartment wall, you’ve never once seemed to fear me or see me as a monster. But you had _just_ found out vampires exist, right?” Carmilla asks.

“Well…” Laura frowns, trying to figure out the answer. “I guess it’s because… I trust you.”

Carmilla scoffs. “Yeah, coz I’m _so_ trustworthy.”

Laura’s frown deepens as she puts down her pen and gives Carmilla her full attention. “You are. You came to my apartment to kill me, and you didn’t. If anything, you came back and took care of me. And you haven’t attacked me at any of our hangouts ever since. Sounds pretty trustworthy to me, don’t you think?”

 

“You’re not afraid that I’ll wake up one day and realize I’ve made a mistake?” Carmilla asks.

Laura’s eyebrows furrow together. “What kind of mistake?”

“Vampires and werewolves have to be enemies,” Carmilla replies softly. “We’re _fated_ to be enemies.”

Laura stares at Carmilla for a few moments before sighing and grabbing her pen again. “I think we all deserve lives outside of this war,” she says gently. “I guess it just depends on if everyone _wants_ that.”

Carmilla watches as Laura goes back to annotating and picks up her book. “Yeah. I guess so.”

 

* * *

 

 

Outside of Carmilla, Laura finds herself in a group text with Danny and the other Lycans. After a couple weeks of addressing Laura’s concerns and fears, LaFontaine suggests that she hang out with them before turning for the first time, for a better sense of camaraderie, and the others agree.

“ _After all, Hollis, if we don’t want you to feel alone, then what better way to show it than by_ actually _not letting you be alone?_ ” Danny asks.

Laura smiles and texts a reply. “ _Yay! Okay. What do you have in mind?_ ”

 

And that’s how she winds up in a club doing shots with two Lycans named SJ and Natalie.

 

“Anyone wanna do some table dancing?” Natalie shouts over the music. “You?”

Laura giggles and shakes her head as Natalie drags SJ off to the dance floor.

Danny and Mel bring Laura another drink, clinking glasses with her before sipping from their own.

“Where are LaFontaine and Perry?” Laura asks.

Mel points at the bar. “Lovers wanted some alone time,” she says bitterly before her eyes light up with an idea. “Which I will now go ruin. For fun.”

 

“Feeling any better yet?” Danny asks when Mel has made her way to the bar.

Laura nods. “Yeah. Thanks, Danny.”

“Well, since the full moon is next week, I figure your nerves could be calmed by spending time with us and knowing you have a support group.” Danny sighs. “We’ve had experiences with some baby Lycans isolating themselves from the pack and it never ends well. Either they turn and have to be put down, or…”

Laura frowns. “‘Or…?’”

“The vampires get to them,” Danny finishes glumly. “Damn pasty leeches.”

 

Carmilla’s question rings in Laura’s head. The question that’d been echoing through her mind for days.

_“You’re not afraid that I’ll wake up one day and realize I’ve made a mistake?”_

Was their friendship a _mistake_?

Suddenly the walls feel like they’re closing in on her and something heavy settles into her chest.

 

“…Hello? Earth to Baby Wolf,” Danny says around a chuckle.

Laura blinks. “Sorry. What?”

“I was asking if you wanted me to text you a reminder for the first night you’ll turn,” Danny repeats.

Laura nods, her mind clearly still not present. “Yeah, actually. That sounds good.” She gets up and looks towards the exit. “I, uhm. I need to get some air. I’ll be right back,” she says as she darts out the door.

She leans against the building and takes a deep breath.

The world is starting to come back into focus.

 

“Laura?”

Laura’s eyes widen at the voice calling her name and she practically jumps out of her skin.

“Carm!” she squeaks out.

Carmilla frowns and walks towards her, clearly dressed for Death Dealer business. “What are you doing here?”

“I-I…” Laura freezes. “I’m standing here… talking… to you… And I assume you’re not here to, like, return my hot chocolate thermos, or anything?”

Carmilla squints at her, confused. “Cupca––”

 

“Laura?” a new voice calls from the club’s doorway. Someone is holding Laura’s jacket, with her phone in their hand. “You’re phone’s ringing. I think it’s your da––”

Laura’s eyes widen as she slowly turns to face the source.

“What. The. Fuck.” Danny fumes, storming up to them while holding Laura’s jacket in her hand as it tightens into a fist. “Get away from her, you pale mosquito.”

Laura swallows hard. “Danny, wait. Carmilla––”

“You’re on a first-name basis with this _corpse_?” Danny yells in Laura’s face.

Laura scowls and stands protectively in front of Carmilla. “Stop talking about Carmilla that way!”

 

Carmilla and Danny both stare down at Laura, equally perplexed.

“Cutie, you should leave. Now.” Carmilla fixes a cold glare at Danny.

“You came here to attack Lycans?” Laura asks softly.

Carmilla clenches her jaw. “We received a tip that a bunch of Lycans were coming to this club tonight to blow off some steam. And I was sent here to… obtain one.”

Laura bunches up her face in confusion. “What does that mean?”

Danny figures it out first, her mouth dropping open. “Betty’s dead. And they want a replacement.”

Carmilla finally averts her gaze, letting out a sigh. “Betty was killed during interrogations––“

 

Danny lets out an enraged roar and begins changing at will right there in the street, her eyes turning a deep shade of blue as her fingernails extend into claws. She surges forward, tackling Carmilla to the ground.

Carmilla is prepared and uses the momentum to flip them over so she’s on top. She grabs her gun, aiming it at Danny’s shoulder.

“No!” Laura yells.

Danny lets out a snarl and Carmilla pulls the trigger, taken aback when Laura leaps forward and knocks the gun aside. The bullet misses Danny by an inch as it lodges itself in the sidewalk.

Human bystanders are screaming and scrambling for cover.

Danny takes the opportunity to kick Carmilla off her and rolls over. Her eyes dart to the discarded gun.

“STOP!” Laura screams out, diving for the gun and swiping it before either of them can retrieve it.

 

Carmilla and Danny start to charge at each other again regardless, until Laura steps between them and manages to shove them apart in their surprise.

“ _Stop_!”

Danny growls and Laura’s head snaps to look at her. “Go back inside and get the others and leave before the cops show up,” Laura says slowly and calmly, but firmly.

“And this vampire?” Danny snarls.

“I can handle her,” Laura asserts.

Danny shakes her head. “I’m not leaving you alone with her.”

“I’ll be fine. I can shoot her if I have to,” Laura insists, gesturing with her gun unconvincingly. She clears her throat. “Go get the others.”

 

Danny hesitates before letting out a long sigh. She glares at Carmilla. “Don’t even think about trying anything on her, vampire.”

“I await your threat with bated breath, Wall Police,” Carmilla replies dryly.

Laura waits until Danny re-enters the club before turning to face Carmilla.

“What the hell are you doing, cupcake? You can’t play both sides,” Carmilla remarks.

Laura huffs. “Look. Can’t you just leave? Just go back home and say the tip was bad?”

“No.” Carmilla crosses her arms. “I have my orders. I’m to bring in another Lycan from this club for interrogation,” she states coldly.

“And for you to eventually kill.” Laura swallows hard. “Don’t I fall under that criteria? Are you gonna take me in if you can’t get your hands on one of them?”

Carmilla pauses and presses her lips together. “I…”

“I know where their headquarters are. I’m a Lycan. I was in the club.” Tears form in Laura’s eyes as her voice cracks. “I check all the boxes for your _orders_.”

Carmilla clenches her fists at her sides. “Laura––”

“ _’You’re not afraid that I’ll wake up one day and realize I’ve made a mistake?_ ’ That’s what you asked me,” Laura spits out. “Is today that day? Do you think us hanging out and being friends is a mistake?”

 

Laura glares at Carmilla, breathing heavily while waiting for a reply.

“We’re not.” Carmilla says it quietly, barely audible. “We’re not friends.”

Laura blinks, the gun in her hand shaking. “I don’t believe that. In the past two weeks, we’ve gone out for coffee three times. You’ve come to my apartment four times to watch Netflix with me.”

Carmilla stares down at the ground before sucking in her breath. “Would a friend do this?”

 

Without warning, she lunges forward and grabs Laura’s wrist. She gives it a twist and Laura lets out a yelp, crying out in pain while the gun falls from her hand.

Carmilla grabs it and takes off towards the club, leaving Laura to watch on in horror.

Just a soldier following orders.

 

A few minutes pass as Laura cradles her wrist, trying to figure out her next move.

“ _Vampires and werewolves have to be enemies… We’re fated to be enemies,_ ” Carmilla had said.

Laura lets out a sob. _“_ I didn’t even get my stupid hot chocolate thermos back. _”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to give poor Laura some hot chocolate?  
> I finished writing the fic and cried like a baby for reasons I'll explain later down the road. Life is still pretty crazy, but I'm open to start editing & dropping more than one chapter a week, if y'all would prefer that over every Friday. Lemme know any opinions in the comments below, or hit up my [tumblr](http://romeo-oh-nomeo.tumblr.com/)!<3  
> The story is also on [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/120079015). Updates are tagged on tumblr as [#Underworld au](http://romeo-oh-nomeo.tumblr.com/tagged/underworld-au).  
> Thank you for reading! Stay awesome!! :D


	6. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla re-evaluates her treatment of Laura as the full moon approaches. Laura gets an unwelcome visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank EVERYONE for reading so far and for all the feedback.  
> I know the last chapter felt a bit odd in terms of pacing, and some of it was my writing to rush through a bit that wouldn't have really left either character any different (specifically, that Carmilla is still following vampire orders and that Laura hasn't quite accepted that she's in the middle of a war). It was a bit of a learning curve and I apologize if it didn't quite work.  
> The other reason is that it was a set-up for the two of them to talk it out and grow together. I promise the two of them will find their way to be together eventually and, if you've read my stuff before, you'll know I like making them strong and establishing them as able to communicate so there's less unnecessary relationship angst. If you _haven't_ read my stuff before, then I ask that you please trust me and I'll try not to let y'all down :)  
>  Love you all <3

“So I hear the Lycans at the club got away from you,” Mattie says smugly as she enters Carmilla’s room.

Carmilla doesn’t look up from her book and mumbles a “yeah.”

“I _told_ you to take someone with you,” Mattie sighs, sitting on a chair across from Carmilla. “With more and more Lycans able to change at will now, their depleting numbers means little. Going out solo shouldn’t be an option.”

Carmilla rolls her eyes, putting her book down. “I work better alone.”

Mattie frowns, letting out a long sigh. “You need friends.”

“I _have_ friends,” Carmilla says.

Mattie smirks and raises an eyebrow. “Oh, really? Who?”

 

Carmilla opens her mouth to answer, but realizes she has no response available. She furrows her eyebrows together and hums. “You?” she finally says.

“I don’t count,” Mattie replies dismissively.

“Why _not_?” Carmilla asks, letting a small whine come through.

Mattie chuckles, getting up and sitting on the arm of the couch. “Because, darling, I’m your sister. I _have_ to be your friend.”

Carmilla pouts and crosses her arms. “Gee. Thanks.”

Mattie lets out a full laugh now, motioning for Carmilla to move over so she can sit beside her.

 

“Carm, I’m talking about a _real_ friend. Someone who you can talk to for hours and not realize time has gone by, and yet someone who you can sit in silence with all the same. Someone who will be considerate of your needs. Someone who looks for the best in you while acknowledging the bad parts. Someone who can make you smile and laugh when they’re going on about everything and nothing.” Mattie nudges her. “Books are all very fine and well, as are siblings. But there are dozens of immortals living in this coven who would make great comrades off the battlefield.”

Carmilla freezes as Mattie’s words sink in.

Suddenly the past few weeks rush into her mind. The day she spent with Laura, telling her about her life as a vampire, and her transitioning into one. The times Laura asked her if she needed to feed or needed her blood to be popped back into the microwave so it’d taste better. The nights Laura rambled on and on about _Buffy_ and _Veronica Mars_ and _Doctor Who_ and it didn’t even occur to Carmilla for a moment to be annoyed.

Not to mention when Laura went and saved Carmilla from being mauled to death by a pack of Lycans. She may have even saved Carmilla’s life the night outside the club, as well.

All the times Laura was a friend to Carmilla settle into the spaces Mattie laid out.

 

Carmilla swallows hard. Laura had been a friend to Carmilla and the one time she asked Carmilla for something, what had she done? She’d injured Laura and didn’t even bother to look back or apologize.

She justified it by saying Laura should’ve been grateful that she hadn’t turned her in to the vampires. As if the gift of life was Carmilla’s to give.

 

Mattie clears her throat, slightly taken aback by Carmilla’s glazed-over eyes. “I didn’t mean to hit a nerve,” she says softly. “I just worry about you. You’re 334 years old. I promised you a family and friends, but you’ve gotta be willing to meet someone halfway.” Mattie sighs and stands up. “But you will always have me, Kitty. I promise that, too. Rook’s honor.”

She kisses the top of Carmilla’s head and starts to leave.

“And if I don’t see you again before, remember to try not to go out tomorrow night. It’ll be a full moon and the Lycans will be even more of a nuisance than usual,” Mattie comments, pointing at the heavy-duty blinds over the windows. She exits the room with a small wave.

Carmilla sighs. _Tomorrow night’s a full moon_.

 

Which means Laura will be changing for the first time.

And she might need a friend.

 

* * *

 

 

Laura pouts when the key doesn’t catch in the lock properly, and she has to pull the key out and try again.

Having her dominant arm’s wrist broken was putting quite a damper on things.

 _Stupid Carmilla_.

 

She already feels on edge, what with her first full moon rising soon. Her last class ran late and by the time she made it back to the apartment, the sun was already beginning to set.

Her phone buzzes and she already knows it’s Danny asking why she hasn’t made it to headquarters yet.

 _I’ll just reply when I get this dang door unlocked_.

She finally manages to get into her apartment and she pauses.

 

It’s a bit darker than she’s prepared for and she squints into the darkness to figure out why. The curtains are closed.

_Why are they––_

“Hi, cutie,” a voice drawls, making her jump with a yelp.

Laura grabs her chest and closes the door behind her, leaning against it with a long sigh. “What the heck, Carmilla?” She frowns as she turns a light on. “Have you been here all day?”

 

Carmilla ducks her head sheepishly. “I actually came here last night, but… You weren’t here. So I waited for you and you never showed up and then the sun rose.”

Laura sighs. “My dad made me stay with him after he found out my wrist was broken,” she replies, gesturing at her sling. “But when I realized it was gonna be a full moon, I had Danny call me and put on a show asking me to stay with her to study. That way I could leave and he’d be happy knowing I wasn’t alone.”

Carmilla swallows hard, her eyes focusing on the cast. “What… did you tell him happened?”

Laura narrows her eyes in a glare. “The truth. That I tried to break up a fight outside of a club. That I was an idiot.”

Carmilla takes a deep breath before speaking again. “I’m… I’m sorry,” she says softly. “I forgot how fragile humans and newly-turned Lycans could be. I didn’t remember that you wouldn’t heal right away.” She shakes her head. “But that’s no excuse because, no matter what, I hurt you.”

Laura seems taken aback and her mouth drops open. “You’re… _apologizing_?”

Carmilla nods shyly. “That’s what a friend would do, right? Apologize? Try to make up for it?”

 

This seems to shock Laura even more and she finally walks away from the door, sitting on the couch beside Carmilla, eyes wide.

“Friend? You think you’re my friend?” Laura asks, staring at a spot on the floor. Her tone isn’t harsh, but rather matter-of-fact.

Carmilla feels her unbeating heart drop. “I… Yes. Yes? I don’t know.” She blows out some air. “I haven’t had a real friend in a very long time. Maybe, ever.”

Laura looks over at Carmilla, biting her lip. “Carm, you broke my wrist and went off to kill people I specifically asked you to leave alone. And you implied you didn’t care about me. And then you didn’t even bother to check on me for the past few days. That’s… not anything close to what a friend is.”

“I know…” Carmilla runs a hand through her hair. “I know. And to be honest, that night, I didn’t think of you as a friend. I’m not sure I ever did before yesterday. I mean, I didn’t think of you as just a Lycan getting in my way, either. I just… I didn’t think of you. And for that I apologize.”

Laura laughs dryly. “And what changed to make you think of me as a friend?”

 

“My sister Mattie was talking to me about finding a friend at the coven. And when she described everything a friend does, I realized I already had one. You.” Carmilla sighs. “And then I realized I messed up whatever friendship we had and I wanted to make things right. That I’ve been so used to thinking of only myself for so long.” She runs a hand through her hair nervously. “I’ve been following orders and seen Lycans as the enemy for centuries and it’s hard to undo all of that in a few weeks.”

Laura mulls this over for a bit, getting up and pacing. Carmilla watches her silently.

“I… Look. I liked us being friends. You’re kinda dark and broody but when I get you to smile or laugh, you look lighter and it’s one of my favorite things about you. And for the past few days, I’ve missed your smile and your laugh,” Laura rambles. “And you don’t say much, but when you do, everything you say has a purpose. Unlike me, where I babble on and on. But you don’t seem to mind me doing that? Or maybe you do but you just don’t say it coz you think it wouldn’t solve anything.”

 

Carmilla can’t help the smile that grows on her face.

Laura catches the smile and finally pauses, staring at her. “Y’know, they said the same thing to me that you did. That I can’t play both sides and that it was understandable I hadn’t grasped the concept of being at war yet.” She sighs. “I didn’t want them to leave me, too. And then I’d have to change alone. It’s pretty much the only reason I was with them in the club in the first place. So I’d feel less lonely.”

“I know the feeling, cupcake,” Carmilla replies gently. “Both the feeling of feeling shocked that there’s a secret war being waged, and the fear of being lonely.”

Laura looks down at her feet. “This isn’t a trick, right? You’re not here to break my other wrist or try to find out where the others went after they split up and took off on you? Coz I told them I only recognized you from the train station and thought you’d have a soft spot for me but that we hadn’t seen each other since.”

Carmilla shakes her head. “I just came to check up on you before you turned for the first time.  I'm just a dumb vampire, standing in front a girl, asking her to forgive me. Scout’s honor.”

Laura giggles and any remaining tension seems to dissipate from both of their bodies. “‘Scout’s honor?’”

Carmilla shrugs. “I think I fed from a boy scout once. It should count.”

Laura’s giggles turn into laughter and Carmilla chuckles.

 

Laura finally sits back down with a plop. “What I was trying to say was, I would love to be friends with you. I…” She huffs. “I don’t think I can do this without you. This whole ‘turning into a werewolf’ thing. Yeah, I have the other Lycans to be friends with, but… It feels different with you.”

Carmilla smiles. “So you accept my apology? Coz… I can do more begging for forgiveness. I came prepared.  ”

“Oh, well, why didn’t you say so?” Laura grins. “Did it involve returning my thermos?”

Carmilla chuckles. “Damn. Knew I forgot something.”

“Useless vampire,” Laura says with a soft laugh.

 

Her face turns serious again.

“I accept your apology, but I need some time to really process things. My whole body is buzzing right now.”

She checks her phone for the time and springs from the couch.

“Oh my god! The sun’s setting in less than an hour!” Laura squeaks, darting for the door. “I-I’ll call or text you tomorrow!” she blurts out, opening her front door.

Carmilla starts to wish Laura good luck, but she freezes when she sees him before Laura does.

 

Laura spins to exit and bumps right into him.

“Uhm… can I help you?” she asks the man standing in her doorway.

“Well, well,” he says. “Kitty, you’re doing house calls to the mangy mutts, now?”

Carmilla swallows hard, trying to figure out her next move. “Will.”

Laura frowns, turning to look at Carmilla. “Friend of yours?” she asks, the realization that this must be a vampire slowly clicking into place. She slowly turns and faces him again.

“I was there when Mother told Mattie to recommend you not leave the coven’s house when Lycans are becoming more unpredictable, especially given your last failure at the club,” Will says to Carmilla, blocking the entire doorway. “So when I saw you sneaking out last night, I decided to follow you. Imagine my surprise when I went back just before sunrise and you still hadn’t left this random apartment.”

Will turns his attention to Laura, baring his fangs.

“This random _Lycan’s_ apartment.”

Laura gulps, craning her neck to glance at Carmilla. “So… _not_ a friend?”

“Annoying little brother,” Carmilla growls, shaking her head and walking closer to Laura. “Barely even that.”

 

Laura takes a step back. “Cool. Okay. Cool… So, with that information, I’m just gonna… go…”

Will scoffs and reaches forward, wrapping his hand around Laura’s throat and squeezing enough to make her gasp for air.

“We don’t kill the targets,” Carmilla growls. “We’re supposed to take them in for interrogation. Or have you forgotten?”

“It’d be worth it just to mess with you,” Will taunts, fangs bared. “I’d take a bite from her if I wasn’t worried about the foul taste.” He sneers at Laura. “I’m on a diet.”

 

“ _Let her go_ ,” Carmilla snarls, closing the gap and putting a hand on Laura’s arm. If she pulls, it’ll do more harm to Laura than good, but she doesn’t know what else to do.

Will cocks his head to the side. “What the hell, Kitty? She smells like she’s such a pup, she hasn’t even changed yet. We could totally just grab her now and she’d crack so easily under torture.”

Carmilla hisses, her own fangs coming out. “Leave. Her. Alone.”

Will cackles. “At first I thought it was you being pissed that you wouldn’t be getting all the credit for her capture. But that isn’t it, is it? I overheard the conversation through the door.” He gives Laura a bit of a shake, grinning when Laura winces. “You _actually_ consider this cur a friend.”

Carmilla doesn’t reply and that’s the only answer Will needs.

 

He tightens his grip on Laura and yanks her out of Carmilla’s grasp, throwing Laura backwards across the apartment. Carmilla flinches as Laura slams into a wall, landing on the floor with a _thud_.

 

Will pulls a gun out of his back pocket and aims it at Laura.

“No!” Carmilla yells, knocking his gun aside as he pulls the trigger. The bullet hits the couch. She grabs the gun and yanks it out of his hand, but he lunges at her and tackles her to the ground, catching her by surprise. The gun clatters across the floor and Will has Carmilla pinned to the floor.

“What the _fuck_!” he hisses. “Are you _defending_ this fuzz ball?”

Laura groans and pushes herself up, getting her bearings and crawling for the gun.

Will realizes this and starts to dive for it, but Laura gets there first, pointing the gun at him.

 

“Back off!” she screams.

Carmilla gets to her feet and stands protectively next to Laura.

“ _Traitor_ ,” Will spits out.

“We need to kill him,” Carmilla states bluntly. “He’s gonna go back to the coven and screw over both of us. Shoot him.”

Laura swallows hard, her breath catching in her throat. “I can’t.”

 

“Give me the gun,” Carmilla says, holding her hand out while keeping an eye on Will.

Laura shakes her head. “No, I-I… I mean…”

A loud snap echoes through the apartment and Carmilla’s eyes widen. Laura lets out a cry as her bones start breaking, one by one.

Carmilla glances out the window. _Shit. The full moon_. She watches helplessly as Laura begins to change.

“Take… the… gun…” Laura manages to say through gritted teeth.

 

She manages to hand the gun over to Carmilla, but lets out another yelp as more bones start snapping and cracking, then reforming and shifting.

“Shoot her! _Shoot her_!” Will screams.

Carmilla backs away but refuses to do it. Within seconds, a fully changed wolf stands before them and lets out a roar. She half expects Laura to leap at her, but instead the wolf runs for the window and smashes through it.

A loud landing is heard a few stories below, and footsteps resound through the street, heading away from the building.

Carmilla is too busy focusing on the fact that a changed Laura is now running around in the streets, alone, to notice Will has stepped away and picked up Laura’s lamp. He smashes it over Carmilla’s head, knocking her out.

Will clicks his tongue, staring down at the unconscious vampire. “Oh, Kitty. What are we gonna do with you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are every Monday and Friday. Thanks so much to everyone who's giving this story a chance! Hope I'm doing it all justice :D  
> Feel free to leave more feedback in the comments below! Also feel free to hit me up on [tumblr](http://romeo-oh-nomeo.tumblr.com/)!:D  
> The story is also on [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/120079015). Updates are tagged on tumblr as [#Underworld au](http://romeo-oh-nomeo.tumblr.com/tagged/underworld-au).  
> As always, thank you for reading. Stay awesome!! ^-^


	7. The Best Laid Schemes of Wolves and Men...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura wakes up and realizes Carmilla is in trouble, finding help from unexpected and unlikely sources.

Laura squints against the light as she cracks her eyes open with a groan.

“She’s awake,” a perky voice says beside her. Laura forces her eyes open and looks at the half dozen Lycans in the room staring at her. Perry is the closest by her side, gently taking Laura’s hand in hers and squeezing it.

“What happened…?” Laura asks, her voice hoarse.

Danny scoffs. “We overheard a report on the police scanner that there was a ‘massive wolf’ running around town so we figured it must be you since you never showed up before the sun set.”

Laura notices her broke wrist seems to be completely healed. Danny had told her that once she turned, her accelerated healing and other superhuman abilities would kick in.

“Tracked you down about a mile from your apartment and brought you in,” LaF adds.

Laura blinks, confused. If she strains, she can almost remember some of last night’s events, but most of it is shrouded in fog.

“If you’re having memory issues, that goes away with the more you change,” Perry says gently. “This was your first change, so your body’s still adjusting.”

 

Laura nods slowly, struggling to remember why she had missed the window to get to the Lycan headquarters before the full moon.

She’d gotten held up a bit with her last class… Then gone back to the apartment… Where she found…

Laura’s eyes widen. _Carmilla_.

She sits bolt upright, throwing the blanket off her and getting ready to hop off the bed.

 

“Whoa! Whoa, where are you going?” Danny asks.

“I have to get back to my apartment,” Laura mumbles, heading for the door.

Danny grabs her by the arm and gently spins her around to face her. “Not until you tell me why you missed the curfew.”

Laura swallows hard.

“You were running around out there and could’ve hurt someone. Explanation. _Now_ ,” Danny demands.

 

Laura closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “I’m… friends… with the vampire you bumped into in the subway the night I was turned.”

“Carmilla Karnstein?” Danny frowns, letting Laura go. “The one from outside the club? The one who chased after us afterwards? The one you claimed to only recognize from the subway? The one who _broke your wrist_?”

Laura stares down at the ground and sighs. “Yes. She came over last night to apologize. On my way out, another vampire showed up.”

“It was a trap,” Mel surmises.

“No!” Laura shakes her head. “No, he’d followed Carmilla. When he figured out she had no intention of capturing me or killing me, he attacked me. She _saved_ me.”

 

The words settle in as the Lycans gawk at her.

“You’re saying… one of the Dean’s children… One who is almost four centuries old… saved… you…” Natalie says slowly.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Perry laughs. “That’d be unheard of.”

Laura places her hands on her hips. “It’s true! She and I have been hanging out for weeks and we’re friends. And when Will tried to kill me last night, she stopped him. And now I need to know that she’s okay.”

The Lycans all stare at her, bewildered.

“Uhm… I think the transition must be really messing with her head,” LaF offers.

“It was already pretty messed up to begin with,” Mel grumbles.

Danny scoffs. “No. I think she really thinks this vampire is her friend. The way she was talking to her outside of the club…”

“I’m leaving,” Laura growls, heading back out.

Danny grabs her again, this time more firmly. She’s too strong for Laura to pry her arm from.

 

“All I’ve gotten from what you said is that you’re compromised. This vampire is probably playing some long con with you, trying to find a way back to our headquarters. For all we know, she could’ve tracked you here already in the past few weeks.” Danny gestures at a Lycan. “SJ, take Laura to our holding cell in the basement until we can figure it out.”

Laura’s mouth drops open. “You’re locking me up?”

Danny clenches her jaw.

“Danny, I’m telling you, Carmilla cares about me.”

“This _vampire_ only cares about herself, if even that,” Danny snarls. “Vampires and Lycans are meant to be at war. I know you can’t see it because you’re new to all this, but this has been my entire life. And a vampire as old as she is would have no qualms with snapping you like a twig once you’re done being useful to her.”

“I refuse to believe that,” Laura says desperately.

Danny sighs. “And that’s why I’m locking you up. You’re a danger to us all right now.”

 

She pushes Laura over to Sarah Jane, who takes her and pulls her out of the room and into the hallway.

“Please let me go,” Laura begs. “I’m telling you, not all vampires want to kill us!”

Sarah Jane pauses and looks behind them to make sure they’re alone. “I know,” she says, her voice hushed.

Laura furrows her eyebrows in confusion. “What do you mean, ‘you know?’”

 

Sarah Jane takes a deep breath. “I’ve been… dating a vampire for a couple weeks,” she admits softly. “And he’s just the most sweet, well-meaning guy. Nothing like any of the monsters Danny and the others conjure up. We met at a bar one night and didn’t realize what the other one was til way after we hit it off. And it got me thinking, maybe other vampires can be the same. Like this Carmilla?”

Laura nods. “I think so. I don’t think all of them want to be at war.”

“Neither do a lot of us Lycans,” SJ admits. “It’s become some warped way of life, but I think if we realize everyone wants more than this…”

“Yeah,” Laura agrees.

SJ sighs. “Anyway, I’ll just say I felt bad locking you up after you’ve just turned for the first time and I let you go. That I told you to go back to your apartment and grab some stuff and stay somewhere else.” She offers Laura a small smile as she gestures at the door. “Which I am _actually_ recommending you do. Just until Danny calms down.”

“Thank you, SJ,” Laura says. “Maybe we can have an end to this war, after all.”

“Yeah. Maybe,” Sarah Jane says hopefully.

Laura makes sure she isn’t followed and then leaves.

 

After a rushed journey back, she carefully opens the door to her apartment, both relieved and filled with dread when the door is unlocked.

“Carmilla?” Laura calls out carefully, pausing when there’s no reply. “Carmilla’s Violent Friend?”

“A lot of people would answer to that,” a voice replies from another room, making Laura jump. “Well, not really. Carmilla’s not very bountiful in the friendship department.”

Laura contemplates closing the door and running out the front of the building, but decides against it. _Maybe this new person knows what happened to Carmilla_.

“And are you in that department?” Laura ventures. “Are you a friend of Carmilla’s?”

The woman lets out a snort, walking out to the foyer. “Are _you_?”

Laura observes the woman carefully. She holds herself with a certain dignified air, much more proper and elegantly than Carmilla. “What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” she asks.

 

“ _You tell me_ ,” the woman replies sharply. “All I know is, I told Carm a couple nights ago to stay inside because the Lycan threat is increasing. She didn’t. Last night, William brought her back, unconscious, saying she was a traitor. He had visual proof of her entering this apartment, which belongs to a Lycan, and has a recorded conversation about you two trying to sort out some friendship spat.”

Laura visibly shrinks under the vampire’s glare.

“And now, because of you, she is to be executed tomorrow at dawn.”

Laura’s eyes widen. “ _WHAT?_ ”

 

“Fraternizing with the enemy, without intent to capture, interrogate, or kill, is automatic grounds for execution,” the woman states bluntly. “No one is exempt. Not even a daughter of Lilita Morgan.”

Laura runs a hand through her hair, trying to remember to breathe. “Oh my god Oh mygodOhmygod…”

“Yeah. I thought I’d come here and tell you that you just got your _friend_ killed.”

Laura gulps and shakes her head. “There has to be something we can do!”

The woman scoffs. “Look, I don’t know _what_ was going on here. She told me some girl saved her from Lycans. She seems to have left out the part where you were _also_ a Lycan.”

Laura sighs. “I wasn’t. Those Lycans that attacked her got angry when she got away and they turned me.”

A light bulb seems to go off. “Oh, good lord. You’re a baby Lycan and last night was the first night you turned.” The vampire rolls her eyes and lets out a long exhale. “That girl is such a sap.”

 

“We’ve been hanging out for the past couple weeks and then we got into a fight coz I wouldn’t let her take any Lycans from a club one night. But then she came here to apologize for saying we’re not friends and she just wanted to wish me luck with my first change. Then Will showed up and it all went downhill from there,” Laura explains, stepping towards her. She swallows hard. “We _have_ to save her.”

She regards Laura with an unreadable expression. “Look, you sound like a misguided yet sweet little pup. Hell, you’re so tiny I could probably stuff you into one of the coolers we use to transport blood bags, with room to spare. But there is no way the two of us can bust her out of there.”

“Then maybe you need a couple more helpers,” a voice says from Laura’s doorway.

“SJ?” Laura asks, recognizing it.

 

The vampire pulls out a gun and aims it at them and Laura steps in front of the gun.

“No!”

“I have no problem putting this bullet through the both of you. It’s what I came here to do, anyway.”

“We can help save Carmilla!” SJ blurts out.

Laura turns toward her, not moving from blocking her from the gun. “What?”

SJ swallows hard. “You’re Matska Belmonde, right? Carmilla’s vampire sister?”

The vampire nods, not lowering her gun.

“ _You’re_ Mattie?” Laura squeaks. “The one who convinced her to stay with the coven so she could have a family and friends?”

 

Mattie blinks in surprise at that, and her hand wavers. “How do you know that?” she asks, her tone less harsh.

“Uhm… Carm told me,” Laura replies. “She was trying to reassure me that becoming immortal isn’t as overwhelming as it sounds when you’ve got people to support you.”

Mattie regards Laura carefully before turning her attention to the other Lycan. “What were you saying about helping to save Carm?”

SJ hesitates and Mattie rolls her eyes.

“Don’t make me shoot you to get it out of you.”

Laura sighs. “Maybe if you put the gun away, she’d feel better about talking?”

“Not likely to happen,” Mattie scoffs. “I’m outnumbered here.”

Laura looks back and forth between them. “She has a point, SJ.”

 

“Do you know Kirsch?” Sarah Jane asks slowly.

“The buffoon that Will keeps around as his Yes Man? I do,” Mattie replies.

SJ exhales slowly. “He and I are together. Romantically.”

Mattie’s mouth drops open and her eyebrows furrow together. “His stupidity must be so high he can’t even tell the difference between species.”

“He’s not stupid,” SJ insists, before shrugging. “Well. Not _that_ stupid. Anyway. He’s like me. He doesn’t care about the difference between vampires and Lycans. We just know that when we’re together, it feels right.”

“Leave it to me to listen to two Lycans who have lost their marbles,” Mattie sighs.

“Whatever–– Kirsch and I aren’t why I’m here. The point is, he told me he’s been left with Will to watch over Carmilla before her execution. Which means we have an inside man who’s willing to help her escape.”

 

Mattie narrows her eyes suspiciously. “Two Lycans want to bust a vampire out of a vampire-led execution?” she asks incredulously.

Laura lets out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. “No.” She shakes her head. “Two women want to save another woman’s life. Two women who want no part in this war. Are you prepared to see it that way?”

A few moments pass before Mattie finally lowers her gun. “Fine. Laura Hollis, you have my attention.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up so y'all can prepare now, the next chapter ends in a cliffhanger and it feels like a cheap gimmick so I'm dropping two chapters on Monday ;)  
> Feel free to leave feedback in the comments below, or hit up my [tumblr](http://romeo-oh-nomeo.tumblr.com/)!<3  
> The story is also on [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/120079015). Updates are tagged on tumblr as [#Underworld au](http://romeo-oh-nomeo.tumblr.com/tagged/underworld-au).  
> As always, thank you for reading and stay awesome!! :D


	8. ...Often Go Awry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura, Mattie, Kirsch, and SJ work together to rescue Carmilla from her execution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance if the formatting is off. My Apple ID got hacked a few days ago and I just got my phone to work again but my laptop has still tragically frozen me out so I'm uploading these updates via mobile LOL

The sun has just set, which meant she has about twelve hours until she’s to be executed.  
Carmilla tugs again at the shackles around her wrist. She doesn’t know why she’s still bothering. Her mother had ordered her execution while Carmilla was unconscious without so much as a second thought or a last meal. Her “brother,” Will, had been the one to turn her in.  
And her sister, Mattie, hadn’t even visited.  
She knew she had messed up, but not even a goodbye?

So who was she escaping for?  
Carmilla chuckles dryly, already knowing who she was trying so hard to see again.

_Laura Hollis._

* * *

 

“ _You left your book behind,” Laura had huffed, holding out an object. “I was trying to be nice and return it to you before you lost it.”_  
The first act of kindness in a long string of them.  
...  
Laura opening her apartment door the first time Carmilla had visited, her eyes widening in recognition. Those nice, warm eyes.  
…  
“ _Why did you save me?” Carmilla had asked. “In the subway, you came back for me. Why?”_  
_Laura shrugged, wincing from the pain in her shoulder. “You needed help,” she said simply, as if it had been the most obvious answer in the world. “You were in trouble and I heard, so I had to see if you were okay. It wouldn’t have been right to just leave you behind. Everyone deserves better than that. Even you.”_  
Even you. Deserve better.  
…  
Laura rushing to take care of Carmilla after the sunlight incident. Feeding her blood without shying away. Listening to her talk about Ell and about the beginning of her immortal life, with no judgment. Offering nothing but a sympathetic ear and kindness, which continued through coffee dates and Netflix hangouts.  
…  
“ _I brought you a blood pack,” Laura had whispered, adorably clutching a granola bar in her hand. “One of the ones you left in my apartment fridge. Just in case you get hungry.”_  
As if a human or Lycan carrying around blood packs for a vampire was the most natural thing in the world.  
…  
“ _I… Look. I liked us being friends. You’re kinda dark and broody but when I get you to smile or laugh, you look lighter and it’s one of my favorite things about you. And for the past few days, I’ve missed your smile and your laugh,” Laura had rambled. “And you don’t say much, but when you do, everything you say has a purpose. Unlike me, where I babble on and on. But you don’t seem to mind? Or maybe you do but you just don’t say it coz you think it wouldn’t solve anything.”_  
Laura noticed that Carmilla smiles and laughs around her.  
…  
“ _What I was trying to say was, I would love to be friends with you. I…” She huffed. “I don’t think I can do this without you. This whole ‘turning into a werewolf’ thing. Yeah, I have the other Lycans to be friends with, but… It feels different with you.”_  
Different. Different than being friends.

* * *

 

_Damn. I didn’t even return her hot chocolate thermos._

“Psst. Carm-sexy,” a voice whispers through her cell bars.  
Carmilla squints through the darkness and recognizes Will’s doofus friend’s face. What was his name, again?  
“Psst. It’s Kirsch,” he whispers. “Will just left to go to the bathroom.”  
Carmilla rolls her eyes. “If you think my last request before my execution is a regular update of when my brother empties his bladder––”  
“No, no! We’re planning an escape, dude,” Kirsch says, hushed. “When Will comes back, I’m gonna knock him out and then free you. Be ready, okay? I’m not that strong, so we’ll need to be quick.”  
“Why are you helping me?” Carmilla frowns. She’s pretty sure they’ve never spoken before tonight.  
Kirsch shushes her as footsteps approach them.

“Bro, you pee fast,” Kirsch comments.  
“Whatever, _bro_ ,” Will replies.  
Kirsch sighs. “Sorry.”  
“It’s no big deal,” Will says. “I just can’t wait til they kill this bitch and I can become the Dean’s next Right Hand.”  
Kirsch shakes his head. “No, dude. I’m _sorry_.”  
He grabs Will’s face and shoves his head into the wall hard, wincing as Will collapses to the floor, unconscious. Kirsch kneels and goes through Will’s pockets, quickly finding the key and unlocking the cell. He runs to unlock Carmilla’s shackle when they hear a groan.  
In an instant, Will leaps to his feet, his hand wiping at blood streaming down his face.  
“You’re gonna regret that,” he hisses, running away.

“Need to go now,” Kirsch yelps, freeing Carmilla. “We’re supposed to meet the others in the west wing.”  
Carmilla raises an eyebrow. “‘Others?’”  
“Did you really think brotein shake over here came up with this on his own?” a voice asks from the doorway.  
“Mattie.” Carmilla turns to look with a smile. “I… I didn’t think you’d…”  
Mattie rolls her eyes. “Like I’d forget about my favorite little sister.”  
“I’m your _only_ little sister,” Carmilla says, walking towards her with Kirsch in tow.  
“Well, you won’t be for long if we don’t stick to our plan,” Mattie comments, leading the way to the center of the mansion. The trio halts as they reach the fork separating the two wings.

Carmilla huffs. “Why are we waiting?”  
Mattie narrows her eyes in a playful glare. “Always so impatient. This is why I’m the rook, and you’re just a kitty.” She sighs. “How the hell did you end up with the baby Lycan attached to you as a disgusting pet?”  
“Laura is not a pet,” Carmilla frowns. “She’s my friend.”  
Mattie scoffs. “She’s your––” Her eyes widen. “No. _No_. Do not tell me my pep talk about you needing friends in your life led you to this ridiculous conclusion.”  
Carmilla’s frown deepens. “I––”

A loud explosion booms through the entire area, coming from the far end of the east wing.  
“Right on time,” Mattie says, rushing down the west wing.  
A group of Death Dealers come charging down the hall, so they quickly duck into Carmilla’s room. Carmilla starts to run towards the window, but Mattie grabs her arm and tugs her back.  
“Not where the getaway vehicle is waiting, dear,” Mattie whispers. They wait until the Death Dealers run past the room. Mattie pokes her head back into the hallway, signaling for the others to wait in the room as another group darts past them. She finally gives the all-clear sign and they make their way down the hall.  
Mattie leads them into her room and points at the center window. “Go. I will continue running interference to make sure your escape is as smooth as possible.”

Carmilla nods. “Thank you, Mattie. And you, too, bro-for-brains.”  
“Well, I hope SJ knows I expect her to see the new Fast and Furious as payment for helping her and the little hottie out,” Kirsch grins.  
Mattie rolls her eyes and heads out of the room.  
Carmilla peers down and sees a car a few feet away. She leaps out of the window and lands nimbly on the ground below, heading for it. She hears Kirsch land beside her.  
A rear door opens and a beaming face with warm eyes peeks out.  
“Carm!”

Carmilla lets out a breath and rushes forward, met with Laura tackling her in a hug. She returns it and Laura lets out a happy squeal.  
"You're okay!"  
Carmilla nods, not trusting herself to speak.  
“I wasn’t sure what Mattie meant when she said they’d locked you up. It could’ve been like, in a horrible ‘we’re torturing her til we execute her’ way. O-Or in a ‘well, we’re gonna kill you but to reward your centuries of service, we’re gonna let her live out her last hours in luxury’ way. Or––”  
“––Laura.” Carmilla chuckles lightly. “Thank you.”

“Guys, I’m sorry, but we need to get going. That bomb I set off won’t distract them forever,” a voice says from the driver’s seat as Kirsch opens the door to get into the passenger side.  
“You must be SJ,” Carmilla says as she and Laura slide into the back of the car, with Laura behind Sarah Jane and Carmilla behind Kirsch.  
Sarah Jane nods, pulling the car out of park. “And you’re Carmilla. Nice to meet you.”  
Carmilla sniffs the air and frowns. “You’re a Lycan?”  
Laura elbows Carmilla.  
“What?”  
“You can’t just go around asking people if they’re Lycans!” Laura scolds. “Rude, much?”  
Carmilla laughs. “Sorry.”

Sarah Jane also lets out a chuckle, aiming for the coven’s exit. “Yes, I’m a Lycan. But I’m sorta like Laura. I don’t want to be in this war, especially not after I started dating Kirsch,” she explains as she checks the rearview mirrors.  
Carmilla nods. “Gotcha.”

She looks over at Laura, who smiles. “Hey,” Laura says softly.  
“Hey.”  
“So, you’re a fully-changed Lycan, huh?”  
Laura giggles. “Yeah. How weird is that?”

“Shit!” SJ shouts, bringing the car to a screeching halt. A dozen vampires stand between them and the gate to the main road. Will is among them. Mattie runs into the clearing, stopping when she realizes they’re outnumbered with no plan.  
“Come here, kitty, kitty, kitty,” Will taunts, stepping forward.  
Laura grabs Carmilla’s arm when she shifts as if she’s about to leave the car. “Wait,” Laura whispers.  
“Fine. Little kitten is too afraid to come out here and face the consequences.” Will mocks loudly. “The consequences of befriending the enemy. Of dragging people into helping her after the discovery of her twisted friendship.” Will scans the crowd, a glint in his eye. “And, of course, which of these people were apparently having inappropriate, unnatural relationships with these beasts as well?”  
He stops moving when his eyes land on Kirsch in the car.  
“My friend, why did you knock me out and facilitate this escape?” he asks, his voice suspiciously saccharine.  
Kirsch swallows hard. “I…”

Will doesn’t wait another second before he whips out his gun and pulls the trigger. Laura flinches as the sound of the gunshot echoes through the area.  
The massive confusion that follows doesn’t make anything better.

Realizing Kirsch is screaming.  
Realizing there is a sticky liquid splattered across her face.  
Realizing it is blood.  
Realizing it is not her blood.

Kirsch calling out SJ’s name repeatedly.  
Carmilla leaping into action and diving forward, pulling Sarah Jane into the backseat and jumping into the driver’s seat.  
The car flying forward, hitting at least two of the vampires in its way. More gunshots, this time shattering the windshield. Sparks bouncing off the car as it goes crashing through the front gate and down the road.

Kirsch crying.

Laura isn’t sure how much time has gone by before she finally looks beside her and sees a lifeless Sarah Jane, a bullet hole between her eyes.  
_Oh. It’s SJ’s blood on my face_ , Laura thinks numbly.

“Stop,” Kirsch mumbles.  
At first, Laura thinks he means to stop the car. They’re approaching the city and have been driving for quite some time.  
“This needs to stop,” he continues.  
Carmilla is panting, assumedly from the adrenaline.  
“Wh-What needs to stop?” Laura asks, her voice flat and devoid of emotion, sounding foreign to her.  
Her brain vaguely registers that Carmilla’s breathing is labored, but an available explanation eludes her.

Kirsch swallows hard. “This war needs to stop.”  
Before Laura can wrap her mind around Kirsch’s reply, she finally realizes what her eyes are trying to get her mind to understand.  
Carmilla’s been shot–– and is bleeding out quickly.  
Before she can act, Carmilla passes out at the wheel and the car goes flying off the road, rolling several times before stopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thar be more coz I didn't wanna be an ass that left the update on a cliffhanger >>


	9. Books and Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura deals with the aftermath of the rescue mission, while coming to an understanding about the world she's been thrust into.

Laura opens her eyes, ignoring the thudding in her head. It takes her a few moments to focus on her surroundings.  
“Right. A flipped-over car on the side of the road.”  
Laura pauses and assesses herself, noting that nothing seems broken. “Just a pounding headache. Maybe a concussion,” she sighs in relief. If Danny was right, her healing should be accelerated enough to fix it in hours.  
She squints to her left, noting that the car door has been deformed so much that the window is broken, and she can crawl out of it. She gets out and takes a deep breath before peering into the backseat.  
SJ is still there, flopped onto the roof of the car.  
Laura winces as she goes around. The front passenger seat is empty.  
 _Where’s Kirsch?_

Laura frowns and walks around, finding an unconscious Carmilla at the wheel, her driver’s window also shattered.  
“Carm. Carm, can you hear me?” Laura rasps. “Please don’t be dead, _please_ don’t be dead.”  
She steels herself before she carefully reaches in and maneuvers Carmilla out through the windshield, taking care not to scrape her on any glass. _Bless this new superhuman strength._  
Laura slowly places her on the ground, looking around to get her bearings.  
“The sun’s coming up soon. My apartment is too far from here. And the vampires know where that is. Where else can I bring her?” she thinks aloud.

“ _I’ve heard there’s a bunch of abandoned rooms in the basement…”_  
With one last glance at Sarah Jane’s body, Laura lifts Carmilla in her arms.  
She’d make sure to contact Danny with SJ's body's location when she and Carmilla were safe.

With her newfound strength and speed, Laura gets them to the library with time to spare. Sunrise is still at least an hour away, and the library area is empty on campus. She squints through the window to make sure no one is around before breaking into the backdoor and closing it behind her. Laura gingerly puts Carmilla down in a corner and bites her lip, trying to figure out her next move now that sunlight was out of the equation.  
Carmilla is still passed out from the gunshot wound, and still bleeding.  
Laura stares at her, trying to work up the willpower for what she’s about to do. “Blood. She needs blood.”

Knowing there’s a chance that it might go south, Laura digs around for her phone, which had somehow miraculously not broken during the car crash. She calls Danny, but it goes to voicemail.  
“Hi. Danny. It’s me, Laura. I know you're angry with me but...  I… Uhm… Well, I don’t know how to say this, but… Sarah Jane is…” She takes a deep, shaky breath. “…dead. She was shot, and, uhm–– T-There was a car crash and I couldn’t get her out. I’ll send you the location.” Laura pauses, clamping her eyes closed. “I’m sorry for your loss. I wish I could’ve done more. Helped her. Stopped all this. But…” Her voice cracks and she clears her throat. “I’m sorry, Danny.”  
She hangs up and quickly texts the location before pocketing her phone.

Carmilla remains unconscious, and Laura lets out a long exhale.  
“Well, Carm. I’m gonna need you to…” She huffs. “Not kill me? That’d be nice.” She kneels beside the vampire and the bleeding is slowly down, which isn’t a great sign, either.  
“ _One bite from the other species is lethal,”_ Danny had told her.  
 _Okay, so, having her bite me is out of the question._  
She tries focusing, attempting to will her fangs or claws to protrude as she had seen Danny do in the subway station. Nothing happens and Laura lets out a groan of frustration. She carefully searches Carmilla.  
“Come on, you stupid vampire Death Dealer. Don’t tell me you only carry guns around with you…” After getting to her ankle, Laura finds a small knife. She stares down at it in her hands, trying to get the strength to do what must come next. With one last glance over at Carmilla’s paling face, she nods to herself. “Girl the hell up, Laura Hollis.”

She cradles Carmilla’s head in her lap and opens Carmilla’s mouth.  
Now or never.  
In one fluid motion, she cuts her wrist with a wince, just enough for a steady stream of blood to pour out. She holds her wrist against Carmilla’s mouth, trying to ignore the tingle she feels with her lips feel against her skin. It takes a few seconds before she can feel Carmilla actually suck the wound and swallow the blood a couple times.  
Laura lets out a sigh of relief.  
Then she feels the scrape of a fang, and her eyes widen.

“No biting! No biting!” Laura yelps.  
Carmilla’s eyes remain closed, but Laura feels the fangs withdraw and she lets out another sigh of relief. After a few more seconds of feeding, Carmilla’s mouth pulls away and she settles back in Laura’s lap, color returning to her cheeks.  
“Good. Okay. You’re not dead,” Laura whispers, gently putting Carmilla’s head on the ground as she gets up to check her phone, noting that the sun is rising.  
Her head suddenly spins and she stumbles, leaning against the wall for support. Between the probable concussion and now the blood loss, it’s not really surprising. Hell, she’s surprised she managed to get herself and Carmilla here before sunrise.   
With one last glance to make sure there’s no way sunlight can hit Carmilla from any of the basement windows, Laura slides down the wall and sits with her head against it. She lets her eyes droop closed.

* * *

 

  
Carmilla’s head is pounding and she keeps her eyes closed, trying to remember why her head hurts to begin with.  
Will had knocked her out at Laura’s apartment. She had woken up in a cell, charged with treason, and her execution ordered for the following sunrise.  
Then Will’s friend had freed her, and he and Mattie had helped her escape, right to a car where Laura and another Lycan were waiting.  
But they’d been blocked by a dozen Death Dealers, led by Will. And then… he’d shot her. A sympathetic Lycan who posed no harm, who risked her life to save a vampire. Murdered in cold blood.  
After that, Carmilla’s Death Dealer instincts had kicked in and she’d done what was necessary to secure their escape. Even taken a bullet.

Her hand flies to her side and to her shoulder, where she knew she’d been hit.  
She feels nothing–– no wounds, no pain.   
Carmilla furrows her eyebrows in confusion and cracks her eyes open. _Where the dusty hell am I?_  
She sits up and looks around, swallowing hard. Two bloody bullets lay on the ground beside her, as if they’d popped out while she was healing.  
The taste in her mouth takes a moment to place. Blood. Sour blood with a hint of sweetness. Lycan blood.  
Her eyes widen.  
 _Laura’s blood._

  
She has a vague memory of feeding from someone’s wrist and her fang instinctively touching their flesh and a scream that made her pull back.  
 _Laura’s blood.  
I drank Laura’s blood._

_I’m gonna be sick._

Before she has a chance to process this, she hears a loud slam and a pained grunt that sounds a lot like Laura.  
Carmilla rushes to her feet, noting that Laura’s phone is abandoned on the ground, and focuses on the source of the sounds. She sees empty stacks and realizes Laura must’ve brought her into an abandoned room in the basement of the library to ride out the daylight.  
There’s a rumbling crash from across the floor and Carmilla runs towards it. She pauses when she sees the scene before her.

Mattie stands tall, flinging a bloodied and bruised Laura into an old table, cracking it easily. Broken shelves and chairs litter the area, indicating that this fight had definitely not just begun. Laura is coughing up blood, clutching her side.  
“Mattie! What the hell?” Carmilla shouts, running past Mattie and kneeling next to Laura.  
Mattie’s breathing heavily, glaring down at Laura. “After the sunset, I found the car on the side of the road, empty, and tracked you guys here. Imagine my surprise when I walk in to find you, unconscious, with two gunshot wounds.”  
“Sh-She didn’t shoot me!” Carmilla yells, placing a gentle hand on Laura’s arm. “The Death Dealers got me when I drove us out.”  
Mattie furrows her eyebrows together. “Oh.”

Laura groans as Carmilla helps her sit up.  
“Carm passed out from blood loss and crashed the car. When I came to, Kirsch was gone. I carried Carm here to get her away from sunlight. Then I carefully fed her my blood. I must’ve passed out, too–– either also from blood loss or from a concussion from the car crash,” she explains. “Next thing I know, Mattie bursts in and flings me across the basement.”  
Carmilla narrows her eyes at Mattie as she opens and closes her mouth a few times. “I-I… Well, I walked in, and you are both bloodied and beat up on the ground. Naturally, I assumed the worst.”  
“Apologize.”  
Mattie frowns at Carmilla. “What?”  
“Apologize to Laura,” Carmilla says. “She’s defended me and protected me. She’s continuously saved my life and even gave me her blood to save me. That’s the least she deserves.”  
Mattie scoffs.  
“Mattie.”  
“Fine! Fine. _I’msorry_ ,” Mattie rushes out. “Okay?”  
Laura groans. “I’m not sure I’m anywhere in the vicinity of ‘okay.’”

Carmilla frowns, her eyes wide with concern. “How much did I take from you?”  
“A few… gulps? And some sips?” Laura replies.  
“I’m sorry,” Carmilla says softly.  
“Are you seriously apologizing to the food?” Mattie asks incredulously. “If she didn’t taste so gross, I’d say we just pack her up in a cooler and be done with it.”  
Carmilla narrows her eyes at her and Mattie holds up her hands in surrender. “Touchy.”  
“Can we just get Laura out of here so she can recover from you beating her into a bloodied pulp?” Carmilla asks.  
Mattie sighs and helps Carmilla lift Laura from the rubble, carrying her to the front of the library floor.  
“Can you hand me my phone? I want to make sure they got SJ back okay,” Laura says around another hacking cough.

Carmilla picks it up off the ground and hands it to her.  
Laura’s eyes widen as she scrolls through dozens of texts from Danny, all asking her to answer her phone or at least reply that she’s okay.  
There are several missed calls and a couple voicemails with the same demands.  
“I think we should release her back to her pack while you come back with me,” Mattie comments.  
Laura and Carmilla share a bewildered look. “What?” Carmilla asks. “Did you forget about my pesky imminent execution?”

Mattie snorts. “Ah, right. We’ve been so busy with this whelp I forgot to tell you the good news.”  
Carmilla looks at her expectantly.  
“There’s a way out of this whole mess for you, dear,” Mattie explains. “You were unconscious when Will brought you in. Kirsch is missing. If we figure out some kind of explanation for why you were at this Lycan’s apartment–– perhaps you were playing the long con on her to find out the location of the Lycan headquarters. It’s Will’s word against yours, and we know Mother will gladly take yours over his any day. Your escape can be pinned on Kirsch. And driving away could be explained by saying you wanted to get revenge on him for kidnapping you and making this whole mess. Or that you were trying to get the two Lycans away from the coven. Whichever we can sell better.”

Laura’s mouth drops open as she shakily pushes herself to her feet. “Kirsch just lost someone he cares about, and you’re gonna put him on the hook for the escape?”  
“Our worlds aren’t ready to play kumbaya. Carm knows I’m right,” Mattie says, eyebrow raised. “Kirsch is weeping over the death of a Lycan, and is nowhere to be found. Using him as a scapegoat is simple logic. Besides, you’re the one who put him in this position.”

Laura lets out a deep, inhuman growl and Mattie instinctively grabs her by the throat and raises her off the ground.   
“Make that sound at me again, you fuzzy peach,” she hisses as Laura gasps.  
“Mattie, let her go!” Carmilla yells.  
Mattie scowls and waits a few seconds before dropping her. Laura leans against the wall and coughs some more.  
Carmilla lets out a sigh of relief. “Can you please give us a moment alone?” she asks Mattie.  
“Fine. But we need to leave soon if we don’t want to make this look any more suspicious,” Mattie warns before leaving the room and standing in the hallway.

Carmilla turns to Laura. “Cupcake… I’m so, so sorry. About everything.” She swallows hard. “Your broken wrist. That Lycan getting shot. And now Kirsch, who you barely knew for ten minutes.”  
Laura is still catching her breath and clutching at her probably-broken ribs. “Do you know what the Lycans told me when I first woke up in their headquarters?” she asks. “’Vampires cannot be trusted. They’re all cold-blooded killers.’”  
Carmilla pauses, bracing herself for Laura to tell her off.  
Instead, Laura lets out a sob. “But I think they’re wrong. I think I’m the dangerous one.”  
“What?” Carmilla asks, taken by surprise. “ _What_?”

“I’ve caused nothing but trouble ever since I stumbled into this world,” Laura says miserably. “I just wanted everyone to be able to get along, but all I got Betty taken from the Lycans and killed by the vampires. I got you in trouble because I meddled with your mission at the club. And… And then you got kidnapped trying to check in on me, and lined up for execution. A-And SJ and Kirsch went to help me save you, and now she’s dead, and he’s missing, and-and––” Laura’s words get cut off from her sobbing.  
Unsure of what to do, Carmilla nudges Laura carefully to snap her out of it. “A-Alright, just stop all of this before I get queasy.” Laura sniffles and pouts, so Carmilla pushes on. “Cupcake, you are ridiculous, and headstrong and naïve, and this whole ‘why can’t we all just be friends’ gig is probably doomed, okay?” She swallows hard. “But unless you’re going around kidnapping Lycans and serving them up to your vampire overlords, nothing that’s happening right now is your fault.”  
Laura stares at her, unsure. “Really?”  
Carmilla nods, a small smirk forming. “Hello?” She points at herself. “Untrustworthy, cold-blooded killer? Yeah.”  
Laura giggles at that. “No, you’re not.”

“Well, neither are you.” Carmilla’s face softens and she sighs. “As much as I hate that Mattie hurt you, she’s right. Our worlds aren’t ready to get along–– not yet, anyway. They’ve been at war for far too long.”  
Laura’s smile goes away and she visibly droops.  
“But that doesn’t mean there isn’t a chance,” Carmilla supplies quickly. “I think the fact that SJ and Kirsch saw past their differences… and the fact that you got me to see past ours… It’s a sign. It’s a sign that it’s possible.”  
Laura perks a little bit at that.  
“I think everyone needs time. And if I go back to the coven, and you go back to your pack with some made-up explanation for all of this, then maybe we can give everyone that time with a nudge in the right direction.” Carmilla shrugs. “At the very least, we wouldn’t be dead or in hiding.”

Laura sighs. “You think it’s for the best?”  
“I do,” Carmilla admits gently.  
Laura bites her lip and takes a deep breath. “Fine. Okay.”

Mattie claps as she re-enters the room. “Great. Let’s get going, Carm.”  
“Wait,” Carmilla says, gesturing at Laura’s phone. “I want to make sure we don’t just leave you here alone, injured. Text your Lycan buddies to pick you up.”  
Laura nods, unlocking the phone to text Danny her location. “Done.”  
“ _Now_ can we finally go?” Mattie asks, impatiently.  
“Yes,” Carmilla replies, amused. She hovers by Laura for a few seconds. “Stay safe, cutie. And thank you for everything.”  
Laura grins and throws herself at Carmilla, ignoring her own injuries and pulling her into a tight hug. “See you soon, Carm.” She slowly pulls away, her grin remaining.

Carmilla walks out and Mattie lingers, before shaking her head in disbelief. “I can’t believe I’m about to say this, Laura the Lycan, but thank you for being my sister’s friend.” She heads out without another word.  
Laura sits back down on the ground, but her strength is already returning from her superhuman healing.

Knowing Carmilla is in her corner helps, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are every Monday and Friday. Thanks again to everyone who's giving this fic a chance! Hope I'm doing both worlds justice :D  
> Feel free to leave feedback in the comments below! Also feel free to hit me up on [tumblr](http://romeo-oh-nomeo.tumblr.com/)!:D  
> The story is also on [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/120079015). Updates are tagged on tumblr as [#Underworld au](http://romeo-oh-nomeo.tumblr.com/tagged/underworld-au).  
> Thank you for reading. Stay awesome!! ^-^


	10. Grave Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SJ's funeral is interrupted as Carmilla tries to get Laura out of a dangerous situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't have a laptop, so this update is also going up on mobile. Once again, apologies for any weird formatting lmao

“ _Nothing that’s happening right now is your fault,” Carmilla had told her._  
It’s hard to feel like that was the truth when she was staring into Sarah Jane’s casket.  
“I’m so sorry for your loss,” Laura says softly to Danny. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save her.”

After Mattie and Carmilla left, Danny and Perry showed up at the library, having already picked up Sarah Jane’s body and brought it back to headquarters. Laura had told them a mixture of the truth, sprinkled with lies.  
She’d told them that SJ let her go, and then dropped by the apartment to check on Laura later. Then Laura said the vampires had shown up at the apartment and taken Sarah Jane, and that she went to rescue her on her own, but SJ had been killed during the escape. Laura had been so distraught in recounting her story that Perry and LaF had convinced Danny to let bygones be bygones and to forgive Laura's naïveté concerning the war.  
The story had been okayed by Carmilla and Mattie, but that didn’t make Laura feel any better.

Only about a dozen Lycans showed up to the funeral. Morale was falling low for the Lycans.  
“We’ll get them back for this,” Danny growls. “Those damn cold-blooded, empty shelled leeches. For her and for Betty. We didn’t even get to give Betty a funeral coz we don’t have her body.”  
Laura tries to hide her flinch. “I’ll give you guys some time alone,” she mumbles, stepping away. She heads back towards the car when someone grabs her by the shoulder from behind, making her yelp.

“Sorry, little dude,” a voice says behind her gently. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
“Kirsch?” Laura spins around, mouth open. “Oh my god, _Kirsch_.” She reaches out and pulls him into a hug, feeling him stiffen but then relax into the embrace with a sob. “Where have you been?”  
He sniffles and pulls away. “I woke up from the car crash and started to get you guys out, but then I saw SJ, and I-I just… I…” His voice cracks and he clears his throat. “I freaked out and ran and the next thing I knew, the sun was coming up, and I ducked into some random abandoned building for the day. I went back to the crash after the sun went down, but everyone was gone.”

Laura frowns and gently leads him to a spot away from the main path, so he won’t be seen by the Lycans. “How’d you find us?” she asks softly.  
“I used the ‘Find My Phone’ feature. SJ was always losing hers so we linked her account to my phone,” he says with a sad chuckle. “Found the Lycan HQ and followed you guys here.”  
“Kirsch…” Laura swallows hard. “If the other Lycans see you’re here…”  
He nods, tears forming. “I know, I know. But… A dude just wants to see the girl he lo— cared about, one last time, y’know? Can’t a bro see her before she’s… in the ground?”  
Laura feels her heart ache as she stares at Kirsch, broken and vulnerable. “Stay here. When the others leave the casket, you can go say your goodbye. But do it as quickly as you can, okay?”  
His eyes light up. “Really?”  
“Really.” She gives him another hug. “Kirsch, I am so, so sorry for your loss.”

He smiles at her warmly. “It was worth it, I think. You don't see me as the enemy. You and Carmilla, you’re not like the others.  You want a world outside of this war.”  
“So did SJ,” Laura points out gingerly. “And I swear I will do everything in my power to make that happen.”  
He sniffles again and Laura gives his arm a reassuring pat as she makes her way back to SJ’s casket.

“Uhm, guys, I don’t mean to ruin this moment,” Laura tries carefully, getting the others’ attention. “But I think I spotted a vampire over there,” she says, gesturing in the opposite direction. “I mean, the guy sorta smelled off.”  
“Your new heightened senses are still adjusting,” LaF says. “You probably won’t be able to immediately identify a vampire by scent for quite some time.”  
Danny nods. “That being said, I’m raring for a fight tonight. If there’s a possibility it’s one of those overgrown mosquitos, I’m game to find out.” She gestures for the others to follow and Laura trails behind, spotting Kirsch poking his head out from behind a tree. She gives him a wink and he smiles gratefully.

Laura leads them to the edge of the cemetery and makes a show of looking around for a while before frowning. “I don’t see him anywhere.”  
Mel rolls her eyes. “Let’s go back.”  
 _Kirsch should get more time._  
“Wait! That’s him,” Laura panics and points at a random stranger.  
They all focus on the man as he stares back, confused as to why he’s being glared at by a group of people ready to pounce on him.  
_Poor guy. Whoops._  
“Aw, Laura, dear. That’s just a human,” Perry comments nicely. “But it’s adorable that you’re trying to utilize your Lycan abilities.”

Laura smiles sheepishly. “Oh.”  
Danny shrugs. “How about we do a quick perimeter sweep, just so we know SJ’s burial will be peaceful?”  
Mel sighs. “Couldn’t hurt. But I vote this little baby pup doesn’t join us. She’d probably just slow us down.”  
Danny starts to protest but Laura jumps in. “Nah, she’s right. Sorry if I’m just creating a problem where there wasn’t one. I’ll go back and wait.”  
She slowly walks away, watching as the other Lycans scour the area.

Laura makes it around a turn before someone else grabs her by the shoulder and yanks her off the main path into a bunch of trees. She lets out a small “eep” as she pulls away, ready to scream for help. A hand clamps over her mouth, gently but firmly. It takes her a moment to focus on the face in front of her.  
“Crrm?” she asks, muffled.  
Carmilla nods, eyes wide, letting go of Laura. “You need to get out of here,” she whispers. “The coven has trackers on everyone’s phones, including Kirsch’s. There’s a group of Death Dealers chasing him here. Once they see that Lycans are here, all Hell is gonna break loose.”  
Laura’s eyes widen. “I have to warn everyone else!”  
“There’s no time for that.” Carmilla shakes her head. “Mattie slowed the Death Dealers down as much as she could so I could get a head start to come here and warn you, but we––”

“Laura?” Danny’s voice calls from a few feet away.  
Carmilla leans in close to speak softly into Laura’s ear. “You _need_ to get out of here.”  
Laura shakes her head. “ _You_ need to get out of here.”  
“Laura?” Danny calls again. “Where are you?”  
Laura pushes past Carmilla and returns to the road. “Heeeeey,” she says with a nervous laugh.  
“Why were you… in the trees?” Danny asks.  
Laura stammers a bit. “I… tripped?”  
She can actually feel Carmilla sigh from behind her.  
“Riiiight. Okay, spaz,” Danny laughs. “Ready to go back?”  
Before Laura can reply, there’s gunfire down the path. Danny immediately runs towards it, all but dragging Laura with her.  
Carmilla’s eyes widen and she makes her way after them, staying in the trees.

The Death Dealers had clearly wasted no time, opening fire with the element of surprise. Any humans are already running for cover, while the Lycans are pulling out their own concealed guns. Others are changing into their werewolf form, Danny included. Before her transformation is complete, she tosses her gun to Laura with a wink.  
Kirsch is nowhere to be seen.  
Carmilla starts to run out to grab Laura, but a hand on her wrist stops her. She turns to see Mattie.  
“What part of ‘get that rabid puppy out of there and leave as quickly as possible’ did you not understand?” Mattie snaps.  
“It got complicated,” Carmilla replies, pointing at Laura, who was dragged into the middle of the fray. There are now a dozen from each side engaged in a grotesque battle.  
“Damn it,” Mattie curses. “Too late. Let’s go.”  
Carmilla shakes her head and stands her ground. “No. We’re getting her out of there.”  
“Are you _absolutely_ insane?” Mattie demands. “I get that this girl’s saved your life an embarrassingly abundant amount of times, but good _lord_.”  
Carmilla clenches her hands into fists. “I care about her, Mattie. Hell, I might even lo… I think… I…”  
Mattie holds up a hand and looks sick. “Oh god, let’s just stop this conversation before you have a stroke, my mushy sister.” Mattie gestures for Carmilla to turn and look back at the battle.

Laura has managed to awkwardly run from the battle, only for Mattie to grab her and yank her into the trees.  
“Will everyone _quit_ grabbing me?” Laura snaps. “Criminy.”  
“We need to go, cupcake,” Carmilla comments, pointing towards the cemetery exit.  
A loud roar echoes through the trees as a werewolf soars through the air, tackling Mattie a few feet backwards.  
Carmilla starts to follow, but a Lycan runs up to her and fires a couple shots. Carmilla manages to dodge them with superhuman speed, stalking towards him with a snarl. He retrains his gun, but with a quick deke to the side, Carmilla grabs his gun and turns it on him, firing in one fluid motion. Laura flinches, Danny’s gun suddenly feeling very heavy in her hand.  
A growl comes from behind Laura as another werewolf stalks up to them. Laura’s eye widens when she recognizes the scent.  
Danny.

Carmilla aims the gun at her new enemy, but Laura steps in front of her. “Wait! It’s Danny!”  
“Move out of the way!” Carmilla yells.  
Laura shakes her head. “No!”  
“Move!”  
Laura locks eyes with Carmilla, standing her ground.  
Danny, ignoring whatever is happening in front of her in her feral state, charges around Laura, heading towards Carmilla.  
“No!” Laura yells out. She jumps in front of Carmilla, getting the wind knocked out of her as she falls to the ground, Danny’s claws digging into her shoulders.

A gunshot rings through the area, a Death Dealer narrowly missing Danny. She runs towards the sound, leaving Carmilla and Laura behind.  
The footsteps trail away and Laura lets out a breath.  
“I-I…” Carmilla’s breathing heavily, unsure of whether it’s adrenaline or the fear that Laura will think she’s a monster keeping her from getting a sentence out.  
“Self-defense. I know, I can’t blame you,” Laura says, to Carmilla’s relief. She clenches the gun in her hand. “Carm––”  
The fight has returned as Danny is thrown by the vampire, landing at Laura’s feet.

They look over and the vampire aims his gun at Laura.  
Carmilla’s eyes widen. “Wait––“  
He takes a shot and Carmilla tries to act, but it’s not quick enough. She manages to push Laura so the shot doesn’t hit her in the chest, but it strikes Laura in the side. She lets out a yelp and lands to the ground.  
Danny leaps to her feet and runs at the Death Dealer again, this time ripping his neck out and messily dragging him away in a tackle.

“Y-You need to get out of here before Danny comes back,” Laura says, ignoring the blood pooling beneath her. “It’s not like I can reason with her when she’s like this.”  
Carmilla kneels next to her, eyes scanning her in concern. “We need to get out of here.”  
Laura gasps out in pain as Carmilla tries to pick her up. “N-No. I’ll only slow you down.”  
“I’m not leaving you here,” Carmilla states.

Mattie reappears, slightly disheveled but otherwise fine. “Carm. We’re leaving. Now.”  
“But–– Laura,” Carmilla says lamely.  
“Forget me,” Laura murmurs, the blood loss making her head spin. “Go.”  
Mattie reaches down and grabs Carmilla’s shoulder. “You heard the garbanzo bean. We need to get out of here. We’re not even supposed to be with this Death Dealer team. We’re screwed if either gets a hold of us.”  
Carmilla doesn’t move, noticing that Laura’s skin is rapidly paling and she’s beginning to shake.  
“Carm. _Go_.” Laura pulls away from Carmilla as if to show how serious she is.

Gunfire approaches and Mattie gives Carmilla’s shoulder another insistent tug.  
Carmilla slowly rises. “I’m sorry, Laura,” she says, voice cracking. She lets Mattie pull her away.

Carmilla and Mattie watch from afar as the Lycans overpower the vampires, and the Death Dealers are forced to retreat.  
It takes a few minutes for someone else to stumble across Laura. This time, it’s LaFontaine and Perry, who quickly grab the unconscious Laura and carry her to their car.

Danny’s changed back into her human form, holding Laura down in case she moves while LaFontaine pulls the bullet out. Perry immediately stitches up the wound, hoping that the supernatural healing will do the rest.  
Laura stirs a bit as they bring her to the medical wing.  
“Carm,” she mumbles.  
Danny raises an eyebrow. She may have been more primal as a werewolf, but she has enough control over it to have her memory intact from when she changes.  
_Time to ask Laura about her relationship with Carmilla Karnstein_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who's read my stuff before and was expecting gratuitous amounts of fluff, I promise there's some on its way LOL.  
> Next update is Monday! Feel free to leave feedback in the comments below, or hit up my [tumblr](http://romeo-oh-nomeo.tumblr.com/)!<3  
> The story is also on [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/120079015). Updates are tagged on tumblr as [#Underworld au](http://romeo-oh-nomeo.tumblr.com/tagged/underworld-au).  
> As always, thank you for reading and stay awesome!! <3


	11. It’s a Pack Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura faces Danny’s questions about her relationship with Carmilla, and reveals more than she means to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New laptop should be coming tomorrow soooo this should be the last update that is a pain in the ass to upload on mobile lmao. Enjoy!

Laura cracks open her eyes, taking a few seconds for her brain to register that she’s in the medical wing at the lycan headquarters.  
“You’re awake,” Perry comments in relief. “I wasn’t sure if that bullet did more damage than we thought.”  
“Nah, she’s a trooper,” LaF teases.  
Laura smiles at seeing both of them by her bedside.

“Are you _still_ fraternizing with Carmilla Karnstein?” a voice asks bluntly from the foot of her bed.  
Laura frowns at Danny, the question catching her off-guard. “What?”  
“I may have been in my wolf form, but I remember everything that happened. You were talking to her in the trees. Then you jumped in front of her when I tried to attack.” Danny swallows hard, refusing to look Laura in the eye. “And then when we were bringing you back here, you said, ‘Carm.’ So I’ll ask you again–– Have you been fraternizing with Carmilla Karnstein? _Even_ after I forgave you with what happened with SJ?”  
Laura slowly sits up and plays with the edge of her bed sheet. “Define ‘fraternizing’…”  
Danny slams the bed frame, making everyone jump. “This isn’t a joke! This is _war_!”  
“It doesn’t have to be,” Laura mumbles down to her hands in her lap. When she realizes she’s spoken out loud, she chances a look at Danny, who’s positively fuming.  
“What the hell are you talking about?” she demands.

Laura tries to keep her mouth shut, but can’t. “I think Lycans and vampires should try and call an end to this war,” she blurts out. “I think all this killing is for nothing, and we all deserve better than that. I think the fact that this war started over some spat between the Dean and a dead Lophiiformes is stupid. I think people are dying–– _friends_ –– and none of you have stopped to ask what it’s for, or if it’s worth it.”  
Danny’s grip on the bedframe tightens, bending the metal. LaF and Perry remain silent. “Well, you’re the only one who’s stupid enough to think that.”  
“No, Sarah Jane was, too,” Laura says without thinking. Her eyes widen. “I don’t mean–– she wasn’t stupid. I meant, SJ agreed with me, too.”  
Danny clenches her jaw. “ _What_?”  
Laura swallows hard. “Sarah Jane was…” She takes a deep breath. _No going back now_. “She was dating a vampire. Maybe even in love with him.”  
“That’s ridiculous,” Mel growls.  
“It’s the truth,” Laura tries gently.

Danny stares at her as if she’s grown another head, so Laura decides enough is enough. Perry and LaF remain still, as if to not incur the wrath of Danny.  
“I… Look. Yes. I’m friends with Carmilla Karnstein. The other vampires got suspicious about why she kept visiting my apartment, so they charged her with treason. SJ and the vampire she was seeing helped me break her out,” she explains carefully. “But we got caught on the way out and she got killed helping us escape.”  
Danny gestures at the room around them. “Where is he?”  
“Where is who?” Laura frowns.  
“Her vampire _lover_ ,” Danny replies snidely.  
“He ran off in grief after the car crash. He showed up to her burial yesterday. I lured you guys away so he’d get a chance to say goodbye,” Laura admits.  
Danny’s mouth drops open and she looks like she’s going to tear Laura to pieces, fuming as she steps away from the bed and staring up at the ceiling. LaF shifts uncomfortably and Perry has chosen a spot on the floor to focus on.

“It’s what SJ would’ve wanted,” Laura insists, her voice cracking. “She didn’t want the fighting to continue. She wanted a peace between––”  
“––Enough,” Danny interrupts.  
Laura shakes her head. “But––”  
“ _ENOUGH_.” Danny roars. She storms back, leaning over the bed, edging Perry out of the way.  
“Danny…” Laura tries.  
Danny scoffs. “I can’t even look at you right now. I don’t want you anywhere near this pack. Get out.”  
Laura furrows her eyebrows together. “I––“  
“Get. Out. You’re putting the whole pack at risk.” Danny walks over to the door, slamming it open. “Get the Hell out. I thought you’d be one of us, a part of the pack, but you’re a damn traitor. So get the _fuck_ out before I execute you like the vampires do to their own, because right now you’re as much a danger to our kind as they are.”

Laura swallows hard, her eyes welling up.  
Perry finally speaks up. “Danny, I’m not sure kicking her out––”  
“Shut up,” Danny commands. “I’m the pack leader. You will fall in line.”  
Before Danny can make good on her threats to anyone, Laura manages to weakly get off the bed and slowly heads for the door.  
“Sorry, Laur,” LaF mumbles. Laura gives them a reassuring pat on the arm.  
Danny glares down at Laura as she walks out the door, closing it behind her.  
Laura lets out a shaky breath and clutches at her side. Natalie, who’d clearly heard the entire conversation through the door, sheepishly hands Laura another small bag of gauze and painkillers.  
“You’re right,” Natalie says softly. “SJ loved Kirsch. But it’s not a truth Danny is ready to hear.”  
Laura nods, surprised at Natalie’s honesty. She doesn’t like it, but she’s right.  
“You’re not alone, and neither was she,” Natalie continues, hushed. “A lot of us want out of this war, too. But the worlds aren’t ready. Not yet.”  
Laura takes the bag. “Maybe we just need to give them a little push.”  
Natalie gives her a small smile. ”Maybe.”

* * *

  
Laura turns the doorknob to her apartment and lets out a long sigh as she closes it behind her. _That could’ve gone better_.  
“You’re alive,” a voice breathes out in relief.  
Laura jumps, and the action causes her to let out a small pained gasp as she places her hand on her side.  
Carmilla steps out from the shadows, her face filled with worry. “The Lycans just let you wander around alone while you’re still injured?”  
Laura shakes her head as Carmilla leads her to the couch, but Laura remains standing. “Danny kicked me out.”  
“ _What_?”

“She figured out that you and I are friends and then I blurted out everything that’s happened with you and SJ and Kirsch and she got mad and threw me out of the headquarters.”  
Carmilla stands, looking ready to go for a fight with Danny and Laura reaches to grab her arm.  
“No––” Laura lets out a wince at the motion and Carmilla immediately settles down. “I don’t think there’s any changing her mind. At least, not right now.”  
Carmilla huffs and Laura smiles.  
“But we have other Lycans who agree that this war seems useless and a waste of lives. So there’s that.”

Carmilla sighs, watching as Laura slowly sits on the couch. “Is there anything I can do to help?”  
“Seeing you helps,” Laura says lightly with a shrug.  
Carmilla chuckles softly. “I thought you’d just gotten shot. Didn’t realize you hit your head, too.”  
Laura pouts, making Carmilla feel a twinge of guilt.

“Okay, cutie. How about we redress your wound, then we order some pizza and have a Netflix night?” Carmilla suggests.  
Laura bites her lip. “Aren’t you afraid you’ll get caught by Will or someone else? I’ve lost too much already. I can’t lose you, too.”  
Carmilla looks taken aback as her face softens for a few seconds before she smiles and waves her hand dismissively. “Mattie’s covering for me. With Kirsch labeled a traitor, she managed to sow doubt as to Will’s loyalties since they were friends, especially when he was so quick to throw me under the bus. So not only does Mother think Kirsch may have used Will as a helper, but Mattie has permission to keep Willy on a tight leash.” She winks. “We’re in the clear, cutie.”  
Carmilla grins and carefully begins redressing Laura’s wound.  
Laura slowly smiles and nods. “Okay. If you’re sure there’s no danger.”  
“The only danger we’ll have to face tonight is the fear of a show being canceled,” Carmilla whispers teasingly as she finishes.  
Laura lets out an overdramatic gasp. “The horror!”

Carmilla laughs and gets up to start making some hot cocoa while Laura picks a random episode of _Once Upon a Time_.  
They settle in on the couch, with Laura leaning her head on Carmilla’s shoulder. Halfway through some episode, Carmilla’s attempted to make Laura smile by making a comment about cutting the sexual tension between Emma and Regina with a knife when Laura shifts a bit. “Hey, Carm?”  
“Hmm?”  
Laura pulls away from Carmilla and looks down at her lap. “Do you think it would’ve been better if I’d shot Will that night?”  
Carmilla frowns. “You mean, the night you turned into a werewolf?”  
“Yeah.” Laura picks at her pants. “If I had shot him, he never would’ve taken you in. SJ wouldn’t be dead. Kirsch wouldn’t be on the run. Danny wouldn’t be mad at me.”

Carmilla’s frown deepens and she takes the remote to pause the episode. “I shouldn’t have told you to shoot him. Just like I shouldn’t have told you to let me shoot a friend of yours yesterday.”  
Laura doesn’t look any happier and Carmilla waits, trying to collect her thoughts to verbalize them properly. When she realizes she can’t, at least not yet, she decides to take another approach. Laura is a bit fragile at the moment and, even though she doubts that Laura needs to be handled with total care, she does have to be slightly more considerate. “Have you ever fired a gun before?”  
“No,” Laura replies sheepishly.  
“Ah.” Carmilla smirks. “Have any plans tomorrow night?”  
Laura shakes her head.  
“Good. I’ll pick you up after the sun sets.”  
“Where are we going?” Laura asks.  
Carmilla’s grin grows. “Guess you’ll just have to trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are every Monday and Friday. Thanks again to everyone who's giving this fic a chance! Hollstein fluff begins shortly ;)  
> Feel free to leave feedback in the comments below! Also feel free to hit me up on [tumblr](http://romeo-oh-nomeo.tumblr.com/)!:D  
> The story is also on [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/120079015). Updates are tagged on tumblr as [#Underworld au](http://romeo-oh-nomeo.tumblr.com/tagged/underworld-au).  
> Thank you for reading. Stay awesome!! ^-^


	12. Pull the Trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla takes Laura to a shooting range to prove a point and give her another pep talk, resulting in Laura blurting out a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a new laptop! Possibly got a job! And now a nice fluffy chapter! It's a good Friday!

“I’m starting to have second guesses about trusting you. Even my second guesses are having second guesses,” Laura whispers as Carmilla leads her towards a warehouse. "Just a  _ whole _ lotta guessing goin' on.”

Carmilla rolls her eyes and opens the door for her. When Laura hesitates, Carmilla huffs and enters first. Laura’s eyes widen when the sound of gunfire echoes from the doorway. Carmilla realizes Laura’s no longer walking behind her and returns, taking Laura’s hand in hers.

“ _ Relax _ ,” she whispers into Laura’s ear. “Please?”

Carmilla seems so genuine and kind that Laura nods her consent and allows Carmilla to lead her forward.

They walk into the shooting range, with an empty booth at the end.

“I reserved that one,” Carmilla tells Laura, gesturing at it. “And you’re gonna hit the target over there.”

She takes a gun out of her bag and hands it to Laura, getting the paper target into place. When she turns to face her again, she finds Laura staring down at the gun, biting her lip in worry.

“But it’s so far away,” Laura mumbles.

“Have you been testing out your new abilities since you turned for the first time?” Carmilla asks gently.

“Uhm. I mean, my hearing’s gotten more sensitive. And my reflexes are a lot faster-- I’ve been tripping a lot less. And my gunshot wound’s already completely healed.”

Carmilla chuckles. “Okay, well, your eyesight should’ve also improved.”

Laura squints at Carmilla’s face. “Yeah, you do look more chiseled. That jawline could cut glass,” she says before giggling.

“Ha.  _ Ha_,” Carmilla laughs dryly. “Take those lovely peepers and  look at that target.”

Laura focuses and her mouth drops open when she can clearly see the target at the other end of the shooting range. “Whoa.”

“Yeah,” Carmilla says, amused. “Now, shoot it.”

 

When Laura gives her a wide-eyed look in response, Carmilla chuckles. She takes the gun from Laura and steps into the booth. "Stand like this," Carmilla begins, her feet shoulder-width apart. She raises the gun. "Grip is important, like a firm handshake. A gun is an extension of your hand and arm. And you'd probably feel more secure if you hold it in both hands."

Carmilla walks back out and hands the gun back over to Laura, who nods nervously.

Laura steps into the booth and plants her feet, slightly too wide. Carmilla kneels down and gently shifts Laura's legs until they're the perfect distance apart. She stands back up and checks Laura's grip.

"Is that firm enough?" Laura asks.

Carmilla smirks, standing behind Laura. "Now how did I know your wrist would be anything but limp?"

Laura blushes immediately, gulping.

Carmilla laughs at that and clasps Laura's hands in hers, raising the gun. "Keep your trigger finger straight, not in the trigger guard. The other index finger follows the gun frame," Carmilla says, her front pressed against Laura's back. Something about this all feels weirdly exciting, but oddly normal. As if they fit together perfectly, two halves of a whole. 

 

Laura clears her throat. "Do I shoot?" she asks in a squeak. Carmilla lets go of Laura and backs away.

"Whenever you're ready, cutie."

Laura takes a deep breath before aiming the gun. She pulls the trigger.

“Empty the clip,” Carmilla says, watching as Laura does so, all the bullet holes clustering in the target’s head.

Laura puts the gun down, turning to face her with her mouth open. “Before I turned into a werewolf, I couldn’t even hit a baseball in a batting cage,” she comments in awe.

Carmilla chuckles. “And now you can probably hit a baseball by throwing another baseball.”

Laura giggles and steps away from the booth, chewing her lip.

 

“Carm?”

“Yeah?”

“Why’d you bring me here?”

Carmilla motions for Laura to follow her to an empty bench across the area. “You asked me last night if I think you should’ve shot Will.”

Laura nods.

“And I said no. Because you seemed to think that if you’d done that, then all of the bad stuff that’s happened since, wouldn’t have happened,” Carmilla continues. “But that’s not the right question to be pondering.”

Laura frowns and cocks her head to the side in confusion. “Then… what’s the right question?”

“It’s not whether you should’ve shot Will. It’s whether you  _ could’ve _ shot Will.”

Laura blinks at Carmilla, the thought never occurring to her.

Carmilla reaches into her holster strapped to her waist, pulling her gun out and removing the safety. She holds it out to Laura.

“Now. You’ve shown both of us you’re capable of hitting a target.” Carmilla points at the man in charge of renting out pistols. “I know you’re probably still overwhelmed with your new senses so this whole place reeks of gunpowder, but that guy’s a vampire.”

Laura’s eyes widen even more and she looks around her in fear. “ _ What _ ?” she squeaks. “Am I just a fish that crawled into the bottom of a barrel?”

Carmilla scoffs and shakes her head. “Now I’m  _ convinced _ you hit your head yesterday.”

Laura pouts. “Did you brought me out here to just insult me?”

Carmilla’s face softens as she reminds herself that Laura’s been through a lot and what the point of this outing was.

“I brought you here to prove a point that I don’t think I could’ve verbalized last night,” Carmilla says, trying to be more gentle. “Like I said, that guy is a vampire. He’s from my coven. And he could easily report back to Mother that he saw us here together. Will you shoot him to keep him quiet?”

Laura looks down at the gun in Carmilla’s hand. Then she glances as the rental guy. And then back at the gun. “No.”

“No?” Carmilla asks. 

 

Laura shakes her head. “No. I’m not gonna kill someone preemptively like that. Not without proof, and probably not even then.”

Carmilla nods, smiling. “And that’s my point.”

“Aaaaand I’m confused  _ again _ ,” Laura whines, making Carmilla laugh.

“Laura, first of all–– this space is neutral space. That girl over there in the second booth? She’s a Lycan. And the dude in the booth next to ours is just a regular human who happens to be a contact in the police force who ‘accidentally’ loses a lot of reports dealing with vampires and lycans. The vampire who owns this gun range, Samuel, was kicked out of the coven a few decades ago. Nothing big, I think he was embezzling money–– Mattie was more angry than Mother was. But he decided if he was gonna be ostracized for his money practices, then he might as well capitalize on the war itself.”

Laura chuckles. “So he opened a place where he could profit off both sides.”

Carmilla nods. “I’d heard whispers about it, but I never came here–– until, a few weeks ago, when I met this small stubborn baby Lycan. After the whole club incident, I came here to see if I should try being more open-minded.”

Laura grins at her. “And?”

Carmilla rolls her eyes. “Let’s not digress or get  _ too _ crazy, now.”

Laura laughs and Carmilla tries and fails to hide a smirk. She unzips her bag and starts to securely put both guns in. It isn't until they're both packed away that Carmilla realizes Laura's been silent for quite some time.

“Is war always this awful?” Laura asks softly, her voice cracking. “I mean… Betty didn’t even get a burial. ”

“This is the most exciting it’s been for a while,” Carmilla admits. “But, as a whole, yeah.”

Laura sniffles and Carmilla looks up from her bag to find tears rolling down Laura's face. “This is all my fault.”

“What?” Carmilla asks, bewildered.

“I know you told me differently in the library basement, but I just think about how if I’d just kept my stupid butt out of the subway station that night, Betty and SJ would still be here and Kirsch wouldn’t be blamed for everything and you wouldn’t be hiding from your mom,” Laura sobs. "And--"

“Okay, stop! Stop,” Carmilla blurts out in a panic, making Laura jump a bit.  _Figure out what you're gonna say next, Karnstein, and say it fast_. “Look, you’re struggling, okay? And you’re allowed to. Because, cupcake, the universe is huge, and it’s arbitrary and uncaring. You know, one moment you can get sucked into a Hell pit and the next moment you can get pulverized by a meteor and… really, in the grand spectrum of things it’ll mean nothing.”

Laura lets out a short rueful laugh. “If this is your cheering up speech, it needs a little work.”

Carmilla rolls her eyes, but tries to lighten her tone. “Yes. You-You made a mess." She takes a deep breath. "I might not always like the choices you make, or the way things turned out, but I think it would be infinitely more tragic if you let it stop you from trying. If you let it turn you into me.”

Laura looks confused at that.

 

Carmilla sighs, trying to find the right words. “I used to use hopelessness as an excuse for all of the awful things I did. Until this… prissy little overachiever–– that I  almost totally kill ed when I first found out she was a Lycan–– showed me that there was another way. Because she thought we all deserved better. Even me.” She chuckles and tucks a loose strand of hair behind Laura’s ear. “And, yeah. You are flawed. And struggling. And uncertain. But it is so beautiful the way you  _ try _ .”

Laura starts crying again, but this time for a different reason.

Carmilla wipes away a tear from Laura’s face without thinking. Laura doesn’t seem to mind. “ I’ve seen it from the moment we met. You dived in headfirst to protect me in the subway. You stepped in during the fight outside of the club. You rescued me from being executed. You dragged me to safety after the car crash, and fed me your blood. You let Kirsch say goodbye to SJ at the funeral.”

Laura lets this sink in and Carmilla takes her hands in hers.

“You seem to think that the world would’ve been better if you had done something that  _ isn’t you _ –– something that never would’ve occurred to you. And it's a good thing that it wouldn't have. The world was already messed up long before you, and you make it better.” Carmilla gives Laura’s hands a squeeze. “Should you have shot Will?  _ Could _ you have shot Will? No. To both. If you did, you wouldn’t be you. And you’re pretty awesome as is, Laura Hollis. Annoying… but awesome.”

Laura smiles and gives Carmilla’s hands a squeeze back. “Thanks, Carm.” She chuckles. “And for what it’s worth, I think you’re pretty awesome, too.”

Carmilla laughs. “You know… I’ve been alive for quite a long time. Been called many things. ‘Awesome’ is not one of them.”

Laura pulls her hands away and wrings them together in her lap. “Can I admit something?” she asks softly.

“Of course, cupcake.”

“When…” Laura swallows hard. “When you asked me to come out with you tonight, I thought it… I…” She takes a deep breath. “I thought it was as a date.”

“Oh,” Carmilla says before she processes what she just heard. She stares at Laura. “Wait,  what?”

“ ITHOUGHTTHISWASADATE, ” Laura blurts out, clamping her eyes closed, her hands balling into fists.

Carmilla’s eyes widen. Suddenly, she looks at Laura.  _ Really _ looks at her.

Instead of her usual plain shirts, Laura is wearing flannel. She has a skirt on, rather than jeans. Her hair has a slight curl to it. Even her makeup seems more extensive than normal.

She’d been so focused on treating with Laura carefully tonight that she missed all the signs.

Laura buries her face in her hands. “I shouldn’t have said anything,” she rushes out. “You don’t think of me that way, I get it. Why would a centuries-old badass vampire want to date a baby werewolf who can’t even smell the difference between a Lycan and an old hot dog cart, and who got kicked out of the Lycan family, and– and– you probably barely tolerate me as a friend. Maybe you don’t even consider me a friend. Maybe you just feel like you found this abandoned puppy in the street and it keeps following you around and now you can’t get rid of it and––”

 

“I don’t want this to be a date,” Carmilla interrupts.

Laura keeps her hands over her face and lets out a strangled whimper.

Carmilla laughs and gently tugs them off. “I don’t want this to be a date,” she repeats. “Because that would mean this is  _ our first date_, and as far as first dates go, this is a pretty shoddy one, no?”

Laura sniffles, not understanding what Carmilla’s saying. “What?”

Carmilla smirks. “Laura. I’m not just  _ tolerating _ you. And I wouldn’t want to get rid of you. I…” She takes a deep breath. “I’ve realized for quite some time now that I care about you. As more than a friend.”

“Then… what… would you care about me as––” A light bulb seems to go off above Laura’s head. “–– _ Oh _ .”

Carmilla remains silent, but looks amused.

“So you like me?  _ Like _ me, like me?” Laura asks, looking ready to burst from happiness.

“Oh my god, I knew you were young, but I didn’t know you were  _ twelve_,” Carmilla comments. “Yes, I  _ like _ you, like you.”

“And you would like to go out on a date with me?” Laura continues, looking more and more relieved.

“Yes,” Carmilla says patiently.

Laura leaps off her bench and does a little dorky dance.

Carmilla clicks her tongue. “Yikes. Too late to change my mind?” she teases with a grin.

Laura turns with a pout.

“ _ Kidding _ .”

Laura’s pout fades and she beams at her. “Yeah, it’s too late, Karnstein. You’re stuck with me.”

She turns to the rest of the shooting range and cups her hands as she shouts, “CARMILLA KARNSTEIN AND LAURA HOLLIS ARE GOING ON A DATE!”

Carmilla leans back and laughs, shaking her head.

She was going to be going on a date with the little peppy puppy before her, and she couldn’t be any happier about it.

_ Now you’re  _ really _ in it. _  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand without further ado, here's the start to some of my trademark Hollstein fluff. Thank you so much to all of you reading this <3 You're all amazing!  
> Next update is Monday :) Feel free to leave feedback in the comments below, or hit up my [tumblr](http://romeo-oh-nomeo.tumblr.com/)! ^-^  
> The story is also on [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/120079015). Updates are tagged on tumblr as [#Underworld au](http://romeo-oh-nomeo.tumblr.com/tagged/underworld-au).  
> As always, thanks for reading. And stay awesome!! :D


	13. A Leap of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura go on their first official date, with input from unexpected sources.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *flings fluff @ u*

“Oh. My.  _ God_,” Mattie snorts when she walks into Carmilla’s room and closes the door behind her. “Stop this madness, you  pile of mush.”

Carmilla has emptied out her entire closet and is staring down morosely at the  collection . She turns to Mattie’s voice. “What?”

“Please,  _ please _ tell me you ’re finally cleaning and not… fretting over what outfit to wear for that small shrimp, ” Mattie groans.

“Look, I’m taking her out to our first real date––”

Mattie lets out a gagging sound and Carmilla pouts. “What do you even have planned, anyway?” she asks, settling down on the couch. “Candlelit dinner? Picnic in the park?”

Carmilla shakes her head. “Sort of. We decided it would be a lot of pressure for one person to plan the date, so we split the responsibility. The first half is whatever she wants to do, and the second half is up to me.”

 

“Sounds positively, stupidly sentimental,” Mattie says, smirking when Carmilla lets out a small whine. She stands and walks over, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “That’s my way of saying it sounds perfect for you. And that you deserve someone who gives you butterflies, and puts you first, and likes you the way you are.”

Carmilla finally smiles at that. “Yeah?”

“Yes,” Mattie says, booping her on the nose.

“Thanks, Mattie,” Carmilla sighs with relief, some tension visibly leaving her body.

“No problem.” Mattie reaches into the pile of clothes. “And I’d go with this corset and these leather pants, sis.”

* * *

Mattie’s outfit choice winds up being perfect.

“You wanna close your mouth before a vampire bat flies in, cutie?” Carmilla drawls.

Laura blinks hard. “Uhm. Sorry. Wow.” She seems to realize she’s staring but doesn’t look away. “Sorry! I, just. Whoa. I mean, I don’t mean to stare, or gawk, or… Uh… Sorry, what was I saying?”

Carmilla lets out a small laugh. “I said ‘hi’ and then your mouth hit the ground?”

Laura stares down at her gray tank top and jeans. “I just… feel… uhm… underdressed. Or overdressed? I’m just really questioning my dressed-ness. ”

Carmilla takes Laura’s hand in hers and gives it a squeeze. “ Laura, you’re dressed just fine. Amazing, even.”

“…Okay,” Laura giggles.

“Okay.” Carmilla starts to let go, but L aura holds onto Carmilla’s hand .

She intertwines their fingers and gestures down the street. “My half of the date is within walking distance, Ms. Motorcycle.”

“Making me walk?” Carmilla pretends to complain. She grins and follows Laura’s lead. “ Well, now I feel slightly less guilty about forgetting your thermos again. ”

Laura sighs dramatically. “You’re just using me for my thermos. I knew it.”

“And coz you make great arm candy,” Carmilla deadpans. “Not as great as me, obviously.”

 

 

“Obviously,” Laura giggles, gently tugging Carmilla to make a turn at the corner.

Carmilla frowns and pulls her to a stop. “Wait.”

Laura cocks her head to the side, puzzled.

“You know  I was joking? I mean… you know you look great and you’re gorgeous, right?”

Laura stares at her. “Kiiinda weird hearing that from a stunning vampire in a corset and leather pants,” she teases.

“Laura…”

Carmilla’s voice is different.  Worried and a bit  nervous.

“Yes, I know you were joking,” Laura replies sincerely. “But I do gotta say I love this super concerned side of you.”

Carmilla narrows her eyes playfully. “Why do I get the inkling that being with you is going to entail a lot of me feeling concerned for you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Laura replies slyly with a giggle.  “Okay, how about us two eye candies  get going before we’re late? ”

Carmilla chuckles and allows  Laura to  lead her forward.

They stop in front of a movie theater.

Carmilla quirks an eyebrow. “What are we seeing?”

Laura smirks. “You’ll see.”

* * *

“I can’t believe you had us go see a special showing of  the first  _Underworld_ movie ,” Carmilla comments dryly as they leave the theater.

Laura frowns. “You didn’t like it?”

“I’ve seen the movie before, cutie. Who can resist Kate Beckinsale?” Carmilla replies. “I just meant… a little on the nose, don’t you think? As if there’s someone out there who worked very hard to make all of this seem too coincidental?”

Laura’s frown deepens. “All of what?”

“A vampire and a werewolf, in the middle of a centuries-long war, meeting in a subway tunnel, only to fall for each other?”

Laura looks down. “Am I that obvious?”

Carmilla laughs and holds her hand, giving it a little swing back and forth. “ You’re about as obvious as a Lycan in a vampire coven mansion. ”

Laura gently lets go and Carmilla furrows her eyebrows together.

“Cupcake––”

“ _There’s _ Laura!” a cheerful voice rings through the street.

Carmilla and Laura turn to face it, Laura with her eyes wide.

“LaF! Perry!” Laura squeaks, her voice hitting a pitch barely in the audible range for humans.

Their Lycan scent hits Carmilla’s nose and she lets out an instinctual hiss.

Perry lets out a yelp and ducks behind LaFontaine.

“Ooookay, you must be Carmilla,” LaF says slowly.

 

 

“Must I be?” Carmilla drawls with a glare.

Laura steps in front of Carmilla. “What are you guys doing here?”

“We dropped by your apartment and you weren’t there, so we’ve been looking around for you since your scent stayed in the area,” LaF explains.

This doesn’t seem to clarify anything for Laura. “Uhh… okay… But why are you looking for me?”

“We felt bad Danny kicked you out of the headquarters,” Perry admits, still standing behind LaFontaine. “It was harsh to do, especially to a baby Lycan. And for saying something a lot of us have been thinking … It left a bad taste in our mouths.”

Laura and Carmilla share a look.

“But you and THE Carmilla Karnstein are really friends, huh?” LaF asks with a smirk. “Or  more?”

Laura swallows hard and looks back at them. “Uhm. More?”

“You  asking me or telling me, Hollis?” LaFontaine teases.

Carmilla chuckles  dryly  besides Laura. “We’re more,” she confirms.

Laura beams up at her before LaF clears their throat.

“Uhm, yeah, so… this is Carm. Carmilla Karnstein,” she introduces. “And this is LaFontaine and Perry. They helped ease me into the whole ‘you’re an immortal wolf now’ thing.”

Carmilla regards them carefully. “And we can trust them?”

Laura looks at them and bites her lip. “I think so. Yeah.”

“Not really brimming with confidence there,  sweetheart,” Carmilla remarks.

“Look. You don’t know us, Karnstein,” LaF begins. “But we know you. You’re Carmilla Karnstein. Sired by the infamous Lilita Morgan. Sibling to Matska Belmonde and Will iam Luce.  You brought in Lycans by the dozen back in the nineteenth century. And then your actions mysteriously stopped. Some thought it’s because you lost Ell, your lover. Others figured you lost your taste for all that foot soldier work. Hell, there was even a rumor you’d been sealed away in a coffin for seventy years. But, ” LaF shrugs, “whatever happened to you, I’m willing to bet my favorite Erlenmeyer  flask that something  _ else _ changed.  Maybe you realized Lycans aren’t just monstrous beasts meant to be put down, as your mother believes.”

Carmilla doesn’t reply and simply clenches her jaw.

“What LaFontaine is trying to say, which we discussed before seeking Laura out, is that we believe that your reputation may not exactly match who you are.  You’re supposed to be this soulless Death Dealer, but  we’re not entirely convinced. Laura seems like a warm and loving person, and if she trusts you enough to have you in her life, and also to throw away the sanctuary of the Lycan pack for you… ”

Perry slowly steps out from behind LaFontaine and faces Carmilla.

“…Then we won’t stand in your way. If anything, we’ll encourage it. A lot of us in the pack have been secretly hoping for peace between Lycans and vampires and m-maybe it starts with you two. With a human saving a vampire in a subway tunnel and being turned into a Lycan and neither of you giving a darn about  what you are, and simply caring for each other.”

 

 

Carmilla still seems skeptical.

“How about this?” LaF says patiently. “You and Laura continue doing… whatever it is you’re doing. And  we’ll try slowly convincing Danny that her whole ‘I’m a purebred Lycan and am therefore better than all of you’ attitude is a rotten one. We promise not to tell her about you two dating. And if it turns out we went back on our word… you can wipe us out. ”

Carmilla raises an eyebrow at that.

LaF and Perry look at each other, and nod. Perry carefully reaches into her pocket and produces a slip of paper, holding it out for Carmilla. “This is the address to the Lycan headquarters. So… you trust us with your secret relationship. And we trust you not to kill us all. Laura can confirm that this is where it is.”

Carmilla unfolds the paper and shows it to Laura, who nods.

“Are we good?” LaFontaine asks. “We just… really wanted to make sure Laura was okay. And if that means knowing she’s got you looking after her, then that’s enough for us.”

“If you guys weren’t complete imbeciles, you’d know she doesn’t need anyone to look after her.” Carmilla stuffs the paper into her pants pocket and shrugs. “But... sure. We’re okay. For now.”

Laura steps forward and hugs LaFontaine, and then Perry. “Thank you, guys.”

“Go forth and date, Crushes-On-Vampires,” LaF teases, nudging her on the arm.

Laura rolls her eyes and takes Carmilla’s hand in hers as they turn and walk back towards Laura’s apartment.

“Your friends are annoying,” Carmilla comments as they approach her motorcycle. “But alright, I guess.”

Laura smiles and gives a little skip and hop. “Yay!”

“Dork,” Carmilla comments with a grin.

"Yeah, but I'm your dork," Laura shrugs and smiles. “So. Your half of the date. Where to?”

Carmilla hops onto her motorcycle and hands Laura a spare helmet as she puts on her own. Laura stares at it.

“Well, we’re not getting there on your little bicycle,” Carmilla comments. “Don’t you trust my driving?”

Laura giggles and takes the helmet. “I trust you and your driving,” she replies, looking into it. “I was just wondering if we really need these.”

Carmilla laughs and takes hers off. “Livin’ dangerously, sundance. I like it.”

Laura grins and hops on, carefully hooking her arms around Carmilla’s waist.

“Don’t be afraid to gimme some grip,” Carmilla says slyly, throwing a wink over her shoulder. Laura blushes, which makes Carmilla laugh. “No need to be shy.”

She buries her face into Carmilla’s shoulder blade and lets out a whine. “Can you just drive, please?” Laura asks, muffled.

“Yes, ma’am,” Carmilla replies with another laugh before driving off.

It takes about half an hour before Carmilla pulls up to a wall and parks her bike. Laura hops off and looks around the abandoned lot.

  

“Wow. Very… spacey, ” Laura comments.

Carmilla rolls her eyes and points at the wall.

“It’s over there, spaz.”

Laura cocks her head to the side, not understanding. “Do vampires have x-ray vision and can see through walls?”

Carmilla pinches the bridge of her nose and mutters something under her breath that sounds like “ _I’m too old for this_. ” She huffs and leaps with ease over the wall in one fluid motion. There’s a soft thud on the other end, barely audible.

“Come on, sweetheart. We’re burning moonlight,” Carmilla calls out.

Laura swallows hard. Sure, she knew she had advanced healing and increased speed and super strength, but she hadn’t tested this kind of ability out yet.

“Wh-What if I can’t make it?” Laura asks softly.

There’s a pause and Laura swears she can see Carmilla’s amused look through the wall. “Laura. You can make it,” she replies sincerely.

Laura takes a deep breath. “Okay. Okay. Yeah. Okay.”

She gives herself a little warm-up ho p in place before focusing on the top of the wall.

“You can do this,” Carmilla repeats on the other side of the wall. “You don’t need me or anyone else to get you over this wall.”

Laura swallows  hard and squats down a bit before leaping off the ground. She half-expects to slam right into the wall, but to her surprise she easily clears it–– and continues going. And going. _SHIIIIIII _ ––”

Carmilla watches in horror as Laura not only jumps the height of the wall, but also does it a few times over as she reaches several feet into the sky, soaring over her.

“HEEEEEELP!” Laura shrieks into the night.

Carmilla squints at Laura’s projectile motion and runs towards  where Laura should end up, managing to  barely  get there just in time. She holds out her arms as a flailing Laura lands in them with a yelp. They stare at each other for a moment, Laura panting heavily.

“Y-You caught me,” Laura manages to gasp out.

Carmilla chuckles. “Well, I said no one had to help you get over the wall. I didn’t say anything about what happened once you did.”

Laura  giggles sheepishly and Carmilla slowly lets her down.

“Plus, I figured you’ve looked out for me so many times that the least I could do was make sure you didn’t end up splattered on the beach,” Carmilla adds, gently letting her go.

Laura looks around them and sure enough, there’s sand all around them. If she strains her  hearing, she can hear the waves crashing in the distance. With a deep inhale, she can  smell the ocean.

“Lemme guess,” Carmilla says as they start to walk towards the water. “You thought you’d  _ really _ have to try to make the jump, so you did a squat to help yourself get more height.”

Laura nods shyly. “I severely underestimated my hang time.”

 

 

Carmilla laughs and  squints up into the sky.

“Whatcha lookin’ for?” Laura asks.

“Your… dignity?” Carmilla squints harder.

Laura’s mouth drops open in offense and she playfully smacks Carmilla. “Did you bring me out to this beach just to mock me?”

Carmilla nods. “Yes,” she deadpans. “That was my idea of the most romantic date possible.”

Laura huffs. “And yet you were making fun of me taking you to see  _Underworld_. ”

Carmilla gives a smug smile and gestures as they’ve finally reached the ocean. “Read ‘em and weep, cutie.”

Laura turns and her eyes widen.

There’s a large blanket laid out with a basket, surrounded by lit candles.

“Okay. Carm. How the heck did you pull this off? ” Laura asks in shock. “Like, when did you set this up? You showed up almost right after the sun set, so there’s no way you had time to go from the coven mansion to here to my apartment–– unless the mansion is  _ super _ close-by––”

“Mattie set it up for me,” Carmilla gently interrupts. “I was originally going to do it myself, but then you gave me the movie time, so I went to her last night panicking and to shut me up she agreed.”

Laura giggles. “Ah. Great wingperson you got there.” She bunches up her face. "Although, kinda cheating to have someone help you out."

"So competitive, Hollis," Carmilla teases before she gestures for Laura to sit on the blanket first and settles beside her. She reaches into the basket, pulls out a box of cookies, and opens it.

“Whoa. These are like, the  _ fancy _ cookies,” Laura comments, taking one and examining the box.

“Only the best for my  date,” Carmilla replies.

“Well, I can’t let you totally show me up,”  Laura grins. She opens her small bag and pulls out a small pack of blood. It has a little bow taped to it.

Carmilla laughs and puts it aside. “Thank you.”

Laura giggles and  finishes eating her cookie in silence.

“What are you thinking so hard about?” Carmilla asks after a couple minutes of listening to the waves crash. “I’m pretty sure I see smoke coming out of your ears.”

Laura picks at the edge of the blanket. “I know you brought it up earlier, but then we got interrupted by my friends. But, uhm… Do you know why I picked for us to see  _ Underworld_?”

“Kate Beckinsale?” Carmilla says lightly.

Laura laughs. “No. I mean, yes, but that’s not the main reason.”

“And what is the main reason?” Carmilla searches Laura’s face to try and figure out if she should be concerned with how serious she seems to be getting.

Laura wrings her hands together nervously. “Well. You know how, in the movie, the vampires and Lycans are at war, and Selene starts out wanting to eradicate all Lycans, but then she meets Michael, who is turned into a Lycan, and she starts realizing she’s spent her existence in black-and-white and never thought to question her own morals? And it seemed so hopeless to end the war, but in the end, she did?”

Carmilla chuckles. “Yes, cutie. I  was paying attention during the movie, y’know?”

“Right, right.” Laura nods. “Sorry. I just… I wanted us to watch the movie because I wanted it to give us hope. Like, right now, between Betty and Sarah Jane being dead, and your Mother ready to kill anyone who’s not ready to drive the Lycans to total extinction, things seem bleak, right? Like this war could never end.”

Carmilla raises her eyebrows and presses her lips together. “It does seem to be rather hopeless, yes.”

“But that’s my point!” Laura blurts out. “Selene and Michael didn’t have anyone helping them out. Even at the end of the movie, all the vampires wanted all the Lycans dead, and all the Lycans wanted the vampires dead . Selene and Michael were the only ones who wanted the war to end. ”

Carmilla frowns, confused.

Laura huffs. “I’m saying–– we don’t have that problem. We have people helping us out. I’ve got Natalie and LaFontaine and Perry and you’ve got Mattie and-and we’ve also got Kirsch and who  knows who else! There are people on both sides who are sick of war and want it to end.”

“So… you’re saying we went to go see  _ Underworld_, not for the gorgeous actress, but to show ourselves ‘it could be worse?’” Carmilla asks, amused.

Laura shakes her head, taking another cookie.  “I’m just saying, you’ve been a vampire warrior for centuries, and we’re talking about ending a war that’s older than you. And I just wanted to show you…”

Laura puts the cookie back so she can really focus on what she wants to communicate.

“I’m saying, I get that it’s all a part of who you are. And I don’t expect all that to just evaporate just because we’re together. I don’t need you to change the kind of person you are.”

Carmilla swallows hard and now it’s her turn to pick at the blanket. “You’re not, say, looking for me to be your hero?”

“Have you ever considered that maybe ‘hero’ isn’t one thing that one person was supposed to be by themselves?” Laura asks. “That maybe  in this story, you’re my hero, and I’m your hero? ” She takes Carmilla’s hand in hers. “That maybe it’s all of our responsibilities to be heroes for each other? There's no right time to do the wrong thing and there's no wrong time to do the right thing. ”

Carmilla lets out a long sigh and gives Laura’s hands a squeeze. “I think these are very intense questions to be asking a girl on a first date . ”

Laura pouts and starts to pull her hand away, but Carmilla holds on.

“You know, I was nervous for tonight. About everything. About what to do, what to wear, how to act…”

Laura raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

Carmilla nods. “But then Mattie said something to me that made it a little less overwhelming.”

“What?”

“She said that I deserve someone who gives me butterflies, and puts me first, and likes me the way I am.” Carmilla smiles and tucks a strand of hair behind Laura’s ear. “And that’s been you since the moment we met.  Between saving my life and making sure I’m fed and stuff like that … You’ve accepted me as I am.  Sorta took the pressure of this date off me, just a little bit.”

“Helps that you’re pretty wonderful to begin with,” Laura replies.

Carmilla  turns a bit and faces her with a skeptical look. “Did you also think the boogeyman was wonderful?”

She shrugs and picks the cookie up again. “Whatever you were before, you were changing before you even met me. You could’ve killed me so many times when we first met, and you didn’t. You helped through my first change,” she points out , sitting cross-legged so she can also face Carmilla. “ You’re kind. And I think you’ve always been kind, but… But this war has a way of sucking that out of people.”

Carmilla laughs dryly. “ I’ve been described as a lot of things in my time, babe. This is the first time someone's used the word ‘kind.’ ”

Laura grins.

“Well, since  you’re starting a new habit of  us calling  each other things  we’ve never been called before… Can I call you something?” Carmilla asks, suddenly looking very vulnerable and shy.

Laura nods, intrigued.

“…Can I call you mine?” Carmilla asks softly.

Laura lets out a  warm chuckle, leaning forward. “Only if I can call you mi––”

Carmilla meets her halfway and presses her lips against  Laura’s. Laura seems taken aback at first but quickly melts into it, returning the kiss. She's not ready for the spark she feels, but it's energizing and exciting.  _Like breathing for the first time_. They stay like this for a while, simply holding each other and kissing, and when Carmilla pulls away, it feels all too soon.

Laura’s brain slowly kicks back in as she opens her eyes and takes in Carmilla’s blissed-out look. “––call you mine?” she finishes.

Carmilla laughs and Laura swears she could listen to that sound forever.

“I’ll be yours for as long as you’ll have me,” Carmilla replies.

Laura grins. “So that’s a ‘no’ for a second date,” she jokes.

“Oh, yeah, absolutely, ” Carmilla deadpans. “But we can stay making-out buddies, coz that kiss was pretty amazing.”

Laura shrugs. “Meh.”

Carmilla’s façade fades and her mouth drops open. “’Meh?’  _ Meh_? You’re telling me that kiss didn’t change your short little life?”

Laura shrugs again. “Maybe we should try again.”

She bursts out into a giggle fit and Carmilla scowls, scooping some sand and flinging it at Laura. This only makes her laugh harder.

And Carmilla swears she could also listen to that sound. For as long as Laura would have her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D  
> Also for anyone going to NYCC on Thursday, I'll be there ;)  
> Updates are every Monday and Friday. Thanks again to everyone who's giving this fic a chance!  
> Feel free to leave feedback in the comments below! Also feel free to hit me up on [tumblr](http://romeo-oh-nomeo.tumblr.com/)! ^-^  
> The story is also on [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/120079015). Updates are tagged on tumblr as [#Underworld au](http://romeo-oh-nomeo.tumblr.com/tagged/underworld-au).  
> Thank you for reading. Stay awesome!! <3


	14. Laura Eileen Hollis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LaFontaine calls Laura with questions about vampire biology and how it impacts dating one, while another unexpected visitor drops by the apartment with questions of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got inspired this week when something nice happened to me and I spontaneously wrote this chapter to add to this story. Hope you enjoy it! :)

“ _I have a question for you_ _,_ ” LaF says before Laura can even greet them on the phone. “ _When you two kiss, are her fangs a factor?”_

Laura frowns. “What?

LaF pauses, trying to rephrase their question. “ _Her fangs. If they scrape you, the toxin in them-_ -”

“Oh. No. It’s not like they’re long all the time,” Laura replies. “They really only extend when she’s angry, or hungry and needs to eat.”

They let out a snicker. “ _So, say, if she wanted to eat you-_ -”

Laura’s eyes widen but hears a smack on the other end.

“ _LaFontaine, that is not proper to ask her, and you know it.”_

_“Per, it’s for a scientific curiosity.”_

There’s a long sigh. _“It’s still intruding.”_

“ _Yeah, well, ‘Make Room For LaF,’ I guess_ ,” LaF quips.

Laura glances over at Carmilla, who showed up after the sun set but asked for a quiet evening in Laura’s apartment. Which of course meant Laura had continued yammering through the evening, even when Carmilla had her nose in her book.

“I’m not answering any more questions about Carmilla,” she says gently before grinning. “You’re going to have to get your answers from my other vampire lover.”

 

Carmilla raises her eyebrow and peers above the page at that. “Excuse me?”

Laura giggles. She gets an alert for another incoming call but before she can check who it is, LaF continues talking.

“ _You joke about it, but I honestly would love to see you show up with a harem of vampire lovers just to piss off Lawrence,_ ” they comments.

“ _Give Danny some credit_ ,” Perry clicks her tongue. “ _It’s been a couple weeks since we made that deal with Carmilla, and Danny’s already recognized that she doesn’t know for a fact why the vampires attacked to start the war. Only that her parents had sneered down at vampires and taught her to do the same, without any basis_.”

Laura perks up. “Really?”

“ _Yeah, I mean, she’s not going to be leading any Vampire Pride Parades any time soon, but she’s learning to question things. Centuries of racism won’t be undone_ that _quickly_ ,” LaF replies.

Perry clears her throat. _“_ _LaFontaine and I pointed out to her that her biting the three of us and other humans over the centuries to turn into Lycans could be interpreted as particularly monstrous. Maybe more so than how we see vampires._ ”

“ _She LOVED that,_ ” LaFontaine remarks sarcastically. “ _But she did get all quiet after that and I think she realized she’s not some knight in shining gym shorts. So maybe we’re getting through to her.”_

 

Laura’s apartment doorknob turns and she and Carmilla both leap to attention. There’s a click and the door opens. Carmilla pulls out her gun.

“Oh, CRAP,” Laura groans, reaching forward to grab the gun barrel in her hand, giving Carmilla pause.

“ _What_?” LaF asks, alarmed.

 

Carmilla stares down the stout, bald man in Laura’s doorway, unsure of who he is. His eyes widen as he stares at a leather-clad woman aiming the gun at his head.

Laura sighs. “Hi, dad.”

 

* * *

 

“ _LAURA EILEEN HOLLIS,_ ” he bellows. “You didn’t think this was something to mention in our weekly calls? That YOU’RE A WEREWOLF PICKING A FIGHT WITH A CENTURIES OLD VAMPIRE?”

“Possibly older,” Carmilla mumbles, earning an annoyed nudge from Laura.

“Not helping,” Laura grumbles.

“I-- YOU-- _How_ \--” Papa Hollis wheezes and Laura runs off, reappearing in superhuman time with a brown paper bag. She hands it to him and he breathes into it, eyes bulging out.

Laura sits by patiently, with a confused Carmilla at her side.

 

A couple minutes pass before he finally crumples up the bag and tosses it aside. Papa Hollis takes a slow, deep breath. “Explain. Now.”

Laura swallows hard. “A couple months ago I was at the library and I met Carmilla coz we were sharing a table and she forgot her book so I followed her to return it, but she was hunting a Lycan and was ambushed. Except I didn’t know they were Lycans, so I jumped in to help Carmilla, but she grabbed her mark and took off and the other Lycans were mad, so they bit me and turned me. Carm came to check on me the next night, and then we started hanging out, but the vampires and Lycans found out, so we lied to almost everyone so they still think we’re enemies and won’t come after us for being friends.” Laura clears her throat and takes Carmilla’s hand in hers. “And now girlfriends.”

 

He examines her closely before narrowing his eyes in a glare at Carmilla. “You’re a vampire.”

Carmilla nods.

He looks back at Laura. “You’re a Lyon.”

“A Lycan. A werewolf when I turn,” Laura replies.

He pales and looks as if he’s about to faint again, but fights through it. “And that means…?”

“Every month during the full moon, I turn into a giant werewolf. My regular body temp runs a little hotter. I also have super strength and speed and healing.” Laura takes a deep breath, bracing herself. “And I’m… immortal.”

This is met with a long silence. Papa Hollis seems fixated at a spot on the floor, leaving Laura and Carmilla to sit there awkwardly.

 

“You’re coming home with me,” he finally says.

Laura’s eyes widen. “ _WHAT_?” She shakes her head. “No. No way.”

“You’ll be safer there,” he snaps.

Laura lets go of Carmilla’s hand and stands up. “ _No_. I’m not hiding from any of this. Especially not this senseless war!”

“You don’t BELONG in a war zone!” he shouts. “It is my job to protect you as best I can and this is how I’m doing it.” 

 

She scoffs. “What do you expect me to do? In the course of my lifetime, you’ve protected me from polyester––”

He rolls his eyes. “They have carcinogens, they leach into your skin.”

“Swimming holes,” Laura says pointedly.

“The amoeba that eats your brains!”

“And my class trip to Clownville?”

“That place is a cultural Chernobyl!”

Laura lets out an inhuman growl and Carmilla stands immediately, planting herself in front of Laura, giving her a pleading look to calm down.

Laura takes a deep breath.

 

Papa Hollis swallows hard. “We’re not talking about you eating candy corn for dinner. Which you definitely also never do. We are talking about you flinging yourself into some war that’s been raging on for hundreds of years.”

“It’s less flinging and more stumbling into the war,” Laura mumbles.

“Yeah, I feel much better about that,” he snaps before a long, exasperated sigh. “This is exactly why they kill off parents off in those movies, I swear. Because if those poor slobs had to watch what their children actually do, they’d go mad, alright?”

 

This seems to give Laura pause as her face softens.

“Dad…“ The floorboards creak as Carmilla steps aside and she takes a step towards him. “I’m sorry. I’m not trying to make you worry, I just... I don’t want you to be so scared for me all the time.”

“It’s too late. When I think about what can happen to you…” His voice cracks and trails off as Laura sighs.

“Dad. These immortals need to be saved from this war. They don’t know that there’s a way out. But I-I’m already not sure if I’m the one who can end it. Who can fix all of this,” Laura says softly. “But I want to try. For Carmilla and my friends. And for those who aren’t alive anymore.”

He lets out another long exhale. “No one knows how to save the world when they’re nineteen years old. Some of us are a lot older than that, and we still haven’t figured it out.”

 

Laura shrugs. “Guess I’d still like to try. I mean, I know it’s not like in the movies. But there has to be some way, doesn’t there? Even if it’s harder than you thought? Even if you don’t know if you can get it right?”

He lets out a soft laugh. “Do you remember when you were six and I crashed the car?”

Laura bunches up her face with a confused chuckle. “Weird segue, dad.”

 

“Bear with me?” he pleads rhetorically. “It was a normal summer day and we were driving home from the grocery store with our popsicles. Some kid took the curve way too fast and came right into our lane. And I woke up with my head on the steering wheel and my broken legs and the car was already filling up with smoke. You had this goose egg on your head. You were in the front seat, just wailing away, and all I could think was that you needed to get away from me. You just needed to get out before you suffocated from all that smoke. But you wouldn’t do it. You stayed there, in the passenger seat, just wailing away, rolling down the windows–– screaming, screaming, screaming. The paramedics came and they said you probably saved my life.”

He pauses and Laura gives a small nod for him to continue.

“And even then, you were willing to risk your life for someone else. And that has terrified me for a long time.”

The words hover in the space between them and Laura watches as her father clasps his hands together in his lap.

“Okay,” he finally says softly.

 

Laura frowns. “Wait. ‘Okay?’ Is this ‘okay,’ like the time I was trying to get that kitten out of the tree on my own and fell and broke my arm and you pretended to be okay at the hospital so you could yell at me for being stupid later but then also commend my kindness? Or ‘okay’ like, _actually okay_ , like that time I found out the vice principal was embezzling from the fourth grade candy gram fund and the principal called you in when I incited an uprising and you were so proud?”

Carmilla lets out a snort and covers her mouth too late.

Papa Hollis smiles at that. “And what are your thoughts on this?” he asks her.

“For what it’s worth, sir… I’ve been in this war for a long time. And I wouldn’t want Laura to have any part of it. I mean… Trust me, if she were listening to me, she would never have left the library.”

“Yeah, you and me both,” he grumbles.

They both give her a pointed look.

Laura frowns. “What is happening here?”

 

Papa Hollis and Carmilla share a laugh, which makes Laura smile.

 

His laughter fades into a small chuckle. “I know I came off strongly before. But this is my job. Just… making sure that she is safe for as long as possible. Or, at least, it used to be.”

“Maybe we should lock her in a tower,” Carmilla comments.

He nods, a look of amusement in his eyes. “It’s a thought. Maybe something with really high walls.”

“Yeah, and like, a deep moat, maybe?” Carmilla continues, ignoring a glare from Laura.

“Yeah, and maybe one of those man-eating dragons to guard it. Do you think that would work?” he asks, teasingly.

Laura huffs and crosses her arms. “You guys suck.”

“Well, I mean, she is a vampire, isn’t she?” he asks, making Carmilla laugh.

 

Papa Hollis stands and extends his hand. “Sherman Hollis.”

“Carmilla Karnstein,” she says, shaking his hand.

He takes a deep, shaky breath. “So. Once a month, you turn into a werewolf. And otherwise you’ve got superhuman abilities, including healing. And you’re immortal.”

Laura nods slowly.

“Before, I meant ‘okay,’ as in, I need some time to process all this. Hell, sometimes I still think of you as my little girl in her lady bug costume.... Except I know that’s no longer the case,” he says. “Before I leave, I just want to know you’re staying true to yourself. Because you make me proud. But I don’t want you to think you need to go above and beyond to do that. Changing the world doesn’t have to be some grand gesture, kid.” He smiles warmly. “Sometimes it just starts with a little bit of hope.”

Carmilla chuckles. “She’s already given me and so many others that hope, sir. I’ll keep her safe through the rest.”

Laura beams at her.

 

“I guess at this point, as a parent, that’s all I can ask,” he relents. “But… I want you to call me every month before the full moon. And still call me every week, this time without secrets or lying. And make sure you take your vitamin C.”

Laura rolls her eyes, but smiles. “Yes, dad.”

 

He gives her a hug and gives Carmilla another handshake.

Laura and Carmilla share a fond look as he heads for the door.

“Oh, and maybe the next time I call you to tell you I found you a more comfortable sling for your miraculously-healed broken wrist and am visiting to drop it off, you’ll answer the phone before I let myself into the apartment,” he comments with a wink before leaving.

 

Laura drops face-down onto the couch with a groan.

Carmilla has a smug grin. “So, a lady bug costume, huh? How bad ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was bothering me ever since I finished this story that I like, introduced the concept of Laura's father, but had never written him in beyond one phone call, taking care of her broken wrist off-screen, and some references. Then my dad was being a total sweetie to me, and I got inspired to add this chapter in. Good ol' Papa Hollis. (There was also an issue I had with Danny's character development and this chapter also went to fix that)  
> Next update is Monday :) Feel free to leave feedback in the comments below, or hit up my [tumblr](http://romeo-oh-nomeo.tumblr.com/)! <3  
> The story is also on [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/120079015). Updates are tagged on tumblr as [#Underworld au](http://romeo-oh-nomeo.tumblr.com/tagged/underworld-au).  
> As always, thank you reading. And stay awesome!! ^-^


	15. All In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla prepare for her second change, while looking at the potential future ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *flings more fluff @ u*

“Like, you _ really _ haven’t given it any thought?” Laura asks while snuggled up to Carmilla’s side on her couch.

“No, cutie, I can confidently say I have not given this any thought,” Carmilla replies, amused at Laura’s huff.

She sits up and Carmilla whines at the immediate lack of warmth. “You’ve never thought about whether unicorns are ostracized by horses for being different? Like, we always talk about how magically unique unicorns are, but we never think abut the social implications.”

Carmilla furrows her eyebrows together. “You’re rapidly losing me in this figure-8 train of thought.”

Laura waves her hand dismissively. “Forget it.” She leans back, pressed against Carmilla’s side.

For about two seconds .

S he pushes herself back up, leading to a long sigh from Carmilla.

“But have you thought about whether a unicorn even knows if it’s a unicorn? Like, you  know how we technically see our noses all the time,  but our brains don’t register it? What if unicorns don’t know they have a horn? And they like, show up to a watering hole and all these horses are like ‘yo, look at that freak over there’ and the unicorn is like, ‘why are they  buggin’? … And it-it’s b-because it can’t see its own horn?”

Carmilla takes all this rambling in and narrows her eyes. “Laura…  Are you nervous about turning again tomorrow?”

Laura sighs and grabs a pillow, hugging it close to herself.

“I already told you, Mattie and I set up the soundproofed university library basement. Complete with a sturdy thick-barred cage, and beds, and cookies. And a couch for me to stay with you.”

“I know, and I am so, so grateful,” Laura says without hesitation. “I’m sorry, I think, there’s the whole mess that happened last time and I’m still getting used to feeling on edge and  overheating and shaky.”

Carmilla frowns. “You mean, your  second time turning, and you’re not already an expert? What kind of amateur are you?” she teases.

Laura chucks the pillow at Carmilla, who catches it with a smug grin.

“I’m serious. Thank you for helping me through this,” Laura says sincerely. “I’ll try to stop with the crazy rambling.”

Carmilla hands Laura the pillow back and chuckles. “Don’t you  dare. It’s part of your charm.”

“I’ve got charm?” Laura asks, batting her eyelashes.

“Don’t get it go to your head, creampuff,” Carmilla snaps.

Laura’s phone rings and she stares at the caller ID with wide eyes.

“Your dad?” Carmilla asks.

Laura shakes her head and turns the phone so Carmilla can see it too.

“Oh, hell,” Carmilla grumbles.

Laura takes a deep breath and answers it. 

 

“Danny! Hi!” she greets, her voice shrill and nervous. “… Uhm, no, I didn’t forget tomorrow’s the full moon.”

Her eyes widen.

“Well, I don’t think me coming back to HQ is necessary. I mean, I already made arrangements for tomorrow night.”

Carmilla strains her ears and can hear Danny’s surprise. “ _Oh? Are you sure it’s secure? ” A pause. “ I just… don’t want you accidentally roaming the streets and attacking some human._ ”

“It’s secure,” Laura replies. “I’d trust this plan with my life.”

Carmilla smiles at her and Laura grins back.

_ “Oh. Okay. _ ” There’s another awkward pause. “ _Look. LaF and Perry and some of the others have said I was really out of line kicking you out of HQ. And I still think you hanging out with that leather-clad leech and not telling us was bad, but… You’re a baby Lycan.  You should have the pack as a support system. I’m sorry I took that away from you._”

“Uhm, uh, ” Laura  mumbles, caught by surprise. Clearly,  LaF and Perry had made good on their promise to try and reason with Danny, after all. This was great progress for just a few weeks.

“ _If you’d be willing to, do you want to hang out again this week? We can talk things out?_ ”

Laura  pauses and bites her lip before taking inhaling deeply and looking down at the couch cushion. “Okay.”

“ _Cool_. ”  A sigh of relief. “ _Cool, Hollis. We’ll text and figure something out?_ ”

“ Mhmm ,” Laura says, knowing Carmilla is staring at her, but unwilling to look her in the eyes.

Danny laughs softly. “ _Alright. Good luck tomorrow night. Lemme know if you need anything.  And,  uhm … sorry. _ _Again_. ”

The call ends and Laura slowly puts the phone down, watching as Carmilla crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow.

“ Please tell me you didn’t actually forgive that red-headed Godzilla.”

“I’m… not sure,” Laura admits. “Like, I’m not even sure there’s anything to forgive?”

Carmilla stares at her like she’s grown another head. “Do you have some leftover brain damage from when Mattie tossed you around? Lawrence  kicked you out of the pack when you needed them the most.”

Laura stammers for a bit before groaning. “Danny kicked me out because in her mind, vampires are automatically the enemy.  LaF and I were talking on the phone earlier and they said that since Danny is the last pure blooded Lycan in this pack, and was therefore raised by Lycan parents, her mindset is a lot harder to change than other Lycans ’. She was taught growing up that vampires are evil, and then vampires slaughtered her family so why should she think any differently?”

Carmilla clenches her jaw but remains quiet.

“I’m not saying she was justified in banishing me, I’m just saying I can understand why it’d take her longer to understand  what the rest of us are saying. And if she’s apologizing and asking to meet with me, then maybe she deserves another chance to understand it. ”

Carmilla chuckles, which surprises Laura.

“You are…  _ something _ , cupcake.”

  

“Something good, or something bad?” Laura asks nervously.

Carmilla leans forward, shaking her head in amusement. “Something amazing.”

Laura looks confused at that. “How am I amazing?”

Carmilla takes a moment to collect her thoughts but as she starts to reply, Laura lets out a pained gasp and grabs her head.

“You okay?” Carmilla asks, cradling Laura’s  face in her hands.

Laura nods with a wince. “This full moon thing makes my heart beat fast sometimes and then my head hurts. And sound is even more amplified than it already became with the super-hearing... There’s like, a ringing?  I feel like I had a whole other brain crammed into my skull.”

Carmilla frowns and kisses the top of Laura’s head. “How about I make you some hot cocoa and then  we head to the library to sleep there? You can call your dad. Sun will be up in a couple hours and when it sets again, it’ll be a long night.”

Laura nods. “Okay, yeah. Sounds good. There’s also a pack of blood in the fridge if you want it. ”

She leans forward and captures Carmilla’s lips in a kiss, and Carmilla quickly returns it before slowly pulling away.

“Tomorrow’s  gonna be fine, Laura,” Carmilla says warmly.

“Yeah,” Laura says. “Mostly coz you’ll be there.”

She says it so easily and with such sincerity that Carmilla swear she feels her heart beat on its own for the first time in centuries.

* * *

“We sure this is  gonna hold me?” Laura asks as she steps into a large cage.

Carmilla nods sleepily  from her small cot nearby. “It’s been reinforced with an alloy with the specific mechanical properties  needed to stop a werewolf from escaping.”

Laura recoils a bit at the cold tone, but dismisses it as she closes the cage door and starts locking it. She’s already on edge, and the sun is about to set soon. Laura’s own cot has been made for hours, as she woke up buzzing with energy and paced while waiting for the sunset and for Carmilla to wake up.

“B-But. You brought it, right?” Laura asks.

Carmilla nods, holding up the tranquilizer gun. “With enough  tranqs to take down a giant elephant. Or a very small stubborn creampuff.”

Laura smiles at Carmilla’s attempt to take her mind off the situation, but the increased heart rate and the sound of blood pumping in her ears ruins it.

Carmilla  glances at the windows peeking out of the ground. The sun is barely visible. She checks her phone and sees a text from Mattie that reads, “ _Make sure you have a stick to play fetch with. And keep her water bowl filled. Love you._ ”

A growl comes from the cage and Carmilla looks up, finding that the sun has set.

“Here we go, sweetheart,” Carmilla comments as a loud crack echoes through the basement.

 

Laura lets out a pained cry and Carmilla clenches her fists. She doesn’t know when she developed the instinct to immediately run to Laura when she's in pain, but it takes all of Carmilla’s willpower to keep from opening the cage and  holding her to tell her it’ll be okay.

Another bone snaps and reforms and Laura lets out a roar.

A few minutes pass before Carmilla is staring at a large werewolf snarling at her.  Werewolf-Laura rushes forward  and rams into the bars.

Carmilla flinches and sighs, sitting back down on her cot.  Using the tranquilizers  is a last resort.  She turns to the computer to her right, aimed so Werewolf-Laura can also see it from her cage.

Laura didn’t know Carmilla had set this up, which was probably for the best. Otherwise, Laura would never want to leave the damn library basement.

Carmilla puts on an episode of  _ Supergirl _ on Netflix and watches as Werewolf-Laura goes from gnashing at the bars to backing away and crouching, head cocked to the side.

A couple minutes pass and Werewolf-Laura remains in this position, making no movements or noise at all.

Carmilla pulls out a blood bag and chuckles in disbelief. “I wonder if all werewolves can get distracted by television like you, cutie.”

Werewolf-Laura lets out a soft growl that sounds shockingly like Laura’s huff.

 

* * *

“I’m exhausted,” Laura yawns from the cell.

“Yeah, sorry. I know I was supposed to get you out of there when you changed back and tuck you in on your cot, but I fell asleep,” Carmilla admits sheepishly, unlocking the cage and handing Laura some clothes while averting her gaze like a gentlewoman.

Laura finishes putting on her shirt and then takes the pants. “Ah, it’s fine. The change left me so wiped out I slept like a baby.” She steps out of the cage and fluffs her hair. “I wasn’t too much of a handful, was I?”

“Honestly, you’re more of a handful like this than when you’re a wolf,” Carmilla teases.

Laura pouts and sits on her cot. “Well, unfortunately for you, according to  LaF and Perry, it’ll be a while before I can change on will.”

“Ew , why would you want to change on Will?” Carmilla jokes.

Laura narrows her eyes in a playful glare and giggles. “How bored  _were_ you last night? ”

Carmilla laughs and kisses Laura on the cheek. “How about we get some fresh air? Could be good for the both of us. I know a perfect spot where we won’t have to worry about being spotted by vampires or Lycans. We can stop for some food on the way?”

Laura stands up and bows, her arm outstretched. “Lead the way, milady.”

* * *

 

 

A sho rt ride on Carmilla’s motorcycle later, and they reach an old abandoned building.

“What’s so special about this place?” Laura asks as Carmilla parks.

“You’ll see,”  Carmilla replies with a wink.

They enter the building through a rusted door and begin a long climb up the stairs.

 

Half a dozen floors  into the ascension, Laura stops. “How much farther?”

Carmilla smirks. “What’s the matter? Tired, already?”

“ _No_ ,” Laura grumbles. “Well.  Sorta. My body is still sore from the transformation.”

Carmilla’s smirk vanishes, replaced with a look of concern. “Should we have stayed longer at that fast food  place? Hell, should we have stayed in the library?”

Laura leans against the railing and shakes her head. “No, no. I’m good.”

Carmilla frowns and looks up at how much farther they have to go. “I have an idea. But I need your permission first.”

Laura looks at her expectantly.

“How about I pick you up and just vamp-speed you up there?” Carmilla suggests.

Laura looks at Carmilla, then up at their destination, then back at Carmilla. “Sure.”

“Are you _positive_ ?” Carmilla asks.

“One request,” Laura says with a grin.

Carmilla nods. “Okay?”

“You  gotta carry me in a piggy-back,” Laura replies simply.

Carmilla stares at her incredulously for several seconds before realizing she’s serious. She starts to refuse, but Laura’s smile is so sweet that she finds herself agreeing before she can stop herself. “ _ Fine _ ! Fine.”

“Yay!” Laura waits for Carmilla to turn around and squat before hopping on and wrapping her arms around Carmilla. “Whoo!”

Carmilla laughs and shakes her head. “A Lycan asking a vampire for a piggy back. Wonders never cease.”

Laura shrugs. “I’d like to think of it as ‘a girl asking her girlfriend for a piggy back.’”

Carmilla grins and makes sure she has a secure grip on Laura. “Works for me.”

Then she leaps up the stairs and, within seconds, they’re at the top, which leads to an attic.

“Whoa, head rush,”  Laura says as Carmilla carefully lets her down.

“You’ll get used to that one day,” Carmilla says around a chuckle. She swings a rotting door open, revealing a small balcony.

Carmilla  goes through  the doorway first, and offers her hand to help Laura step out onto it.

“Holy  Hufflepuff,” Laura breathes out when she makes it outside .

The balcony provides a perfect view of the city as all the glittering lights shine in the distance. Around them, stars twinkle in the night sky.

“I, uh, found this building decades ago. No one really comes out here since they took the bell outta there,” Carmilla explains.

“You get the city lights  and a view of the stars,” Laura marvels. “Do you come here a lot?”

Carmilla nods and she sits at the edge, waiting for Laura to join her. Something about her seems shy and vulnerable, like the first day when she told Laura about her difficulties adjusting to life as a vampire.  And about Ell.

Laura settles in  beside her, letting her feet swing off the edge as she looks into the night sky.

 

“I come here a lot for the view. I like looking at the stars,”  Carmilla says softly, slowly looking over to Laura, who  gives her a small smile. “It’s comforting–– to think how small we are in comparison. All the lives we’ve led, the people we’ve been… Nothing to that light.”

“You’re not nothing,”  Laura says softly. “Even when compared to the light.”

Carmilla stares at her. “You really  care for people, don’t you?  Without restraint, without fear, without hesitation. You care.”

Laura’s smile widens. “Caring for people has always made the world a little less scary to me. Like, you could fe el all alone in the world. But  a random stranger could ask you about your day, or hold a door for you, or offer a smile. And then you realize you’re not so alone, after all.”

“Hmm,” Carmilla hums with a grin. “Does it also make the world seem less scary now that you know what lurks in the night?”

Laura shrugs. “I mean, we’re among those who lurk in the night, and we’re not so bad.”

“You?  _ Lurking_?” Carmilla snickers. “I don’t think so, cutie. Even by human standards, you’re pretty boring.”

Laura’s mouth drops open. “What would you know about humans partying it up?”

Carmilla rolls her eyes. “I may not remember much from my time as a human, but it could not have possibly changed  that much.”

Laura narrows her eyes in a playful glare.  “Sooo ... you can't remember what kids did back for kicks in 1698?”

“Ah, it wasn't much different. We drank a lot and danced like fools. ” Carmilla shrugs with a small smile. “Waltzing was fun. It  was a bit of a  scandal back then.”

Laura giggles. “How is  _ waltzing _ scandalous?”

There’s a glint in Carmilla’s eyes  as she stands  and she holds out her hand for Laura.  “Well...”

Laura takes it with a grin and Carmilla helps her to her feet. She places her left hand on Laura’s hip and takes Laura’s hand in her right.

“Partners were face to face.” Carmilla tugs Laura closer. “Chest to chest.  All of that  uhm... whirling.”  She gives Laura a little spin. “Back in 1698 it may as well have been sex.”

Carmilla lets Laura go at that,  smiling as Laura remains in place, a happy look lingering.

“Yeah, I guess I’m a weenie when it comes to being a human. And a Lycan,” Laura admits, making Carmilla chuckle. “But we have  time to do things, right?”

Carmilla nods and sits back down,  watching as Laura joins her. She leans her head on Carmilla’s shoulder. The sound of Laura’s  slow  breathing and her extreme body warmth calm Carmilla  enough to speak her mind.

“ Hey, Laura? ”

“Yeah?”

“Could we pretend, just for tonight, that if I asked, we’d run away? We’d find some way to leave, and we’d just go. Somewhere without wars and death.” She lets out a dry chuckle, staring off into the city lights. “We’d sleep in hotel rooms and never live in the same city twice.”

Laura snuggles closer to Carmilla. If her own lack of warmth or breath bothers Laura, she doesn’t show it. “Oh! Like, Paris. We could go to Paris and… and-and get a crappy apartment and read Simone de Beauvoir and eat chocolate croissants!”

Carmilla laughs softly and takes Laura’s hand in hers,  intertwining their fingers. “I’ve never really left the area,  y’know?”

Laura’s mouth drops open. “What? But… you’re… so old.”

Carmilla laughs harder at that. “I mean, I’ve left the area. But it was always for a mission or some meeting. I’ve never actually  _ traveled_. Mattie teases me and says that’s why I read so much. So I can travel the world without  _ actually _ traveling the world.”

Laura frowns. “Well, until we figure out a way to free you from your mother… we could, l ike, explore the city together. Like.” Laura squints around them and into the distance. “Oh! Oh! Like that water tower over there? I wonder what treasures could possibly be inside there,  y’know?”

“Water.” Carmilla tries to fight a smile a nd fails. “Water is what’s in the water tower, cupcake.”

Laura huffs and that only makes Carmilla’s smile grow.

“My point is.  Just coz I was a boring human doesn’t mean I have to be a boring Lycan. And we don’t have to leave the city. We can do exciting stuff. Like, scale old abandoned buildings and waltz on the balcony.  And other cool stuff.”

“All this ‘we’ stuff sounds like a lot of work,” Carmilla comments.

Laura deflates a little and Carmilla  gives Laura’s hand a squeeze.

“But I’m all in.”

She watches as Laura lights up and finally, after centuries of staring at the night sky, Carmilla finds something that shines brighter than the stars.

She leans forward and kisses Laura and it feels like floating  and magic and excitement and eternity.

Laura pulls away, looking like she just had her breath taken away. It takes her a few seconds before her brain can process words, but it’s worth the wait for Carmilla.

“I’m all in, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :D  
> Updates are every Monday and Friday.  
> Feel free to leave feedback in the comments below! Also feel free to hit me up on [tumblr](http://romeo-oh-nomeo.tumblr.com/)! ^-^  
> The story is also on [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/120079015). Updates are tagged on tumblr as [#Underworld au](http://romeo-oh-nomeo.tumblr.com/tagged/underworld-au).  
> Stay awesome!! <3


	16. Bag It and Tag It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Danny meet, but when Laura realizes her phone is missing and Kirsch appears with dire news, Laura embarks on a mission with Mattie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold onto your tushies, y'all B)

“…And then I realized that the bars were only wide enough to keep a fully-turned wolf in, but not a human. Which means SJ had stuck her head through as a human, but then turned into a wolf!” Danny says, cackling as she bursts into hysterics.

Laura bursts out in giggles. “Oh no!”

“Oh,  _ yes_,” Danny and Laura have their heads on the café table, clutching their stomachs as they laugh. “I walked into the holding areas for new wolves to find a wolf with her head stuck between the bars!”

Laura chuckles at the image and shakes her head, taking a sip from her cup of hot chocolate.

They’d met up in the  early evening after Laura’s last class and  Danny had been sharing funny baby lycan anecdotes with Laura for the past half hour, but Laura knew a pointed question about her was coming.

"So, uh... how did your second change go? We didn't hear any reports about giant wolf attacks. I take it that it went well?" Danny finally asks.

Laura nods. "Locked myself up in the university basement in a cage."

"Why does the university basement have a cage?" Danny asks, bewildered.

Laura pauses and sips from her cup to stall.  _ Obviously, I can't tell her that Carmilla's older sister Mattie procured one for me from their collection of lycan cages. _

"The band," Laura finally answers.

Danny raises an inquisitive eyebrow.

"The basement is soundproofed coz the band used to practice down there. The cage is where they kept their instruments," Laura explains.  _ Good save. _

"Ah." Danny doesn't seem to buy it but doesn't call Laura out on it. Yet.

Instead, she takes a bite from a cookie she ordered and takes a deep breath. “I really am sorry about how I treated you, Laura. Ever since our last conversation, lots of Lycans have been coming up to me and voicing their concern. Mostly LaF and Perry, but others, as well.”

Laura raises an eyebrow. “Concern about what?”

“Concern about me kicking out a baby Lycan in need. Concern that I’ve become too embroiled in this war and I’m the one becoming a monster from it all. That I’m losing my compassion. And they're right. No baby Lycan should have to face their second change alone."

Laura plays with the lid of her drink, unsure of what to say.

“Are… You still… Spending time with Carmilla Karnstein?” Danny asks slowly. “I’m–– There’s no judgment from me, I promise."

Laura stares at Danny, trying to get a read on how sincere she's being.

Danny lets out a long sigh. "Okay, I'll be honest. There will probably be some judgment. But for the past few weeks, LaF and Perry have been making some valid points. One being that even though they're Lycans now, they were humans once. But even after the change, they kept their human characteristics-- LaF's love for science, Perry's love for, uhm, cleanliness. And for me, I don't have the comparison. I was born a Lycan right as the war started. So to me, being told vampires are evil just meant painting them all with one broad brush. The two of them pointed out to me that if Lycans retain their human traits after turning, then shouldn't vampires also be the same?"

"Whoa," Laura exhales. "You got all that from LaF and Perry?"

Danny nods. "They're really annoyingly persistent. But then again, I guess the people who will bring this war to an end are all persistent," she says pointedly.

Laura chews her lip before letting out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "Yes. I've been spending time with Carmilla. After I left HQ that day, she was waiting for me in my apartment coz she wanted to see how I was doing. And she's been great. She's been supportive and made sure I don't feel alone, even though she knows if the Dean catches her, she can get into trouble. But between her and Mattie, they helped so much with my second change."

Danny's eyes widen. "'Mattie?' As in,  _ Matska_? Lilita Morgan's right hand? She  _ knows _ about you and Carmilla?"

Laura nods, averting her gaze shyly. "Uhm she was a bit... against it in the beginning. Even tried to kill me. But Carmilla stood up for me and defended me and now Mattie seems to be coming around to it? ” She pauses. “ I lied about the cage. Carmilla and Mattie snuck an old cage out that they used for Lycan interrogation and brought it to the university basement for me. Carmilla even stayed with me through the night to make sure I was okay in the morning after."

She finally looks back up to find Danny's jaw dropped.

"You... got...  _ two _ of the Dean's children... to not only  not shoot you on sight... But also help you out and keep an eye on you during a Change?"

Laura grins sheepishly. "Yeah?"

Danny blinks in surprise. "Holy shit."

Laura doesn't know what else to say and watches as Danny stuffs the rest of her cookie into her mouth.

"Okay. Okay. So. For argument's sake, let's say... I want to try and, I don't know, meet with Carmilla, to see for myself if I could ever trust a  vampire . Do you think she'd be amenable to that? Just her, you, and me?"

Now it's Laura's turn to be surprised. “You want to  meet with Carmilla to discuss peace?” she asks hopefully.

“Let’s not get too ahead of ourselves, Hollis,” Danny chuckles. “ I want to  just be in the same room as a vampire and we’ll go from there. ”

“Oh, okay.” Laura nods eagerly. “I’ll just text Carm, and––” She frowns.

Danny matches Laura’s expression. “What?”

“Hmm. I don’t have my phone on me,” Laura mumbles, checking her bag and her pockets. “Could’ve sworn I had it.”

Danny stands up. “Retrace your steps?”

Laura grabs her bag and nods. “I guess?”

The sun has set since they met up, the moon peeking through the clouds. T hey make it all the way back to Laura’s block, but  the phone remains missing.

“You sure you had it when you left?” Danny asks as they walk up to the building .

Laura  frowns . “I––”

Someone grabs her and yanks her into the alley beside the apartment building. Laura’s eyes widen with recognition, but not before Danny pulls the assailant away and throws him into the wall.

“Wait!” Laura yells, jumping in front of him protectively. “Kirsch is a friend!”

Danny furrows her eyebrows in confusion. “How many vampire friends do you have? I think you have as many vampire pals than you do Lycan.” She lets go of him and backs away, leery.

“What are you doing here?” Laura asks Kirsch.

He still looks shaken up at Danny’s handling of him but tries to push forward. ”Uhm… Can we talk? Alone?”

Laura looks at Danny. “Do you mind?”

Danny looks unsure and doesn’t move.

“I promise, it’s safe,” Laura insists.

“Fine,” Danny huffs. “I’ll be right over there.”

She walks a few feet away, still not entirely out of earshot, but enough for Kirsch to visibly relax.

“Mattie sent me,” he blurts out. “Carmilla’s in trouble.”

“What?!” Laura shrieks.

Kirsch nods sadly. “Apparently the Dean wasn’t totally convinced about the story you  bros made up about me being the bad guy and she sent Will to follow her around. But instead of just going after you like he did last time, she told him to steal your phone.”

Laura feels her blood run cold.  _ No_.

“They used it to text her and lured her into a trap. Now they proved without a doubt that she’s had contact with you and that it wasn’t all a con.”

“Are they gonna execute her?” Laura asks, the words tasting like ash.

Kirsch shrugs sadly. “Mattie is trying to stall so we can come up with a plan. She told me to get to you before you go to your apartment in case someone was waiting in there for you. ”

Laura lets out a long sigh. “Okay. I’m gonna call Mattie and… figure something out.”

“Hollis,  _ no_.”

Danny walks back towards them.

“I was going to stay out of this, but how do we know this isn’t part of the trap? Who is this guy, anyway?”

Laura and Kirsch share a look and he gives a small nod.

“This… is Kirsch,” Laura says slowly. “ He was the one who was dating SJ. ”

Danny swallows hard. “Oh.”

“Carmilla and Mattie lied to their Mother and said Kirsch was the real traitor that Will should’ve been tracking to get the heat off Carmilla,” Laura explains. She pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs. “But we can’t keep hiding from this. The poop is hitting the fan.”

Kirsch and Danny both stare at Laura expectantly.

  

“I’m going to call Mattie and we’re gonna free Carmilla,” Laura says decisively. She takes a deep breath. “Danny, can you please give Kirsch sanctuary?”

“ _ What _ ?” both Danny and Kirsch shout at the same time.

Laura flinches. “Danny, you were just asking me if you could meet with Carmilla. If peace is ever going to be possible, couldn’t  _ this _ be a first step?”

Kirsch glances fearfully over to Danny, who seems to be mulling it over.

“You told me these stories about SJ and she sounded like such a sweet, wonderful person,” Laura says gently. “ So if she fell for this vampire, don’t you owe it to her to at least give him a chance? ”

Kirsch gives Laura a beaming smile and Danny’s face softens.

“Fine. Fine, but we’re bringing him to a hideout and not HQ. And I’m keeping an eye on him myself. And I’m calling  Mel  for backup, ” Danny relents.

Kirsch perks up. “Are we going to karaoke?”

Danny frowns. “What? No ? ”

“Then why do you need backup?” Kirsch asks.

Danny and Laura stare at each other. Laura slowly realizes where the confusion is.

“Kirsch… she doesn’t mean backup  _ singers_,” Laura explains carefully. “She means backup  reinforcements to fight you if she needs to.”

“Oh. Cool, okay, that’s awesome, too,” Kirsch replies simply.

Danny raises an eyebrow. “You think… that it’s awesome for me to be prepared to kill you at any given moment?”

Kirsch nods. “Whatever makes you feel safer around me.”

“That’s… really sweet, Kirsch,” Laura comments.

Danny huffs out a small laugh. “Oh, you’re gonna be giving me a headache the whole time, aren’t you?”

Kirsch pouts. “Not on purpose…”

Danny grabs him by the arm and tugs him back towards the sidewalk before turning to look at Laura. “Please be careful, Laura.”

Laura smiles. “I’ll try my best.”

“I’m sure you will,” Danny chuckles. "Keep me posted." She and Kirsch walk away with a quick wave goodbye.

In the distance, Laura hears Kirsch ask, “So that’s a definite ‘no’ on the karaoke?”

Followed by what sounds like a smack.

* * *

“It’s not just access codes like the last time when I got you and that other Lycan in,” Mattie sighs.

“Sarah Jane.”

“What?”

“The other lycan’s name was Sarah Jane,” Laura explains.

Mattie presses her lips together and crosses her arms. “Right. Sorry.”

 

Laura runs a hand through her hair. “But no talk of them executing her?”

Mattie shakes her head, sitting down on Carmilla’s cot in the university library basement. “Mother only told me they have her restrained in a cell. I didn’t go visit her in case Mother had bugged it or something. Will was under strict orders not to hurt her, though.”

Laura frowns. “What is the Dean planning?” she mumbles.

“Hell if I know,” Mattie grumbles.

“What’s the security like now?” Laura asks.

Mattie lets out an exasperated sigh. “A team loyal to Vordenberg–– one of the vampire Elders–– does a video check-in at the gate. A team loyal to Mother checks the trunk and seats in the garage when the car is parked. Comings and goings are logged in via key card into the main building.”

“Hmm.”

Mattie watches as Laura sticks out her tongue in concentration. “You know, I can kind of see why Carm was taken by you. You’ve got a kind of innocent cuteness that makes someone just want to stuff you into a bag and carry you around.”

Laura’s eyes light up. “Wait. Wait! Oh my  _ god_, wait.”

Mattie scowls. “Your cuteness factor is diminishing.”

“That’s it! That’s how you can sneak me in!” Laura says excitedly.

“You want me to put you into a bag and carry you around?” Mattie asks, bewildered.

Laura nods. “One of those blood delivery bags! Just tell them you found a missing shipment or something. Those duffel bags are huge!”

Laura starts pacing.

“Tomorrow night, we put me at the bottom of a huge duffel bag. Layer some blood bags on top of me to hide me. You use that to get me into the mansion. I go find Carmilla  in her cell and free her. And then you sneak us back out. ”

Mattie stares at Laura and contemplates this plan before letting out a long sigh. “Good  _ god_. I hate this.”

Laura pouts, unsure of what this reply means. "Hate what?"

Mattie crosses her arms. “I hate  that I’m seeing more and more why Carmilla likes you. ”

Laura beams at her.

* * *

The zipper opens and Laura takes a deep gasp of air. Even though they’d left the zipper open right until they reached the vampire mansion’s gates, and poked some air holes, it was still difficult to breathe in there.

“You lycans and your ‘I need oxygen’ crap,” Mattie grumbles.

Laura rolls her eyes and climbs out of the duffle bag. “Where are we?”

“Blood unloading area,” Mattie says. “The food staff was just alerted about this delivery, so we only have a couple minutes to get you out of here before they come.”

She glances out the door for good measure.

“You’re to go down this hallway and make a left. We’re already on the same floor as the holding cells,” Mattie explains. “Go straight for a couple hallways and then turn right at the coat of arms. Got it?”

Laura nods.

“That will lead you to  all of the cells. We don’t have many prisoners at the moment, so it should be easy to find her. I’m going to talk to and distract Mother and Will for you. ”

Laura pokes her head into the hallway and inhales sharply. “Okay. Here goes nothing. Meet you back here when the alarm goes off.” She starts to leave when Mattie grabs her by the arm.

“Th... Th-Thank you.”

Laura gives her a small smile. “Thank  _you_.”

With that, she heads down the hallway and makes a left at the first intersection. She continues for a couple hallways and is so hard focusing on Mattie’s directions that when she turns the corner, she bumps right into someone.

She lets out a squeak and the large guy turns with a surprise.

“What the…”

Laura swallows hard, eyes wide. “Uhm… hi.”

The young-looking vampire was speaking to an elderly man, who raises an eyebrow.

“You’re a lycan,” he states through a thick accent.

Laura can’t quite determine how dangerous he is, but he seems harmless enough. “Mmmm?” she hums non-committedly.

His eyes widen. “You’re the young Lycan that Miss Karnstein has been accused of genuinely befriending and protecting.”

The younger-looking vampire nods. “Yes, my lord. Matches the picture.”

“You’re here to free her?” the elderly man asks.

Laura swallows hard.

“I’m Theo,” the other vampire says, sticking out his hand.

Laura hesitantly shakes it.

“And this is Lord Vordenberg. He’s a vampire Elder,” Theo explains.

Laura can hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears as the panic sets in, and she's sure her lack of poker face isn't helping.

“This war crusade is  all Lilita’s,” Vordenberg remarks. “Whatever transpired between her sister and Lophiiformes all those centuries ago is something that I do not believe warranted this conflict.”

Laura regards him carefully.

He leans on his cane, weariness evident on his face. “She has been working hard to root out any dissent and for the longest time, I didn’t see any reason to fight her. But going after her own daughter?” He scoffs. “That is a horrible kind of callousness.”

Laura feels a little lighter. “So you’ll help me save Carmilla?”

Vordenberg  observes her, eyes gentle and kind. “We’ll help you find her.”

Theo clears his throat. “ Are you working alone? ”

“Ma––” Laura starts to reply, but thinks better of it. “Mm-mmh. Just me. Snuck in through the bushes and an open window when no one was looking.”

 

Vordenberg laughs at that. “Lilita spent all that money on security, too. What a waste.”

Theo gestures at Laura. “I’ll take you.”

“I will check for easy escape routes for her,” Vordenberg adds.

Laura considers her options.  _I’m not really in a position to turn down their help_. She nods. “Okay. Thanks, guys.”

“Good luck, child,” Vordenberg says with a smile.

“So how many vampires are there who want to rebel?” Laura asks as they start heading down the hallway.

“Not many,” Theo replies. He leads her past a couple empty cells and finally stops at a door.

Laura runs up to it and peers through the bars in a small opening. Carmilla’s arms are chained up to a wall, but  she is  otherwise unharmed.

“Carm!” Laura calls out, hushed, but loud enough for Carmilla to hear.

She perks up and looks at Laura, panicked. “ _Laura_? What are you  _ doing _ here?”

“I’m here to get you out,” Laura whispers. She turns to Theo. “Do you have a way to open the door?”

He nods.

“Who are you talking to?” Carmilla asks, her panic growing.

Laura turns back. “ The––”

Suddenly, she feels a hand grip the back of her head and slam her face-first into the bars a few times, and she feels  her legs give out.

Her vision blurs as she lies on the ground, staring up at a sneering Theo.

Vordenberg walks up to them, smirking. “ Ah, my dear. You senseless twit. ”

Laura groans as her consciousness slips away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poop, meet fan.  
> Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger like this. I was playing around with where to cut this part off and unfortunately this made the most sense and I don't have enough time to fix up the next chapter (it's a doozy). <3 <3  
> The next update is Monday :) Feel free to leave feedback in the comments below, or hit up my [tumblr](http://romeo-oh-nomeo.tumblr.com/)! :D  
> The story is also on [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/120079015). Updates are tagged on tumblr as [#Underworld au](http://romeo-oh-nomeo.tumblr.com/tagged/underworld-au).  
> As always, thank you reading. And stay awesome!! <3


	17. A Cell Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura faces the wrath of the vampires. A new player enters the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a doozy, y'all

Laura forces her eyes open in spite of a splitting headache. “Wh… Where…”

  

A woman grins beside her in a small, dimly lit room.

Laura examines her surroundings. She’s currently on a hard metal surface, her hands and legs restrained with pure silver. They’re burning into her skin and the slightest movement makes it worse.

Beyond the large woman, she sees Vordenberg, as well as another woman.

“Finally awake, are you?” the other woman observes. “You’ve been causing a lot of problems for me. And my daughter.”

_ The Dean._

Laura swallows hard before directing her attention at Vordenberg. “You lied to me,” she says lamely.

“Did I?” he asks, amused. Where there was kindness in his eyes before, there is now only cruelty.  "I told you this conflict  is all Lilita’s. That whatever  occurred between her sister and Lophiiformes is not something  I believe warranted this  war. And that I find  going after her own daughter a horrible kind of callousness. And that the young Theo and I would help you find her.” He grins, his fang catching the light at the right angle. “All of that was the truth.”

“I don’t understand,” Laura mumbles. “Then why go on with this war?”

The Dean lets out a dry laugh. “Oh, dear. You seem to believe  I’m the biggest monster you have to deal with.”

Vordenberg walks closer to Laura, a cruel smile on his face. “I’d been asking the vampires since before that Lophiiformes incident to eradicate you beasts. But I was outnumbered on the Elder council two-to-one.”

“Why? What did they–– _we_ –– do to you?” Laura asks.

He looks confused by the question. “You  _ exist_,” he replies with a scoff. “Vampires exude elegance and poise.” His bunches up his face in disgust. “Lycans are filthy heathens. It is the bane of our existence to have to share immortality in the same universe with the likes of  you.”

He backs away and the Dean takes his place at Laura’s side.

“You see, girl… Whereas I am efficient in waging a war against your kind with valid reason, my fellow vampire Elder doesn’t even need one. He just wants to toy with you all. Because your very presence on this Earth is such an insult.” She leans in closer, each word dripping with malice. “ I was originally going to have you killed while Carmilla watches, just like I did with that traitor Lycan-loving trash. But the two of us have since come to a much more sinister plan. ”

Laura flinches and swallows hard.

“We’ve been trying to find the lycan headquarters for quite some time, now. With your numbers dwindling, it’d be easier to quash the remaining forces.  We’ve been interrogating Lycans, but they have no real incentive to tell us anything, other than under the threat of painful interrogation. ”

Laura stares at her, not understanding.

“Well, Mama Klaus over here, our resident interrogator, is going to try her hand at breaking you. And if that doesn’t work, then we’ll introduce Carmilla to a vampire’s greatest enemy–– after Lycans, of course–– the sun.”

 

“You wouldn’t,” Laura says in a horrified whisper.

The Dean cackles. “I  would. I  _ will_.” She steps back, a satisfied smile on her face. “One way or another, in the next twenty four hours, I’m getting the location of the Lycan headquarters.”

Laura gulps.

“Have fun, Mama Klaus,” the Dean says as she and Vordenberg walk out of the room.

The large woman clasps her hands together in glee. “Oh, I shall.”

* * *

Carmilla shifts a bit, her wrists feeling sore from being chained up for a couple days. The lack of feeding isn’t helping, either.

She’d heard older vampires had the ability to not feed and simply mummified for decades of rest, but the practice had ended once the war started.

Besides, her discomfort and hunger were put on the back burner when she knew Laura had been captured. Because of her.

Because Laura  _had_ to come and save her.

She had watched Laura get knocked out and someone helped Vordenberg drag her away to a nearby cell. Almost immediately she heard her mother make her way to that same cell. Some time had passed when Mother and Vordenberg emerge from this cell and into the hallway.

Footsteps come closer and Carmilla raises her head to see her Mother sneering at her through the door’s bars.

“Mama Klaus is dealing with your Lycan,” she says.

Carmilla feels her insides turn to ash. “No.  N- _No_.”

“Ah, _yes_. You know she has the time of her life torturing those beasts,” she continues before pausing for dramatic effect. She holds up her finger in anticipation. “Wait for it…”

A few seconds later, Laura’s screams echo through the hallway.

“Ah, music to my ears,” the Dean sighs happily. “Well, see you in a bit, my darling girl. We’ve got a long night ahead of us.” There’s a glint in her eye. “Unless you want to tell me now where the Lycan headquarters are?”

Carmilla keeps her mouth shut, both to avoid answering, but also because of the sudden nausea as Laura's pain pours out of her cell.

“Suit yourself,” her mother replies, walking away with Vordenberg.

Laura’s cries of agony and  wails continue and Carmilla finds herself yanking on her restraints until her skin is raw. The shackles cut into her skin but she keeps trying to free herself, fully knowing that these were specifically engineered to hold even a turned werewolf in place.

Her attempts weaken more and more and she slumps forward, tears rolling down her face.

It feels like hours have passed when there’s finally silence. There’s some sounds from down the hall Carmilla snaps to attention when her cell door opens.

 

Mama Klaus strolls in, sliding Laura along the floor until Laura rolls into a wall with a weak grunt.

Carmilla’s rage is renewed and she tugs against her restraints. “WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?” she roars.

Mama Klaus turns, eyebrow raised. “For the life of me, I cannot understand where Lilita went wrong with you. This cur is barely a wretched pet. And here you are, fighting and bleeding and crying over it.” She clicks her tongue and shakes her head before leaving the cell and locking it.

Footsteps retreat down the hallway as Mama Klaus returns to her office.

“Laura?” Carmilla tries turning her attention to the crumpled form across the room, her voice cracking. “...Laura?”

There’s a soft groan and Laura manages to roll herself over so she can see who’s calling her name. “Carm,” she says with a relieved, small smile.

Carmilla looks over Laura and tries to hide her cringing.

There are both shallow and  deep cuts all over Laura’s body. Her torso is covered in blood. Newly-forming bruises cover her face and probably more of her body.  Her wrists and ankles are covered with thick red welts . Laura’s arms and legs are contorted and suggest broken bones.  Her veins are discolored and painfully protruding.

“Your mom sucks,” Laura wheezes.

“God, what did they do to you?” Carmilla asks, horrified.

Laura tries to move, but clearly lacks the strength to do so and lets out a small huff. “Uhm…  There were a lot of knives.  She brought Theo in to hit me until they heard my bones break.  And then a bunch of needles and whatever she injected made me feel like I was burning from the inside out?”

Carmilla swallows hard. “Liquid silver. She’s been working on a dilution that allows her to inject it to inflict agony, but not kill the lycan. It… It’s what killed Betty.”

Laura winces as a small spasm makes its way through her body. “I’m brimming with confidence  at my survival rate.”

“Mother asked me where the lycan headquarters are,” Carmilla mumbles.

Laura frowns. “I’m gonna assume you didn’t tell her.”

“I never looked at the paper your friends gave me,” Carmilla replies. “At the time it was because I wanted to believe other Lycans could be trusted. Now, I’m just glad I didn’t so I wouldn’t even know what to tell her.”

“Mama Klaus said something about going another round in a couple hours,” Laura comments. 

Carmilla shakes her head. “Then we need to tell them where it is.”

Laura furrows her eyebrows together. “What? No.”

“You really wanna go round  two with her?” Carmilla scoffs. “I heard the screams. I see the pain you’re in right now. I’m not letting you go through that again.”

“Carm, if we tell them where it is, the Death Dealers will go and burn the headquarters to the ground.”

Carmilla clenches her fists.  “It doesn’t matter if the whole world burns, I won’t lose you.”

 

Laura doesn’t know what to say and she watches as a tear rolls down Carmilla’s face. If she focuses, she can see that those cheeks are tear-stained.  _ Hearing my screams and being unable to help me… _

“I’ve been in this war for so long but now that we’re here, all I can think about is losing you,” Carmilla admits with a sob. “And if I did, I think I’d go mad.”

Laura looks at Carmilla, broken and vulnerable across the cell. This is different than when Carmilla spoke about her past with Ell and about her family. This isn’t about the past. This is about the present. This is about their future.

“Carm, that can’t be what we are to each other. They told me that… if torturing me doesn’t get either of us to talk, they’re planning to burn you at sunrise to try and get me to talk. ”

Laura  tries to sit up again, this time with success as she slowly gets herself upright and leans against the wall. She lets out a small pained gasp, but remains vertical. Carmilla sniffles but doesn’t say anything.

“And I know you’re focused on us losing each other, but I want to point out that we  found each other.” Laura places a hand over her torso where the largest cut is and sucks in a breath. “ And, yeah… half the time I want to strangle you.  But we’ve had kisses, and cocoa, and stars, and dancing. That’s  so much more than nothing.” Carmilla looks up at that. “If one of us doesn’t make it, the other can’t end up like the Dean–– mad and bitter and destroying everything we touch. I don’t want that to be our story. Okay?” Laura  smiles at Carmilla. “Our story is that we made each other  better.”

Laura's words linger in the space between them for a bit.

Finally, Carmilla gives a weak smile back. “Alright.”

“That being said, I’m not planning to give up the lycan HQ  _ or _ us without a fight,” Laura adds.

Carmilla laughs dryly. “Okay, but what do you propose that we do?” She looks around the cell. “Neither of us are going anywhere any time soon. These shackles are meant to hold a fully turned werewolf. And you’ve got  all these wounds and broken bones and probably some internal bleeding.”

“Isn’t that where the blood is supposed to be? Internal?” Laura jokes. She tries to take a deep breath and winces.

“Not funny,” Carmilla mumbles.

“You know what  _ is _ funny?” a voice asks from outside the cell.

Both Laura and Carmilla perk up.

“Mattie!” Carmilla says, relieved.

“Well… yeah. I’m pretty funny,” Mattie replies, inserting a key into the lock and opening the door quietly. “But what I  was going to say was that I sent your little potato down here to rescue you while I distracted Mother. Except when I went to Mommy Dearest, she was  already distracted.” Mattie sighs. “Because  Vordenberg was calling her and saying he’d caught a Lycan intruder.”

She stares down at Laura with a scowl.

“What the hell? How did you even get captured  _ that _ quickly? Did you just traipse down the hallway and hang a neon sign above your head that reads, ‘LYCAN INTRUDER?’" 

 

She walks over and undoes Carmilla’s shackles. Once she’s free, Carmilla immediately runs over to Laura to get a closer look at her wounds.

“Shit,” Carmilla curses.

“You really know how to flatter a girl,” Laura teases through labored breathing.

Carmilla narrows her eyes in an amused glare. “I’m gonna have to carry you out of here.”

“Is another piggy-back out of the question?” Laura asks with a pout.

Carmilla lets out a small laugh. “I think so.”

Mattie’s phone buzzes and she looks down at it.   “Damn it. Corrina just texted to say Mother is on her way back down here for round two with Laura . We have to get you guys back out the way you came in. ” 

 

“Where’s that?” Carmilla asks.

Mattie peeks into the hallway while Carmilla carefully picks Laura up. “Blood unloading area. Take my card key and swipe out. Take my car and get the Hell out of here.” Mattie reaches into her pocket and produces the card before pausing. “Wait. Hit me first.”

Carmilla frowns. “What? Why?”

“Do you really want me to tell Mother that I just let you get away and gave you my card?”

Carmilla puts Laura back down with a sigh. “Good point.”

Mattie nods. “Make it look––”

Carmilla snaps her wrist up and feels something snap in her palm.

Mattie drops to the ground, blood streaming from her nose,  grumpily holding out her card.

“M-Maybe restrain her, too?” Laura suggests. Both vampires turn to look at her and she visibly shrinks. “Y’know… to really sell it?”

“I must really love you a lot, sis,” Mattie grumbles at Carmilla as she heads across the cell. She and Carmilla fasten the handcuffs. “Now get out of here.”

Carmilla hands Mattie's card to Laura and picks her back up.

“Thank you, Mattie,” Laura says as she leans her head on Carmilla’s shoulder.

Mattie’s scowl lessens and her face softens. “Good luck out there, you fuzzy peach.”

Laura grins and Carmilla chuckles.

They speed down the hallway to the b lood unloading area and swipe past the card reader. “Where’d you guys park?” Carmilla asks, squinting through the garage full of cars.

Laura lets out a weak cough. “I don’t know,” she says, her voice barely above a whisper.

Carmilla’s eyes widen .  She notes that Laura’s skin feels like it’s rapidly burning up and feels clammy–– the awful signs of silver poisoning. “Hey, Laura. Stay with me, okay?” She feels Laura nod against her shoulder.

“Of course, silly,” Laura mumbles, her eyes drooping closed. “Where else would I go? We're supposed to spend eternity together and check out the city and maybe the world, remember?”

Carmilla smiles at that. "I remember." She continues to look for Mattie's car as quickly as possible, trying to ignore Laura's wheezing in her arms.

  

“Psst,” a voice whispers  from across the garage.

Carmilla and Laura both tense up.

From the shadows, Corrina runs over, and Carmilla looks ready to put Laura down and fight her. Corrina holds up her hands with a yelp.

“Geez! Mattie sent me to meet you here and told me to make sure you guys got out safely or she’d disembowel me and hang me up as decoration.”

Carmilla regards her carefully.

“We don’t have a lotta time here, y'know?” Corrina presses.

“She’s right, Carm. Let’s trust her,” Laura points out, her voice barely above a whisper.

Carmilla nods and allows Corrina to lead them to Mattie's car.

After  getting Laura into the passenger side, she jumps into the driver’s seat and pulls out of the garage, giving a small grateful nod to Corrina.

Carmilla buckles herself in and glances over at Laura, who winces as she looks down at her shredded and bleeding torso.  Her skin is turning more and more discolored, now. _ Shit_.

“My dad would kill me right now if he knew I wasn’t wearing a seat belt,” Laura murmurs.

They’ve reached the main gate and one of the guards recognizes Carmilla through the windshield. He raises his gun with a hiss.

“He’s gonna have to get in line, sweetheart,” Carmilla remarks, holding out her arm protectively in front of Laura's chest. With tires screeching, they  drive past the guards and through the gate, shooting out of the property and towards the main road.

The guards open fire  and Carmilla flinches but grabs the steering wheel with both hands.

There’s a loud  _POP_ and Laura checks the rearview mirror, seeing sparks fly. “Crap! They got both of the tires on my side!” Laura reports.

Carmilla loses control of the car and it flies off the road and into the trees.

She holds her arm out again to brace Laura from flying forward, but  the seat belt isn’t enough to hold back the total force of both of them propelling forward.  Carmilla’s  forehead smacks into the wheel. Her vision goes fuzzy, but she tries her best to stay conscious.

She’s too slow, however, when someone opens the passenger’s side door.

In a blur, Laura disappears from the seat.

“ LAURA !” Carmilla shouts, undoing her seatbelt and blearily opening her door. She stumbles out of the car.

An arm grabs her and she shoves it off. Her ears are ringing and she feels blood running down her face.

“Whoa, whoa, calm down, Broody,” a voice says through the ringing.

Carmilla squints and focuses and makes out the outline of Laura’s friend, LaFontaine.

“We figured Hollis bit off more than she could chew when  Danny called us and said  she ran off to save you, so we came to see if we could lend a hand,” they explain.

“Where  _is_ Laura?” Perry asks, pulling her car up to them.

Carmilla looks around, panic rising in her chest. “She’s not with you?”

 

 

“No,” Perry answers with a pout. “Look, just get into the car. We’ll take you to the hideout where Danny is with the other vampire and figure it out from there.”

Carmilla shakes her head, which proves to be a bad idea, because she groans and loses her balance. LaF catches her by the arm and holds her up. “We need to find Laura,” Carmilla insists.

The coven’s alarm defenses blare in the distance.

“Yeeeeah, we don’t have time for that,” LaF says. “Sorry.”

“Don’t say sorry, just help me find Laura,” Carmilla snaps.

LaF shakes their head. “No. Sorry for this.”

With a strong right hook, they knock Carmilla out and place her in the car’s backseat.

Perry sighs as they pull away. “ Did you have to put her back there like that? She’s getting blood all over the place back there.”

* * *

Laura realizes someone is carrying her.  Someone who’s not Carmilla.

Whoever it is, is moving  fast. Laura cracks her eyes open with a groan. She manages to focus on the person and doesn’t recognize them.

“What…?”

“You were in a car accident,” the person says, swiftly dodging trees and boulders in the forest. “ I’m going to take you back to a safe place until your injuries heal. Then you can go back to your friends, I promise. ”

Laura frowns. “Who are you?”

They smile, in a manner that Laura could swear they hadn’t done that in quite some time. “I’m Lophiiformes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you could say with this cliffhanger, I'm **fishing** for compliments (sorry I couldn't resist)  
>  Next update is Friday! Thanks to everyone still reading and commenting <3  
> Feel free to leave feedback in the comments below! Also feel free to hit me up on [tumblr](http://romeo-oh-nomeo.tumblr.com/)! :D  
> The story is also on [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/120079015). Updates are tagged on tumblr as [#Underworld au](http://romeo-oh-nomeo.tumblr.com/tagged/underworld-au).  
> Stay awesome!! ^-^


	18. The Winds of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura gets the full story for how the war started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit now I had a lot of anxiety about posting this story, not only because I was trying to do justice to two very extensive universes, but because of the "Lophii is an actual character" twist. I'm so relieved it seems to have been received well! ^-^ (For visualization purposes, think Viktor from the _Underworld_ movies, except kinder-- so, like, Bill Nighy in real life. And it felt weird assigning a gender to someone who was a god in the series, so I left Lophii as nb)  
>  That being said, I realized that if I continued posting one chapter at a time, then when the movie comes out next week it would be all the angsty updates. SO It's gonna be two chapters today, two chapters Monday, and one next Friday :)  
> Hope you enjoy them!

“It’s so weird that they don’t breathe when they sleep,”  LaF comments. 

“Don’t make remarks about other people sleeping,” Perry lectures. “It’s tacky.”

Danny chuckles. “No, Per, I’m  gonna have to agree with LaFontaine. It’s weird.”

Carmilla’s eyes snap open and she immediately lunges forward, grabbing Danny by the throat.

“Wow, _someone’s_ touchy about their sleeping,”  LaF comments as Danny shoots them a look.

“ Where’s Laura? ” Carmilla snarls.

Danny narrows her eyes in a glare. “Look, I’m trying to, like, be friendly o r whatever Laura’s preaching we do in our Immortal Pals Club ,” Danny growls. “But I don’t know where she is and if you don’t get your cold, dead hands off of me, I’m going to pull your head off and use it the next time I go bowling.”

Carmilla lets out a hiss but releases her.

“I don’t think you’ve ever gone bowling,” Perry replies.

Danny rolls her eyes.

“We saw your tires pop as we were approaching you,”  LaF says to Carmilla.  “And we saw you go off the road. When we pulled up and I got out, all we saw was you in the car.”

Carmilla crosses her arms. “She was in the passenger seat when I passed out.”

Danny frowns. “I’m surprised she even managed to get you out of captivity.”

“She barely did,” Carmilla scoffs. “She got caught by Vordenberg and Theo and they took her to Mama Klaus.”

Perry’s eyes widen. “Th-The interrogator?”

Carmilla nods. “She sliced Laura open and had Theo rough her up. At the very least, he broke bones–– who knows what other kind of damage he did. And then she injected Laura with liquid silver. ”

All three Lycans start to  shout in dismay and Carmilla’s eyes widen.

“Diluted!  Diluted liquid silver,” she quickly amends. “Painful as shit and enough to severely weaken her, but not enough to kill her.”  _ I hope_. The vision of Laura’s skin paling and her veins turning black is seared into her mind.

Kirsch walks into the room and visibly shrinks when everyone turns to look at him. “Uhm. Sorry. Didn’t mean to interrupt. Was just wondering where that other  vampire went.”

“What other  vampire?” Carmilla asks.

"They weren't a vampire."  Danny crosses her arms. “On our way through the subway tunnels, we found this desiccated being.”

“I thought it was a dead dude,” Kirsch supplies.

“But I recognized the dried skin from my studies of what hibernating vampires used to look like,” Danny explains. “So Kirsch carried them back and we put restraints on and then fed them blood and then when we got back here–– ”

Carmilla sighs exasperatedly, looking out the window. “Look, as  _ boring _ as this is, we have more important things to attend to. Like where Laura is.” 

 

 

Kirsch deflates a bit.  “Okay, but it’s just that–– ”

“Shut  up!” Carmilla shouts over him. “Laura. We need to go out there and find her! I say we split into groups. Since the sun is up, Kirsch and I can scour the tunnels.”

LaF and Perry perk up as they look behind Carmilla. Perry finds her voice first. “ Uhm, Carmilla––”

“––And then you three Lycans can scour the  area around the mansion. They can’t be out hunting for her, so you guys have free reign,” Carmilla continues.

The others are also looking at the doorway behind Carmilla.  LaF crosses their arms. “Karnstein––”

“ _NO_!” Carmilla yells at them through her tunnel vision. “I don’t care if you’re a bunch of mangy mutts and I’m a vampire so you don’t think you have to listen to me. This is  _ Laura _ we’re talking about. You guys already failed her once  by kicking her out, so the least you fleabags can do is–– ”

“Carm.”

The source of the voice makes Carmilla’s eyes widen and she  turns to look behind her. “Laura?”

“Oh, Carm. You’re hurt,” Laura says, stepping forward and lightly brushing her finger across a cut on Carmilla’s head from the car crash.

“Forget about me,”  Carmilla  replies as she closes the gap between them. She darts forward and wraps her arms around  Laura, pulling her in tight. Laura seems unprepared for the embrace and chuckles softly as Carmilla plants a kiss in her hair. “You’re okay,” Carmilla sighs with relief.

“Yeah,” Laura says  softly .

Carmilla steps away and examines her, brows furrowed in confusion. “You’re okay?”

Laura looks down. All her wounds are healed, their existence betrayed only by thin scars. Her veins are no longer discolored and her strength is returning.

“They found you, didn’t they?” Danny asks.

Laura nods.

“Who?” Carmilla asks.

“Well, if you had  let us finish the story …” Danny snaps. “Lophiiformes.”

Carmilla’s mouth drops open. “ _The _ Lophiiformes?”

Laura nods.

“We didn’t get their full story,” Danny grumbles. “They woke up after we gave them some leftover blood packs we had lying around and asked what they’d missed. Apparently they’d lost touch with reality a couple years after the war broke out.”

"They were so nice, but sad, y'know? Looked super old for an immortal being-- all gray-haired and wrinkly like a middle-aged human. Had kind eyes." Kirsch lets out a sigh. “I felt so bad for the dude. They were all, ‘the war isn’t over, yet? It’s been going on for  centuries ?’ And we were like, ‘yeah,  yo. Sucks, right? But we have a vampire and a Lycan who are trying to put an end to the whole thing.’ And we told them about how you snuck into the vampire main mansion to save your vampire bud and they bugged  out and left .”

Danny rolls her eyes. “What he said. Basically.”

“Oh. Well … I got their full story,” Laura says slowly.

  

 

This gets Danny to perk up. “You  did?”

“Yep!” Laura beams. “Although, can I sit down or something when I tell it? It’s a long story and I’m k-kinda tired… I walked all the way here…”

“Oh gosh, we’re being such awful hosts,” Perry laments. She gestures for them to go from the medical care room to the next area, which has a  few ratty  couches situated in a triangle.

Laura makes a polite request for Carmilla to get a pack of blood to drink from, which Perry promptly fetches. She settles down on a couch with LaFontaine, while Kirsch and Danny take another. Carmilla and Laura sit on the other one.

“Right,” Laura says, snuggled up against Carmilla’s side. “Where do I start?”

Danny shrugs.  “Where did Lophiiformes and you meet up?”

“ Uhm . The last thing I remember is the car crashing and Carmilla getting knocked into the steering wheel,” Laura begins, confused.

“Someone grabbed you from the car and took off with you,” Carmilla says, visibly upset.

Laura puts a hand on her knee and gives it a gentle squeeze. “Well, that was  Lophii. They knew the vampires would be on us if we didn’t get out of there, so they took me out of there first, and ran me to some broken down stone building hidden in the woods. They went back for you, but said they couldn’t find you.”

“Yeah, that’d be on us,”  LaF supplies. “We saw the car crash but  Lopii moves so fast that we only saw a blur. We got Carmilla outta there before the Death Dealers could catch up.”

Laura smiles gratefully. “Good thinking.” She takes Carmilla’s hand in hers and intertwines their fingers. “Anyway, turns out  Lophii brought me to an old outpost that hasn’t been used in centuries. It was abandoned in the first year of the war because the Dean wanted all the vampires to live in one place—the mansion. So they figured we’d be safe there.” Laura looks down at her wounds, now healed. “They tended to my wounds and  I learned about how the war  really began.”

“We know how the war began,”  Danny interrupts. “Lophii was in love with the Dean’s sister and then during a party, Lilita slaughtered dozens of  lycans, which was supposed to include  Lophii.”

“But it didn’t,” Laura points out. “And I had asked you why the Dean would do that, and you didn’t really have an answer for me.”

Carmilla clears her throat. “That’s not what we we r e told, though.”

“Oh, thank god,” Kirsch replies. “I thought I was misremembering the story.”

Danny quirks an eyebrow. “What were you guys told?”

“We were told that Lophiiformes killed my Mother's sister during a lover’s spat and Mother retaliated,” Carmilla answers.

“So, which is it?” Perry asks.

Laura sighs. “Neither.  Lophii is a Lycan-vampire hybrid.”

Everyone looks at Laura, confused.

“Sweetheart, I think you… Y-You’re tired , ” Carmilla tries.

Laura pouts. “I know it’s crazy. But it’s true.”

“You’re new to this, Hollis,” Danny says gently. “But there can’t be a Lycan-vampire hybrid. It’s impossible.”

“Oh, gosh I totally forgot,” Laura gasps, putting her hand into her jacket pocket and pulling out a small vial. “It’s their blood. I mentioned that you all might find this hard to believe and they gave it to me to show you guys as proof.”

 

LaFontaine gets up and walks out of the room, returning with a small briefcase. They open it and pull out a small microscope.

Carmilla quirks an eyebrow.

“His name is J.P. I never leave home without him,” they explain, holding up a portable microscope.

“That’s not creepy. At all,” Carmilla comments.

They roll their eyes and take the vial from Laura, using a pipette to place a small amount of blood on a slide before sliding it under. A few seconds pass by before they back away from the microscope slowly, mouth open. “Holy hemoglobin.”

“What is it?” Perry asks.

LaFontaine walks over to a large monitor.  “ I’m just  gonna disconnect the security cameras for a second coz it’ll be easier to explain if you can all see what I’m talking about. And while I set this up, I need a drop of vampire blood.”

Kirsch raises his hand enthusiastically. “Ooh! Ooh! Pick me, pick me!”

Carmilla narrows her eyes at him with a scowl. “Primitive by way of the neoclassical, much? ”

Kirsch nods proudly, clearly having no idea what was just said to him. He pricks his finger and puts the blood drop carefully on a  second slide.

By now, LaFontaine has set up the microscope to be clearly displayed on the large monitor. “Okay. So, this is Kirsch’s blood. This is what blood cells with the vampire virus look like.”

A few platelets are in the field of view.

“Now…”  LaF pricks their finger and adds a drop of their blood on top of Kirsch’s blood. “When you add the Lycan strain…”

They all watch as the blood cells settle in, but slowly begin to rupture. The newly added cells destroy Kirsch’s and themselves as well.

“I discovered decades ago that even at a cellular level, Lycans and vampires seemed destined to destroy each other,”  LaF explains. They swap out this slide with the first slide, with the one containing  Lophii’s blood.

Danny’s eyebrows furrow together. “It doesn’t look like either strain.”

“Exactly,”  LaF says. “I’ve never seen anything like this before. And, if my hypothesis is right… ”  They gesture for Kirsch to come over to them, and prick his finger again, as well as their own. Both droplets of blood appear on screen. This time, instead of rupturing,  Lophii’s blood seems to absorb them.

“Whoa,” Kirsch exhales. “Dudes.”

“Okay, so…  Lophii’s DNA allows for a mutation.”  LaF swallows hard.  “I’m  gonna say I buy into this whole ‘Lycan-vampire hybrid’ thing.  In theory. Hybrid Theory.”

“Great  Linkin Park album,” Kirsch says, raising his hand for a fist bump.

LaF stares at it and he starts wavering with a pout, so they fist bump him in pity.

“Thanks,” he mumbles. 

 

 

“Sorry we didn’t believe you,” Carmilla says.

Laura  smiles . “Can’t blame you guys.” She nudges LaF. "Actually, can you take some blood from me and run a test on it later back at headquarters? I have a... uhm... a question. That I will ask you. In private."

They seem confused but nod anyway.  "Sure."

"Great.  Thanks," Laura says.

 

“So.  Lophiiformes’s version of why the war started,” Danny says. “ Proceed, Hollis.”

“Well, the part about them being in love with the Dean’s sister was true,” Laura begins. “They described Enki as sweet,  open-minded, and compassionate. She was everything Lilita is not––  oop , sorry, Carm.”

Carmilla shrugs. “No  disagreement here.”

“One night, years before the war started,  Lophii was out chasing down a vampire who was attacking villages and attracting too much attention to the vampire and Lycan world. The vampire and  Lophii fought, and he bit  Lophii .  Lophii was expecting to die from the bite, because all the other Lycans who had been bitten  by vampires  in the past died. But they didn’t. During the next full moon, instead of a werewolf, they changed into a hybrid. Right in front of  Enki.”

“That must’ve been fun for the two of them,”  LaF comments with an amused snort.

Laura gives a small laugh. “Yeah,  uhm.  Lophii was terrified because, even though they knew  Enki was more kind than the Dean, this was unprecedented. Lophii had enough control over themselves as a werewolf that they never attacked Enki.  The Elders had made it clear that this peace was allowed because  Lophii and  Enki had brokered it centuries before and fallen in love, but that they still viewed  Lycans as abominations. So  Enki vowed to keep it a secret between them. And, at every full moon, they hid  Lophii away from the other Lycans changing. This worked, for a while.”

Carmilla frowns. “Until…”

“Until…” Laura sighs. “One night the vampire Elders were throwing a party to celebrate an anniversary of a peace treaty. And the Dean walked into a conversation where  Enki and Lophii were talking about how she had been pregnant.”

“Whoa, wait,” Kirsch interrupts. “Is that a thing? Coz, like, dudes, I thought…”

Laura nods. “Up until then, it was assumed that vampires and Lycans were so biologically different that they could never conceive a child together.”

LaF gasps. “So whatever’s in  Lophii’s mutated DNA that allows them to have both Lycan and vampire blood, also allowed  Enki to conceive a child.”

Laura nods again. “The Dean didn't take it very well. Apparently Enki had been so scared at the time that her sister would murder this baby that she and Lophii gave it up at birth. Which was awful and painful but was ultimately probably for the best. ” She takes a deep breath. “ I guess it was one thing to allow the union of her sister with  Lophii when it was just a relationship.  But a child? She saw it as a gross abomination. So in a flash of anger, she… ” Laura swallows hard. “The Dean killed her sister.”

Everyone’s mouths drop open in shock.

“When she realized what she’d done, she tried to kill  Lophii, too. But they managed to escape,” Laura continues. “They watched the Dean slaughter all the other Lycans and fled  to tunnels beneath the city, in hopes of starving to death to be reunited with  Enki.”

“But instead, they desiccated into a mummy like a vampire,” Danny comments. 

 

 

Kirsch sighs sadly. “Until we found them.”

“So… It wasn’t like we vampires were told, that  Lophii killed my Mother’s sister. And when it comes to what the Lycans were told, that the Dean just slaughtered dozens of  lycans, they were missing the motivation.”

“What does a Lycan-vampire hybrid even mean?” Perry asks. “Sounds messy.”

Laura scrunches up her face in concentration, trying to find the words. “Sorta like… it’s a sleeker version of a werewolf? They still had their bone structure rearranged, and they were still  kinda beastly , like a werewolf. But  they were faster and less hairy, like a vampire. And  they had more mental capacity and less feral than a werewolf.”

Danny holds up her hand. “Did they  change in front of you?”

“No,” Laura replies. She looks uncomfortable and shifts a bit. “They… gave me their blood. And then I… saw stuff?”

Danny looks over at Carmilla, who’s averting her eyes and staring down at her hands in her lap.

“Transferring memories over blood. It used to be a way to catch hibernating Elders up on what they missed. The practice pretty much stopped when the war started, but the stories about it have persisted. They never really taught  anyone how to do it since, so memories transferred usually just become a jumbled mess, ” Carmilla explains.

"The Lycans have something similar," Danny adds.  "I was taught to control it so that when I bite someone, the memory transfer doesn't happen."

“So…  Lophii went to find you, and transfer memories to you?  Weird,”  LaF comments.

Carmilla and Laura share a look.

“They gave me blood out of necessity,” Laura says carefully. “It was the only way to… save me.”

Danny jumps out of her seat. “ WHAT ?”

Laura flinches and Carmilla takes her hand in hers. “Laura may have been in… worse shape than I let on, ” she admits. “She was showing signs of serious silver poisoning in the car. And the bleeding and internal injuries… ”  Her voice catches in her throat and Laura gives her hand a squeeze.

“So  Lophii had me bite them that way they could get my memories from my Lycan bite, and I could get their memories from the vampire strain in their blood, as well as heal,” Laura explains. “While my wounds healed, we talked a bit. They told me how to get here and said they needed some time to themselves to figure out what to do next.”

“But you’re okay now?” Perry asks. “No more silver poisoning?”

Laura nods. “I think so? I’m still  kinda achy and everything still feels like it’s throbbing, but I’ll live.”

“Then I think we should let Laura rest in the other room until we can all process everything we’ve been told,” Perry suggests.

“Sounds good to me,” Laura says around a yawn. Perry and  LaF lead her out of the room, waiting for Laura to give Carmilla a small peck on the lips.  LaF makes an obnoxious gagging sound, resulting in some light lecturing from Perry, accompanied by Laura’s giggling.

Kirsch stands up. “I’m hungry.”

Danny stares at him, bewildered. “ Already? How much do you bloodsuckers feed?”

Carmilla holds her hands up. “Don’t look at me. Bro for brains over there is in his own league with his appetite.”

 

 

Kirsch grins. “Thank you!”

“Wasn’t a compliment,” Carmilla replies, shaking her head as he walks off in search for a blood pack.

When  everyone is out of earshot, Danny turns to Carmilla. “So… I guess  Laura wasn’t telling the whole truth when she said you guys were just friends.”

Carmilla laughs dryly. “Yeah, we weren’t sure how well you’d take it, considering a few weeks ago you kicked her to the curb over just our friendship.”

Danny looks sheepish. “Fair enough.” She lets out a long sigh. “Apparently  she’s been gushing about you to  LaF and Perry. They gave me the  cliffnotes while we were waiting for you to wake up.”

Carmilla looks at her expectantly.

“She told them about how you helped her out the night after she left the lycan HQ for the first time, and you took care of her and were gentle, but not overly-coddling or treating her like a baby. That you were someone worthy of her trust, and trusted her back by opening up to her. That even after you treated her like shit outside the club, you went back to check on her, and protected her from your brother. That you stayed with her through her second change, and took her out on dates, and have been nothing but kind.”

Carmilla smirks smugly. “Aw, Lawrence, are you  complimenting me?” She glances out the window. “Are there pigs taking to the skies?”

“Shut up.”  Danny rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, fixing Carmilla with a glare.  “But yes, I’m  complimenting you. Look, I was raised to believe vampires are evil. And this whole thing with Laura  is still leaving me  kinda reeling. But if all this is true, then you’ve been better for her than I have, and you have my respect.”

Carmilla’s smug grin is slowly replaced with a small but genuine smile. “Well, you’re not so bad, I guess.” She stands up to go find Kirsch and the blood pack supply. “And you might even be worthy of my respect, too. Wall Police.”

Danny scoffs, but chuckles. “Damn overgrown mosquito.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >>


	19. Something Good, Something Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's recovery is interrupted with the latest news from the vampire mansion.

Laura cracks her eyes open with a yawn. She groggily focuses on the figure in a chair beside her  cot. “Hey.”

Carmilla looks up from a book and smiles. “Hey.” She puts it down and sits on the edge of the cot. “How are you feeling?”

Laura bunches up her face in thought. “Hungry.”

This gets a laugh from Carmilla. “Well, the curly redhead left enough food for a small army, so that won’t be a problem. ” She gently pats Laura’s leg and returns a few minutes later with a Tupperware of stew.

Laura digs in immediately, with Carmilla watching in amusement as she cleans out the bowl in record time.

“Wow, and I thought vampires were supposed to be the ones who don’t have to  breathe.”

Laura looks sheepish and Carmilla grins, leaning forward and giving her a peck on the lips.

“Mmm, and how do you feel now?”

Laura looks down and seems to pensively assess herself. She moves over so Carmilla can also sit on the cot beside her. “Like your Mother had a psychopathic vampire cut me up and then inject me with silver, while another vampire beat me within an inch of my life?” she answers lightly. “But, you know, other than that, I’m peachy.”

Carmilla frowns at that and picks at the edge of the bedsheet.

“So, uhm. We should talk.”  Carmilla swallows hard and takes Laura’s hand, intertwining their fingers together.

“What do you want to talk about?” Laura asks.

Carmilla takes a deep breath but tries to keep her tone light. “How about you risking your life when you went in there like that?"

Laura furrows her eyebrows together. “Really? You wouldn’t rather talk about… Rube Goldberg competitions? Coz those are a thing, y’know, which is very, very weird––”

“––Laura. You can’t do things like that,” Carmilla interrupts gently. "You almost died.”

Laura pulls away in order to turn and look at Carmilla. “You were in trouble. I’d do it again.”

Carmilla  laughs dryly. “God, what am I doing? What are  _ we _ doing?”

“I know we’ve only known each other for like, a couple months,” Laura  says slowly. “And we had our problems in the beginning. But you were worthy of my trust, and helped me through the fear, and watched over me, and protected me from your crazy vampire mother and brother. You’re kind.” She smiles and kisses Carmilla lightly on  the lips. “I am so grateful I chose you to ask if I could share your table in the library that night.”

“ You’re grateful?” Carmilla asks in awe. “Laura, you’ve saved me, and have been nothing short of warm and considerate. You put your faith in me when I was pretty darn questionable and even undeserving of it, and you’ve never once judged me. You defended me against an entire pack of Lycans. You’ve rescued me from my coven  and saved my ass from sunlight. Twice.” Carmilla’s voice cracks and her eyes tear up with emotion. “You accepted me from the beginning and never tried to change me. You live life believing everyone deserves a chance to be better, and you  _ care_. Just being near you gives me hope for a world that I thought was doomed for a worse fate.”

  

Laura smiles and her own eyes well up as s he leans forward and they share a sloppy kiss.  She pulls away first with a sniffle. “This isn’t the final fate of the world, Carm. This war? It can end–– I know it. There’s gotta be more for us out there.”

Carmilla nods, tears still falling.  “I guess I can’t expect this whole war to evaporate just because I love you.”

Both of their eyes widen and Carmilla visibly tenses, obviously expecting Laura to deflect.

“I love you, too,” Laura replies, her eyes shining as she looks at Carmilla. “Why shouldn’t that be something good?” She chuckles softly. “I meant what I said on that balcony, Carm. There’s so many things I want to do with you.  I don’t want to pretend like you’re anything but the axis my world turns on. I’m still all in.”

Carmilla swallows hard , looking as if someone just took all the years of loneliness and death out of her body and replaced it with light and possibility . “Me, too.”

Laura settles against Carmilla’s side and Carmilla relaxes at the feel of Laura’s warmth.

“This is nice,” Laura says softly.

Carmilla hums in response, content.

 

“Wait.” Laura sits up, looking around them. “Where _is_ everyone?”

Carmilla chuckles and plays with a strand of Laura’s hair. “They left hours ago. Well, the redheads did, anyway. They went back to the Lycan HQ. According to the science-y one,  most of the Lycans would be willing to try peace with the vampires, especially if my Mother and Vordenberg and Mama Klaus are the problem. So they’re gonna go put out some feelers.”

“And Kirsch?”

“Camped out with the blood supply downstairs and keeping watch on the security monitors,” Carmilla replies.  She reluctantly removes herself from Laura’s side to reach over and get a laptop from a nearby desktop. “But your pals didn’t just leave us food. They left this so we could watch Netflix.”

Laura looks at her skeptically.

“Okay, so I asked  for it. But I said ‘please,’” Carmilla amends sheepishly.

Laura continues to look at her skeptically.

“ _Okay_ , so I said, ‘if you don’t leave your laptop, I’ll  mangle your  rotting  bodies  however I  please,’” Carmilla  mumbles. “Potato, tomato.”

This gets a laugh out of Laura, which makes Carmilla smile.

 

The phone rings and Laura picks it up. "Hello?"

" _Hey, Hollis. It's me_ , " LaF's voice greets. " _I, uh, got the results of the thing you asked me for_. "

Laura's eyes widen. "Can you just answer whether or not we were correct?"

" _Sure_."  Some papers rustle on the other end.  " _I triple-checked and you guys were right on the money.  Which.  Y'know, opens up so many possibilities--_ "

"--LaF," Laura interrupts.  "This needs to be kept between us.  For now, at least.  Until I talk to Carm about it.  Promise?"

There's a pause. " _Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't say that.  But of course.  I swear it's our secret._ "

Laura lets out a sigh of relief.  "Thank you."

" _You owe me, though.  Like I have so many more questions about vampire biology--_ "

"Yup mmhmm thanks you gotcha bye LaF," Laura rushes out before hanging up.

 

Carmilla raises an eyebrow.  "What was that about?"

Before Laura can explain, there’s a commotion downstairs. They hear a loud crash and sounds from Kirsch.

They’re both immediately on their feet as footsteps make their way up to their floor. Carmilla stands protectively in front of Laura and Laura lets out an instinctive growl.

The click of high heels gives it away and both Carmilla and Laura relax.

 

“Mattie,” Carmilla greets happily as her sister comes into view.

Mattie frowns when she sees their stance. “Disgustingly saccharine as ever, I see.” Her frown disappears as she steps forward and pulls Carmilla into an embrace. “I was so relieved to hear you got away.”

She steps away and looks at Laura.

“Both of you.”

Laura beams at her.

“Also... some offense, but how are you not dead?” Mattie asks. “You looked like you were at Death’s door, frantically ringing the doorbell like a girl scout on a deadline.”

Laura starts to answer, but Carmilla cuts in. “ What are you doing here?"

Mattie laughs and walks past them, regarding the hideout with unres trained disdain. “Patience, darlings. ”

Another set of footsteps echo up the stairs and a thin, lanky figure walks up to them. Carmilla tenses up again, but Laura places a calming hand on her arm.

“Lophii,” Laura greets. They shoot her a pointed look and Laura gives a subtle nod.

“So they were telling the truth when they said they’d had a run-in with you,” Mattie comments.

Laura nods. “They picked me up after the car Carm and I  went off the road,” she answers carefully.

“Right,” Mattie says skeptically. “Anyway.” She starts to sit down on the couch but seems to think better of it and continues to stand, arms crossed. “Mother ransacked your room for hints as to where you two could’ve possibly gone.  Guess what she found in the top drawer of your desk.”

Carmilla’s eyes widen. “ _ No _ .”

“Yes,” Mattie sighs.

Laura frowns, confused. “What’s the matter? What’d she find?”

Carmilla bites her lip as Mattie motions for her to be the one to tell Laura.

“The slip of paper your friends gave me the night of our first date,” she replies.

Laura’s mouth drops open. “Th-The one with the address to the Lycan headquarters on it?!”

Mattie nods. “Yeah… So she ordered every single Death Dealer to prepare an attack.”

“I went to the mansion to check it out and saw all of them taking up arms,” Lophii explains. “I recognized Mattie from…”

Carmilla and Laura both  stare at them with panicked expressions.

“…A picture Laura showed me,” Lophii finishes, less than convincingly.

“And how exactly does she have a picture of me?” Mattie asks.

Laura clears her throat. “I think you meant ‘description.’”

“Ah, yes. The  description Laura gave me was so apt that I immediately knew you were Carmilla’s trustworthy sister,” Lophii amends. “Anyway, I told her where the hideout is because the attack is imminent.”

“What  are we facing?” Carmilla asks Mattie.

Mattie sighs. “Everything, Carm. All squads, with  the full artillery at their disposal.  Not just the guns. I’m talking claymore, grenades, silver powder. On our way in, I already told Kirsch the  location and to go warn the Lycans, but... ”

 

“We need to  go  help them!” Laura blurts out. Lophii walks out of the room and Laura is almost halfway out the door before Carmilla uses her vampire speed to go around her and block her path, crossing her arms.

Laura huffs.  “Carm, we can’t be wasting time!”

Carmilla narrows her eyes before rolling them. “I  know that, but––”

“––No buts!” Laura pouts. “In that cell, you promised me! We can’t be mad and bitter at the world just so we can hold onto each other. You _promised_. ”

“ Laura ––”

“And I know to you they’re just some stinky Lycans, but they’re really  trying and they’ve been nothing but helpful since we started dating –– So, y’know, maybe if you could stop being a stupid useless vampire, brooding around and quoting things about the darkness of night and stuff at me, you’d see that you’re not as alone as you think you are! And the best way to solve loneliness is to not like, let your friends  DIE. ”

Carmilla stares at Laura, slowly raising one eyebrow.

“Are you done?” Carmilla asks.

“Only if you get out of my way,” Laura grumbles.

Carmilla steps out of the way, bowing dramatically. “But before you barrel on out of here with the sheer force of your determination,” she says, overly sweetly, “may this stupid useless brooding vampire finish what she was going to say?”

Laura nods hesitantly.

“I was going to say that since you are currently still not at a hundred percent, and are the only one who knows where the headquarters are, that it’d be quicker to call them to give them a heads up than running to god-knows-where to warn them,” Carmilla says slowly , pointedly .

“Oh.”

Laura grins sheepishly.

“Yeah,” Carmilla comments, amused.

Laura clears her throat as she pulls out her phone to call Danny . “Any way we can forget that I called you a…”

“…stupid useless brooding vampire?” Carmilla finishes with a smirk. “Not any time this century , babe .”

Mattie lets out a snort. “She’s right, though.  You  _are_ pretty useless and broody.”

Carmilla frowns at Laura and Mattie. “I don’t like what’s happening here. This whole friendship? Not a fan.”

“I kinda dig it,” Laura says with a giggle and Mattie chuckles softly.

Laura perks up when the call picks up. “Hi, Danny,” she begins.

She motions for them to all  go out in front of her and Carmilla leaves first. As Mattie walks past Laura, Laura raises her hand for a fist bump, which Mattie reluctantly gives her.

Carmilla rolls her eyes and stalks out next to Lophii, grumbling, “I don’t know if I can take an eternity of this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I'm trying to make it so the updates don't end on angst with the release of the movie coming up. (Also if you're a fan of my fluff crackfic, I'm trying to wrap up some [Childcare](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4163019/chapters/9394941) goodies to share!  
> The next update is Monday with two chapters. It's gonna be a wild ride :D  
> Feel free to leave feedback in the comments below, or hit me up on [tumblr](http://romeo-oh-nomeo.tumblr.com/)! <3  
> The story is also on [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/120079015). Updates are tagged on tumblr as [#Underworld au](http://romeo-oh-nomeo.tumblr.com/tagged/underworld-au).  
> As always, thank you reading. And stay awesome!! ^-^


	20. Two Out of Three Ain't Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla, Laura, and the others make their way into a warzone, faced with the strongest vampires in existence who will stop at nothing to kill them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another two-for-one! The ending to this one isn't angsty but I felt bad ending it on a cheap cliffhanger with the movie coming out in a few days.  
> SO! Have fun reading this one and the next one :)

“So–– plan?” Mattie asks grumpily as they make their way through the sewers .  She's changed out of her heels into more sensible footwear.

  

Laura nods next to Carmilla. “We go to the Lycan headquarters and…  Uhm … Uh...”

“Yeah. Great,” Mattie  comments dryly. “ Fool-proof.”

Carmilla laughs dryly. “At least we’re all  aware we’re heading to our doom.”

“And at least we’re together?” Laura offers. “I don’t want to be doomed with anyone but you.”

Carmilla smiles at that. Mattie lets out a gag that echoes through the tunnels.

“It seems to me that the problem has remained the Dean and  Vordenberg’s inability to accept Lycans as their equals,”  Lophii says from  beside Mattie. “Perhaps if other vampires could be shown that there is another path, as you two and Kirsch have seen, then the war could draw to its end?”

Carmilla scoffs. “Oh, yeah,  sure,” she says sarcastically. “We’ll just stand at the front door and ask the Death Dealers if they want to sing  kumbaya!  And then we can crack open a cold one with the boys!”

Lophii frowns. “Who are ‘the boys? ’ Are they rebels? And a cold what?”

Laura laughs and buries her face in her hands. “Not important.”

“I can’t believe Lycans have been hiding in the sewers,” Mattie groans. “Stereotype, much?”

Laura rolls her eyes. “They’re not living  _ in _ the sewers. They live in an abandoned train station that’s only accessible now  _ through _ the sewers.”

“Potato, tomato,” Mattie says dismissively.

“At least now I know where Carm  got that from,” Laura sighs. “As for a plan, the Lycans are already setting up defenses, so why don’t we show up and figure it out from there?”

Mattie quirks an eyebrow. “Spoken like a true soldier,” she remarks sarcastically.

“Unfortunately, she may be right,” Carmilla says. “If we’re going for peace, we’re trying to work around facing off against all of our own Death Dealers, and against the Lycans.”

“Danny said she spoke to the Lycans and they’re willing to try peace, but not if the Death Dealers are going to attack,” Laura points out. “I just hope we’re not too late.”

Gunfire echoes through the tunnels and they all freeze.

“ Shit ,” Mattie curses, running ahead , her cape flapping in the wind . 

Suddenly their lack of plan feels like a very awful, tangible problem.

After all, none of this would be happening if her friends hadn't given Carmilla the paper when they found out how much she means to Laura.  Panic and dread settles into her chest, making bile rise in her throat.  The sewers suddenly feel too small, the air too thick.   _The only reason the vampires are storming the Lycan stronghold is because of that piece of paper.  People are_ dying _, because I_ \--

 

Laura swallows hard as the thudding of Mattie’s boots fade and is only vaguely aware that someone is shaking her.

“–– a !  Laura!”

Laura manages to focus on the face before her.

“ Laura ,” Carmilla says insistently, worriedly. “Are you still with me?”

The feeling of everything crushing her is gone and Laura takes a deep breath, grounding herself by staring into Carmilla's eyes.   Laura takes a deep breath and the feeling of Carmilla’s cool skin on her shoulders  stops the  feel ing like  the world is crashing down on her. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m still with you.” She lets out a long exhale. “Let’s go? Together?”

Carmilla nods. “Together.”

Even having Carmilla at her side does little for Laura when they finally make it to the Lycan headquarters. Lophii is similarly frozen beside her.  The fighting has already been underway for a while, and bodies are strewn about as far as the eye can see.

 

 

Laura stares down at the pile at the entrance.

“What is it?” Carmilla asks gently.

“Theo,” Laura says numbly, pointing at a body in the corner with a bullet through its head. “Theo’s dead.”

Carmilla swallows hard. “Laura…”

Laura takes a deep breath. “I’m fine. Or… I’ll be fine.”

Both vampire and Lycan casualties are piled up, riddled with bullets and slashed open. Lycans roar in the distance, and is met with gunfire.

“Let’s go to the medical room, that’s where  LaF usually is,” Laura shouts over the fighting.

Carmilla nods and Lophii  motions for Laura to lead the way.

They barely make it to the staircase before a body comes rolling down at them.

“Dammit,” Carmilla comments. “That guy  owed me money. ”

Laura rolls her eyes. “You can raid his room later.”

“Aww, you  _ do _ care,” Carmilla comments with a smirk, still standing protectively in front of Laura.

They wait at the bottom until the skirmish at the top moves away and bolt up the stairs.

Before them is a platform filled with brawling.

“Oh, boy.” Laura swallows hard. “The medical room is all the way over there,” she says, pointing to a room with a faded ‘Scrubber Room’ sign on the door.

“You can’t just make things easy, can you?” Carmilla asks, tightening her grip on Laura’s hand and waiting for a confirmation nod from  Lophii before they charge forward.

Until a very angrily looking vampire is planted before them, with no intention of moving.

 

Carmilla sneers at him. "Look at you, just standing there all William Nilliam."

"You're going down, Kitty," Will snarls. Without waiting another second, he rushes her and tackles her to the ground. Carmilla uses his momentum to keep him going and hurls him into the wall, knocking plaster off and revealing the metal structures inside. 

He quickly rolls to his feet and attempts to land a few blows. Carmilla dekes to the side to dodge them and grabs him by the back of the neck. She slams his head into the railing, breaking off a section from the base.

 

"You're out of your depth," Carmilla snaps.

"And you never deserved your place at Mother's side," he growls back. "Her _favorite_. Her  _ glittering girl _ _._ She never saw you for the garbage you are. But when I bring you her body, and the body of your furry pet, I'll make sure you're thrown out with the tra--"

His words are cut off as blood spurts out of his mouth. Carmilla and Will both look down at his chest, which now has a metal pole jutting out from it.

 

 

"If you have nothing nice to say," Laura says from behind him, yanking the pole in her hands back out of Will's chest, "don't say anything at all."

Carmilla smirks and walks to stand next to Laura as Will continues to spit up blood. "And I think he's said _way_ more than enough, don't you, cupcake?"

Laura nods. "Oh, _definitely_."

 

Together, they shove him through the hole in the railing and watch as he falls to the fray below. A werewolf immediately runs over and sinks its teeth into Will's shoulder before promptly disemboweling him.

"Normally, I'd say, 'ick,'" Laura says slowly, her grip tightening on the pole. "But he did almost get us both killed more than once."

Carmilla clears her throat. "If it's any consolation for your conscience, that werewolf down there is who killed him. You just kinda... delivered him. Rightfully so."

Laura nods. "Plus he was being really mean to you."

This makes Carmilla laugh. "Yeah, there's that."

 

She gestures at the next section of the platform, which is quickly filling up with more fighting. "Buckle up, creampuff."

Laura takes Carmilla's hand and gives it a squeeze.

They manage to dodge two groups of fighting before a larger crowd forms  in front of them in the middle of the platform.

“Where does that room lead?” Carmilla asks Laura, pointing at a door labeled ‘ Communications room.’ There’s a door further down the platform with the same label.

Laura shrugs. “Never been in there. Are you hoping to bypass this?” she asks, gesturing at the growing mob.

Carmilla nods and heads for the door, slamming it open. Laura follows in, as does Lophiiformes and they close the door behind them. The trio all let out a collective sigh of relief .

“Well, well, well,” a voice says, making them jump.

Carmilla recognizes the voice first and whirls to face it. “Mother.”

“It’s nice to see you’re as predictable as ever,” the Dean says smugly , pressing a button a control panel. A lock clicks into place on both doors. Carmilla looks around the room and finds Vordenberg and Mama Klaus there, as well.  “I knew bottlenecking the area outside would force you two here.”

Her eyes widen when she finally sees Lophiiformes.  Any composure she had is gone as she visibly pales and swallows hard.

“ How ?” she asks, her voice barely above a whisper.

“I should be asking  _ you _ that,”  Lophii snarls. “How is your hatred so pure that it’s kept this ridiculous war going on for centuries? Was murdering your sister over her child not enough? Are you truly that devoid of love? ”

“I  loved my  sister!” the Dean yells. Carmilla  flinches at the image of her unhinged mother, a sight she’s never seen before. “But the abomination she allowed to grow in her womb was a betrayal of me and the coven. I did what was necessary to protect the species! As I am forced to do yet again.”

 

 

She narrows her eyes at Laura.

“Your disgusting naiveté has weakened the conviction of my superior species,”  Vordenberg spits out. “Now  Lilita’s two daughters fight for a gray area where it was once in black and white.”

The Dean flashes an unnerving, toothy grin. “I can’t wait to rip your gross head from your body and display it on the coven’s front gates.”

Carmilla hisses and impulsively charges forward, but the Dean is ready and wraps her hand around her neck with ease.

“So  _sweet_ ,” the Dean comments derisively. “Doomed, but sweet.”

“Let her go,” Laura begs. “If it’s me you want, then you can leave her alone.”

Carmilla tries to shake her head but the Dean’s grip tightens. “Laura, no,” Carmilla groans.

“Does your cruelty know no bounds?” Lophiiformes demands.  “Your evil view has led to countless deaths! An entire war based on a lie!”

They let out a roar and dive forwards, knocking the Dean back with such a force that she releases Carmilla and they crash through the wall, landing several feet below.

Laura rushes to Carmilla’s side, helping her up.

“You know, originally  Lilita was  going to murder you and have Carmilla  watch before executing her,”  Mama Klaus says to Laura, amused. “But then he and I had a much more intriguing thought.”

She and Vordenberg edge towards the  hole Lophiiformes and the Dean left behind, holding up a small device.

“What, are you  gonna flash us like some Men In Black crap?” Laura asks.

Mama Klaus cackles. “Something like that, dear.”

She presses the button and leaps through the hole, with Vordenberg quick to follow.

Carmilla frowns. “I swear she gets weirder and weirder every time I see her.”

Laura’s eyes widen. “Carm.”

“What? What is it? ” Carmilla asks, checking Laura in concern.

“You need to get away from me,” Laura says, backing away frantically. “You need to––“

A loud  snap echoes through the room. And another.

Carmilla freezes upon realization that Laura is changing before her.  "How is this happening?" she asks in horror.

"I don't kn-know," Laura says through clenched teeth.  "But you need to go."

“No.” Carmilla shakes her head. “I’m not leaving you.”

Laura lets out an instinctive growl. “Carm, I’m not kidding. I can’t control–– “ She lets out a yelp as her bones begin shifting faster.

Carmilla stands her ground, fists clenched as she watches Laura change until a werewolf stands before her.

_ This is either going to be real stupid, or really brave. _

Carmilla takes a deep breath.  “I’ve never seen a young wolf so quickly in control of herself as you’ve been,” Carmilla says, watching as Laura’s head cocks to the side but stalks closer. “But the first time you changed, you didn’t attack anyone. And the second time, you just sat there and watched Netflix with me.”

Laura draws closer, letting out a snarl.

 

 

“You are the most compassionate, loving person I’ve ever met,” Carmilla continues. “And  I think that extends to you as a wolf, too.” Carmilla’s voice cracks. “Laura,  I love you. And you love me. So I don’t think you’ll attack me.”

Laura finally closes the gap and Carmilla stands her ground, even as the giant wolf holds her face an inch from hers and lets out a deep, rumbling growl.

Carmilla focuses on the wolf’s eyes.  _Laura’s_ eyes. The same gentle, warm eyes that Carmilla constantly finds herself lost in. The one she’d stare into for all eternity. “Laura?”

The wolf blinks and then takes a step backwards.  She's clearly not going to be attacking Carmilla and instead simply seems to be taking in Carmilla from a different point of view.

Carmilla chuckles in relief. “Oh, cutie. How did I luck out with you?”

A loud  thud comes from the area below them and they both rush to the hole to find Lophiiformes squaring off against the three vampires. Their skin is a bluish hue, with the body type of a vampire. The muscles are more pronounced, as on a werewolf body, and they have claws.

 

 

 

Lophii is barely holding their own, if the gashes on their body is any indication.

Carmilla hears a whimper beside her.

“Lemme guess,” Carmilla says, already grinning. “You want to help.” She looks over and Laura nods with pleading eyes. Carmilla sighs, resigned. “Okay. Stay buckled up, creampuff.”

They jump through the  hole, side-by-side.

The three Elder vampires are so taken by surprise that they gape at the couple.

“H-How… How…” the Dean sputters.

“The one thing I’ve learned in the past few months, Mother?” Carmilla says smugly. “Never underestimate Laura Hollis. Even as a baby werewolf.”

Laura gnashes her teeth.

“Kill my daughter and her  pet,” the Dean orders. “And I'll handle that abomination that should’ve been put out of its misery centuries ago.”

The others charge forward first, each going after a different adversary.

Vordenberg whips out a sword and slashes at Carmilla.

Mama Klaus swings at Laura.

The Dean heads straight for Lophiiformes.

Carmilla dekes to the side and manages to dodge a few of the swipes. Vordenberg surprises her with a quick move and gives her a shallow cut on arm, so she hisses and  spins around him.  He makes another swipe and Carmilla grabs his forearm to prevent another attack.

She takes a split second to look over at Laura, who seems to be holding her own with Mama Klaus. They’re locked in a wrestling position, with the wolf pinning Mama Klaus to the ground.

Satisfied, Carmilla  delivers a swift kick to Vordenberg's leg and he groans and drops the sword.

 

The Dean swoops by, backing away from Lophiiformes’s assault. She grabs the sword and swings it at them wildly. They lunge forward and deflect the blade with their claws, knocking it out of her hands and sending it soaring through the air. 

 

 

Carmilla goes to get the sword, but Vordenberg beats her to it, grinning when he realizes she’s open for attack.

There’s a roar nearby and Laura comes barreling in, tackling Vordenberg into the wall. Plaster flies off and pieces of the wall come down.

“You blasted overgrown puppy!” he shouts, shoving  Laura away and  slicing at her with the sword, and cutting her across the chest.

Carmilla starts to go over to help her, but she feels a grip on her shoulder.

“My  glittering girl,” the Dean says mockingly. “Come spend some time with your Mother, won't you?”

She tightens her grip on Carmilla and pivots, throwing her into a pillar with enough force that it crumbles and buries her in rubble.

Laura lets out a roar and runs towards Carmilla, until Mama Klaus clotheslines her and takes her down. The Dean grabs Laura in a  choke hold, keeping her in place while Vordenberg  approaches.

Carmilla opens her eyes groggily, slowly focusing on the scene before her in horror.

Laura makes a few swipes in vain, snarling.

“Say goodbye, you garbage excuse of an immortal,” Vordenberg says gleefully, raising his sword. He pauses, and it takes a moment for blood to spurt out of his mouth.

Carmilla pushes herself up and realizes  Lophii has their hand in  Vordenberg’s chest. With a tug, Vordenberg crumples to the ground,  his corpse quickly graying and draining of blood.

“ Goodbye , you garbage excuse of an immortal,” Carmilla snaps.

Mama Klaus starts to pry the sword from  Vordenberg’s lifeless hand, but Carmilla runs forward and sweeps her legs  out from under her.

Lophiiformes charges at the Dean, who finally lets go of Laura and braces herself for their impact. Mama Klaus manages to get the sword and circles Carmilla warily.

“It’s such a shame,” Mama Klaus says, a danger glint in her eyes. “If I had known Ms. Hollis had so much control over herself in her wolf form already, I would’ve run more extensive tests on her. Made a _real_ _killer_ out of her. ”

Carmilla hisses. “That would _never_ happen.”

Mama Klaus  fakes to the right, but quickly steps left, and is on  Laura in an instant, drawing blood across her back.  Laura is slower to make a retaliating move, leaving herself vulnerable for when Mama Klaus goes to make her follow-up attack.

Carmilla  jumps forward, digging her shoulder into Mama Klaus’s torso and taking her to the ground.

Mama Klaus is larger and older, and uses her strength to flip them over so she’s on top. She wastes no time in bringing the sword down, and Carmilla closes her eyes, bracing herself for the strike that never comes. She opens them again to find that the blade is caught in the mouth of a very angry werewolf.

Laura snaps her head to the side, yanking Mama Klaus off Carmilla and tossing the sword several feet away.

“Here, doggy, doggy,” Mama Klaus taunts, getting into a fighting stance.

 

 

Carmilla kicks the back of her knee, making her drop to the floor in surprise. “Shouldn't have forgotten about me.”

Without hesitation, Laura lunges forward and sinks her teeth into  Mama Klaus’s neck, biting with such ferocity that her  skull comes off messily. The headless corpse falls to the ground.

“Whoa,”  Carmilla breathes out. “Guess it was a good thing I had that Netflix queue ready, after all.”

It only happens for a split second, but she’s pretty sure she can see the werewolf actually narrow her eyes at her.

“NO!” the Deal howls, getting Carmilla and Laura’s attention. Even Lophiiformes pauses in their fight with her, startled by the sudden outburst at  seeing  Mama Klaus’s lifeless body. She buries her face in her hands and shrieks. “It wasn’t enough for you all to blur the lines between species? Now you claim the lives of two of the last three remaining pureblood vampires?”

The Dean shakes her head, gritting her teeth.

“I  should think  not.”

She reaches into her pocket and, before anyone can act, five gunshots ring out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >>


	21. It's Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle draws to a close, with a casuality and a revelation.

Carmilla watches in horror as Lophiiformes collapses, multiple streams of blood trickling down their body.

The Dean raises her gun, training it on Carmilla. Tears stream down her face. “Two Elders cut down tonight.  Centuries of existence. Can you even imagine? All those years. All that to end like this–– for  what ?” She scoffs in disdain, now aiming the gun at Laura. “For her?”

Carmilla clenches her jaw, stepping in front of Laura.

“The first of our kind.  We were lost. More than lost. The first among the dead. And we gave you all the world.  Shared the gift,” the Dean snarls, her voice cracking. “And for her you cast off your crown and choose to live in chains. Shed blood and surrendered your Elders to time.”

“Oh, Mother. How could you have lived for so long and still be so blind?  So _wrong_?” Carmilla laughs dryly. “I’m not chaining myself to Laura. She freed me.” She swallows hard. “She’s freed us all.  And if you can't see that, then you really are lost.”

The Dean shakes her head. “Don’t fool yourself. You’re just a shell. A broken thing home to the girl whose family I killed.”

She pulls the trigger and empties the clip. Once again, Carmilla readies herself for the pain.  It’s worth it, to protect Laura.

And once again, the pain doesn’t come. Instead, she feels herself be shoved out of the way.

She lands on the ground and there’s a whimper in front of her. Carmilla’s eyes snap open. 

_ No_ .

Laura had pushed her out of the way and gotten hit instead. The Dean blinks in surprise as Laura lets out a growl and places a hand on both of her adversary’s shoulders. With a roar, she pulls apart.

And with that, Lilita Morgan's reign of terror, a senseless war embroiled in anger and hatred, comes to an end.

Two halves of the last vampire elder are tossed to the floor. And so does Laura.

Carmilla pushes herself up and rushes to Laura’s side, tears streaming down her face. “No, no,” she mumbles. “Laura, no…”

“Holy shit,” a voice exclaims nearby.

Carmilla looks up to find a bloodied and bruised–– but alive–– Mattie. She pauses in the hole in the communications room, taking in the sight of the three slain vampire elders. Then she looks down at the werewolf Carmilla cradles in her lap.

“Laura?”

Carmilla nods, sniffling. “Mama Klaus did something to her… So she could make Laura change…”

“Ah.” Mattie jumps down, walks over to Mama Klaus’s beheaded body, and squats down, rummaging through her pockets. “Nanoparticles injected into her bloodstream. Can be controlled with…” She produces the device Mama Klaus had used earlier. “…this.” Mattie presses a button and Laura lets out a long howl as her bones re-shift. The change begins to revert. Mattie takes off her cape and drapes it over Laura’s human shivering form. 

  

“Hey,” Laura says weakly, looking up at Carmilla.

“Hey, ” Carmilla replies softly.

Laura groans in pain. “Ow.”

Carmilla lets out a sob. “We’ll get you to the medical wing and your annoying friend can fix this in no time,” she says, fooling no one.

“Yeah, they can just pull the four bullets out of my vital organs. No biggie,” Laura says as lightly as she can muster. “We can put them on a necklace so people will really know I’m a badass.”

Carmilla laughs around another sob. “I’m pretty sure your shirts with animals on them might contradict that image.”

Laura tries to laugh but instead winds up coughing up blood.

Carmilla swallows hard, looking away and glaring at her Mother’s remains. “A part of me wishes I could resurrect her just so I’d have the satisfaction of seeing you tear her in half again.”

“Really? You wouldn’t, like, use your time travel powers to undo a certain Lycan getting shot?” Laura teases.

Carmilla looks back at her sadly.

“God, that was really violent. My dad would blame it on the TV shows,” Laura comments. She lets out another agonized groan. “ Let’s forget I did that to her.”

Carmilla raises an eyebrow. “Please tell me you’re not sympathizing with the woman who just signed your death warrant.”

Laura frowns.  “She was  trapped in  that immortal body like it was chains. And fear and hatred twisted her into something she was never supposed to be. Somewhere in all that anger and darkness, she lost all her hope. It was too late to control her.  Save her. ” She sighs. “I guess for all your talk about me setting you all free from this war, I set her free, too.”

Mattie shakes her head. “You are such a little  naïve  weirdo. She was a bad person. Freeing her from the war she created out of hatred was too good of an end for her.”

“The way I see it, life is a  bunch of good things and bad things,” Laura says . “The good things don’t always  outshine the bad things … But vice versa, the bad things don’t always spoil the good things and make them unimportant. ” She looks up at Carmilla. “If it wasn’t for her turning you, I never would’ve met you. Never would’ve fallen in love with you.”

Carmilla gives her a sad smile. “Well, aren’t you just a walking fortune cookie.” She sniffles again.  “I stand by what I said that first day I was in your apartment.  You’re pretty wise for a baby Lycan.”

“Wiser than you, that’s for sure,” Mattie comments.

Laura laughs softly, her eyelids growing heavy. “An actual compliment from Mattie. I can die happy now.”

Carmilla lets out a louder sob.

“Please don’t leave me. Not after all this. Please,” Carmilla begs through tears. “Please.”

“I don’t want to,” Laura admits, her breathing growing labored. “So don’t let me? Do all the things we talked about. Paris and-and the reading an–and the croissants a–and…” She lets out another cough and winces.

 

”…And the water tower,” Carmilla adds, her voice cracking.

There’s a groan nearby and they all look over to find Lophiiformes slowly sitting up, the bullets miraculously popping out of their holes. “Good thing Lilita was a shoddy marksman and _only_ hit vital organs. ”

Mattie frowns. “I count four bullet holes in vital organs. How are you still alive?”

“Ah, yes. Well, I learned the hard way that as a Lycan-vampire hybrid, my healing abilities are even more advanced,” Lophii explains. “Although I must admit this is the farthest I’ve ever pushed these abilities.”

They look at Laura, whose eyes are drooping closed.

“Oh, dear.” Lophii  looks over Laura’s wounds. “Th… There might be a solution.”

“What is it?” Carmilla asks immediately.

Lophii and Laura share a look.

“ What _is_ it ?” Carmilla asks more urgently.

“She has my blood in her veins,” they say slowly.

“That’s how she had such a vivid description of everything Lophii went through. The memories were transferred to her via blood, like a vampire,” Carmilla says to Mattie.

Lophii shakes their head.  “That's not what I mean.  Yes, she drank my blood to heal.  But also...  during this time, we realized there was an even strong connection between us. So we had her friend check our blood." They take a deep breath. "She's a descendent of mine. Of the child Enki had given up. She carries my blood's abilities."

“So what’s the solution?” Mattie asks.

Lophii lets out a long sigh before lt. “ Bite her. ”

The three stare back at them.

“If my blood courses within her, then she might have inherited my ability to survive both strains of the immortal virus,” Lophii reasons.

“But if your logic is flawed, then she’ll die from my bite,” Carmilla points out.

Mattie frowns. “Not to be blunt, darling, but she’s dead either way.”

“But if _I_ do this, it’ll be my fault!” Carmilla snaps.

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Laura asks weakly, her  eyes closed.

Carmilla nods. “Of course.”

Laura manages to force her eyes open and focuses on Carmilla’s face. “ I think you should do it. ”

“Laura––”

“Carm,” Laura cuts in gently. “Mattie’s right. I’ll be dead either way. And it wouldn’t be your fault. Coz you’re not the one who put all these bullets in my body.”

Carmilla shakes her head. “I don’t think I can–– I… Laura... Please. ”

Mattie rolls her eyes. “For the love of God, if you won’t do it, _I will_.”  

 

“Wait!” Carmilla says when Mattie takes a step towards them. “Wait.”

She looks  down at Laura, whose eyes are closed again. Her breathing is getting slower and more labored.

“Are you sure you want this?”

Laura starts to speak but all that comes out is a weak gasp, so instead she nods.

“Time is short, sis,” Mattie says softly. “Now or never.”

Swallowing hard,  Carmilla leans forward  and hovers above Laura’s neck. “I love you so much,” she whispers. “ I shall never be in love with any one again,  unless it should be with you.”

Laura lets out a weak whisper that sounds like, " _Love you too._ "

With a choked sob and deciding not to waste any more time, Carmilla kisses Laura’s neck. And then she extends her fangs and clamps her eyes shut  as she sinks them in.

Carmilla fights the urge to gag and leaves her fangs in, just long enough to make sure her venom made it into Laura’s bloodstream, then quickly withdraws them.

Then she waits, her blood feeling icy cold in her veins.

_ Come on, come on _ …

A painful handful of seconds go by before there’s a small  clink. And another. The bullets pop out of Laura’s gunshot wounds and Laura’s eyelids slowly flutter open.

“Well, that was a rush,” she murmurs.

Carmilla lets out a wet laugh and leans forward, capturing Laura’s lips in hers in a sloppy kiss. Laura seems taken aback at first but quickly responds, deepening the kiss.

She does eventually need to breathe, so she reluctantly pulls away with a deep inhale.

Carmilla stares at her, still  not sure if she trusts her eyes as she takes in all of Laura. It isn’t until her eyes make it down to Laura’s torso that her eyes widen.

“Shit. Shit, you’re hurt. You’re hurt and I’m sorry if I hurt you more just now––”

“––Carm.”

Carmilla’s mouth clamps shut and she swallows hard.

“I’m fine. I mean, I’m not  _ fine_-fine, but I’m…” Laura chuckles softly as she slowly sits up. “I’m alive and I’m glad I’m alive. So can we go back to kissing?”

"And _that's_ my cue to leave."  Mattie rolls her eyes and sighs. “ I just went to find you guys to tell you that, in lieu of the Elders’ being present, Kirsch and I rallied some of our fellow non war-supporting vampires and called for a truce with the Lycans. ”

Carmilla and Laura tighten their embrace.

“You got your wish,” Mattie declares. “The war between vampires and Lycans is over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM. One more chapter to wrap things up.  
> (Fun fact, I literally fixed the story a couple chapters ago to include that Laura is related to Lophii lmao. Dunno how that plot point slipped my mind.)  
> See you guys Friday for the epilogue!! Happy Carmilla Movie viewings!!  
> Feel free to leave feedback in the comments below, or hit up my [tumblr](http://romeo-oh-nomeo.tumblr.com/)! <3  
> The story is also on [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/120079015). Updates are tagged on tumblr as [#Underworld au](http://romeo-oh-nomeo.tumblr.com/tagged/underworld-au).  
> As always, thank you reading. And stay awesome!! :D


	22. Eternity And A Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *prepare for sappy note at the end*

“Which final paper are you writing?” Carmilla asks, walking into the basement of the library.

“Seventeenth century lit,” Laura replies, her eyes glued to her computer screen.

Carmilla settles down on a couch behind Laura’s work desk.  “Ah.  Something I know absolutely nothing of.”

Laura smiles at that and turns to look at Carmilla.  “You’re early.  Where are you coming from?”

“Lycan headquarters,” Carmilla replies, dropping her bag on the floor.

Laura raises an inquisitive eyebrow.

“I was… telling them where we buried Betty’s body,” Carmilla says slowly.  “Technically, it’s with the bodies of all the vampires we interrogated.  So that’ll be a thing.”

Laura gets up and walks over, her smile growing.  “That was an amazing courtesy for you to do, Carm.”

 

“Guess so.  Big Red dropped me off after shielding the windows in her car.” Carmilla laughs.  “Y’know, if you had told me a year ago that the vampires and Lycans would be at peace because of a prissy little baby wolf…”

Laura grins and gives her a peck on the lips.  “Half-wolf.”

“Mmm, right.  Sorry,” Carmilla says as Laura snuggles into her side.

“Lopii called me,” Laura says.  “Didn’t say where they were, but that they were happy we told them to hide for now until the peace is less uneasy.  Gives them a chance to process everything that’s happened.”

Carmilla intertwines their fingers together.  “And you?  How do you feel about not telling anyone else that you’re a hybrid?”

 

Laura sighs.  “I don’t like it, but you and Mattie were right.  Asking for a truce after centuries of fighting is pretty revolutionary enough.  Telling everyone that there are two hybrids of the races out in the world might be a bit much.”  She shrugs.  “Besides, it helps that they’re cool with me changing in the library basement and not at HQ.”

“Oh, I have a present for you,” Carmilla says.  She slowly pulls away from Laura and picks her bag off the floor, opening it to get something.

Laura gasps and lets out a laugh.  “My thermos!  I thought it’d be centuries before I saw it again.”

 

Carmilla narrows her eyes in a playful glare.  “Consider it an apology for what happened when you were volunteering at the university blood drive yesterday.”

Laura purses her lips together, bunching her face up in thought.  “Hmm.  What could you possibly be referring to…”  She taps her head in fake concentration.  “Is it when the receptionist asked if you want to give blood and you said, ‘No, I haven’t had lunch yet’?”

Carmilla grins sheepishly.

Laura nudges Carmilla. “ _Or_ when a nurse asked what your blood type is, and you replied, ‘I’m not picky’?”

“Alright, _alright_ ,” Carmilla says with a chuckle.  “I’m sorry.”

Laura huffs.

“For the record, it’s AB-negative,” Carmilla says, amused.

Laura’s mouth drops open.  “Whoa.  The last Carmilla Karnstein mystery, solved at last.”

“Well, I figure a girl who’ll get shot and switch species for me is a girl worth keeping,” Carmilla says sincerely.

Laura grins.  “Really made me work for it.  All this trouble just coz I decided to return your book to you that night.”

“Best decision you’ve ever made, am I right?” Carmilla teases before leaning forward for another kiss.

Laura laughs and is about to meet her halfway before her phone rings.

 

“Ignore it,” Carmilla grumbles.

Laura looks at the caller ID.  “It’s Mattie.”

Carmilla rolls her eyes and Laura giggles, answering it.

“ _Is Carm with you?_ ” Mattie asks.

“Yeah,” Laura replies.  “Do you need to speak with her?”

There’s a pause before Mattie answers.  “ _Speaker, if you can._ ”

Laura puts her phone on speaker as she and Carmilla share a confused look.  “You’re on speaker,” Laura announces.

“ _Carm, dear, I snuck a present in your bag for Laura_ ,” Mattie says.

Carmilla frowns and goes through her bag, finding a small box.  She hands it to Laura, who carefully flips it open.

Inside is an ID card.

 

“What is it?” Laura asks, confused.

“It’s a card for the front gate to the coven mansion,” Carmilla realizes.

Laura’s eyes widen.

Mattie chuckles.  “ _I take it from the sudden shocked silence that Miss Hollis understands the gravity behind this gift?_ ”

Laura swallows hard.  “I… Yes.  Thank you so much, Mattie.”

“ _Right, well._ ”  Mattie clears her throat.   _“It’s j-just that Carm can be so forgetful about her own card and I’m sure as hell not going to keep going to the front gate to let you guys in every time you visit._ ”  There’s a pause.  “ _Not that I’m expecting visits._ ”

Carmilla smirks and Laura tries to stifle laughter.  “Mattie, I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be spending time with Laura, but you’re still my sister and I’m still living with the coven.”

Another pause.  Then Mattie lets out an over-exasperated scoff.

“ _Well, of_ course _.  Never a doubt in my mind_.”

“Mmm,” Carmilla hums, unconvinced.

Mattie laughs.  “Anyway, I’ll let you and the Hairless Wonder go.  Hope you and your hypoallergenic puppy have a smooth full moon.”  Some papers shuffle in the background, suspiciously sounding exaggerated.

“Thank you again for the present, Mattie.  We’ll be sure to use it soon,” Laura says.

Mattie hangs up first and Laura grins.  “Your sister _likes_ me,” she declares in awe.

Carmilla rolls her eyes.  “You’re gonna let this go to your head, aren’t you?”

Laura nods proudly.

 

“Well, I’m competitive.  So if you’re trying to decide the favorite between my sister and I, may I sweeten the pot and say I made hot cocoa and put it in your thermos before returning it?” Carmilla asks, gesturing at it.  “What do you say to that?”

Laura pretends to look pensive to mull this over and Carmilla’s mouth drops open in offense.

“ _Laura Creampuff Hollis_!”

Laura giggles.  “First of all, my name is Laura Eileen Hollis––”

“––Irrelevant,” Carmilla interrupts, waving her hand dismissively.

“Second of all,” Laura continues, “there was no decision to make.  You asked if you could call me yours, and I asked if I could call you mine.  So unless that’s _changed_ ––”

Carmilla shakes her head immediately and leans forward for that kiss.  Laura smiles into it and tugs on Carmilla’s collar to bring her closer.

 

Carmilla moves to straddle Laura but she pulls away with a wince.

“Sorry,” Laura apologizes as she stands for some space and Carmilla backs off with a pout.  A bone snapping echoes through the basement and Laura lets out a groan as the change starts.

It’s the first time Laura’s changed into a hybrid and not a werewolf and Carmilla watches on in concern.  The process is much smoother and seems less painful and soon enough, Carmilla finds herself faced with a sleek muscular hybrid.  Laura seems to be admiring her own transformation as well, examining her claws.

“Laura?” Carmilla tries.

Laura looks up immediately at that and lets out a deep but soft rumble, eyes wide.

 

Carmilla stands up and stares in awe at Laura’s new state.  “You’re so beautiful,” she marvels softly.  Before she can think about it, she reaches out and her hand brushes Laura’s skin, warm as ever.  “You’re amazing.”

She glances up at Laura’s face and, if a werewolf-vampire hybrid could blush, then she was doing it.  Laura even manages a toothy smile, which makes Carmilla laugh.

“Okay, cutie.  How does some Netflix sound?”

 

Laura speeds to the couch faster than Carmilla can reconcile and already has a blanket burrito wrapped around her in the blink of an eye. Even transformed, Laura bounces in place in excitement. Carmilla rolls her eyes, amused.  She sets up Netflix, noting that Laura’s final paper is nowhere near done.

 _I guess I’ll just_ have _to finish it for her when she goes to sleep_ , Carmilla muses.

 _Wynonna Earp_ picks up where they’ve left off, and Carmilla joins Laura on the couch.  Laura opens her blanket burrito to let Carmilla in and Carmilla smirks, grabbing a bag of blood out of her bag first.  She also hands Laura her thermos of hot chocolate, which Laura takes very carefully.

 

As they settle in, Carmilla gazes over at Laura, who seems to realize and meets her eyes.  Carmilla takes a sip of blood and Laura takes a sip of hot chocolate.

And for the first time in centuries, there is no war.  No vampires and Lycans trying to kill one another.  No kidnappings, or torture, or death.

 

Just two girls, in love, facing their future together.

For eternity and a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here we are. Now... if you came to this story having read my other stuff, you probably noticed it's a lot darker and less fluffy than most of my more recent works. And while a part of it was due to the fact that it's an Underworld AU and there's a war involved, there was another factor.
> 
> In February, I learned that a job offer I'd been waiting on after graduating university was gone after eight months of me waiting (very long story). And so began a crazed job hunt. I started writing this story in March and while it served as my reprieve during the job search ordeal, I guess it's obvious that a lot of my real-life misery and gloom seeped into my writing. I realized this a bit too late into the writing process, and by then, most of the story was done. I finished writing it about a month ago, which is also right around the time I got another job offer. I start on Monday, and it's like some of cosmic miracle that the last chapter is being posted right after the movie release (which was awesome, btw), and right before I start.
> 
> Now, I'm a huge Underworld fan. And in the beginning, I let you all in on a little secret-- it was actually the first fandom I started writing for, when I was eleven years old. It's been a dream of mine since I started writing fanfic for Carmilla to somehow be able to combine the two universes and it took me a long time to finally find a groove where I felt ready to do so. And even then, there was so much about this story I wasn't sure about-- the aforementioned shift of my usual tone, the handling of TWO immortal characters, a war plotline, and introducing Lophii as an actual individual. I'd be remiss if I didn't admit that at more than one point, I thought about quitting this venture altogether, both during the writing process and while posting it.
> 
> But to all of you who left encouragement and feedback, who gave me a view, who left kudos-- you kept me inspired and kept me going. And when I finally wrote those last words, "Eternity and a day" (one of the Underworld score titles), I sat here and cried at the fact that somehow, eight months flew by. Eight months of job searching, despair, and writing this story. Eight months of reconnecting with the love I felt for Underworld over a decade ago, to the love I feel for Carmilla today. And eight months of sharing a story with all of you that means the world to me.  
> So, thank you. Thank you for your comments, for reading, for your time.
> 
> Now, looking forward-- originally I did not kill Will off. I left him as being hunted by Mattie & co., and that was going to be the open-ended conclusion if I did want to return to this creation. Then a few weeks ago, I had a new idea about a possible way to continue this world. (Plus all y'all were asking for him to get what he deserved LOL.) So I guess I'll leave the question: would you be interested in a sequel? It wouldn't happen for a bit but it'd be something for me to mull over.
> 
> Either way, if you ever wanna talk, I'm always game to answer messages on [tumblr](http://romeo-oh-nomeo.tumblr.com/). And, as always... stay awesome <3


End file.
